Temptation
by eclarefanaticxoxo
Summary: Eli and Clare's relationship is still going strong. But when a new girl arrives, the trust they thought was always there is really put to the test...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clare's POV

_You sit there in your heartaches_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to,_

_To save you from your old ways_

_You play forgiveness, watch it now_

_Here he comes_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he_

_Talks like a gentleman, like you imagined when you,_

_Were young…_

"I love this song," Eli commented, bobbing his head up and down to the beat. The bass of the rock song by the killers throbbed inside his beloved car Morty as we leaned up against each other, listening.

"It reminds me of our situation," I smirked. "You really don't look like Jesus-"

"I don't even believe in him," Eli cut in gleefully, referring to the fact he was an atheist.

I rolled my eyes. "Yet I still fell for you…." I trailed off, my eyes raking over the scene in front of us. We were parked in the school parking lot, just sitting and talking. School hadn't started yet, so we were killing time.

"Of course you fell for me." Eli grinned. "I'm irresistible."

I leaned over and pecked him on the lips. "You just keep telling yourself that, Elijah."

He wrapped his arms around my torso, refusing to let me go. I settled each of my legs on either side of him and began to lean into my kisses, planting them deeper and sweeter every time. He thrust his hands into my curls delicately. I began to kiss his tan neck, sucking on one particular place. He groaned, and slid his hands up my shirt, not to my chest, but on top of my back, pulling me closer to his broad chest.

I pulled away suddenly, noticing the time glaring at me in red letters on Eli's radio.

"It's 8:30," I hissed. "We'll be late for English!" Students begin to scurry inside the school.

"Oh, come on," he groaned. "Let's have a quickie."

"Eli!"

"I'm just joking!" he defended himself. I thought I saw a trace of disappointment in his emerald eyes, but it was gone before I could really be sure. Was I boring Eli?

I sighed. "Look, Eli, I'm sorry, I'm just not ready yet-"

"Alright, alright, Saint Clare," he snickered. He got out of the car, and I followed his lead. I grabbed his hand as we walked into the school. I loved holding it- an electric shock traveled through every time I did.

As we walked through the hallway to our class, inquisitive stares from students zoomed in on us. I couldn't blame them. Who would think that me, the goody two shoes Christian girl, would fall for a dark, Goth guy? It just didn't make sense to them….or to me, for that matter. But love could be irrational sometimes, and my heart begged me for Eli.

We entered our classroom just in time, the bell ringing. I slid into my seat quickly, but Eli took his time, moseying forward and then sitting down in front of me.

"Alright, class," Mrs. Dawes announced. "We have a new student joining us today. Her name is Lindsay, and she has just transferred from a local school. Now, I expect you will all make her feel welcome."

"Let's be really hostile." Eli fake- whispered to the class, and everyone laughed. I shook my head, smiling.

Mrs. Dawes ignored his comment, and opened up the door of the classroom. "Come on in, honey," she invited the mysterious girl. The class leaned forward in anticipation.

As soon as Lindsay walked into the room, all the males in the room had their mouths wide open, their eyes glued to her body. The girls all flushed with envy. She had beautiful, thick blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulders and came to a neat stop in the middle of her back. Her eyes were literally a bright, stunning turquoise. She had dark, red lips and the graceful walk of a ballerina. Her skin was of a perfect, clear complexion, and she had the build of a model. She smiled, revealing her shiny white teeth, and her face looked like Aphrodite's. Her khaki skirt was hiked up well above her knees, showing her long, lithe legs, and she complimented her outfit with diamond studs and a choker necklace

She was everything that I wasn't. She was beautiful.

I noticed that Eli had gone silent as soon as she entered. I knew it was just a male reaction, but I should be the only person who he was attracted to, right? But….if he was getting bored…. Maybe I should be a little wary of this Lindsay. I automatically snapped into bitchy girlfriend mode. Lindsay was not going to take Eli away from me.

Lindsay walked down the aisle and pointed to the seat next to me. "Is this taken?" she asked, pointing to it and smiling at me politely.

"No." I said coldly.

But Eli sure is.

**So, please review, because I want to know your opinion. This is my second fanfic, and I'll continue if I get a lot of reviews! And make sure you review my other story too!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lindsay's POV

Finally. A new start. A new beginning. I was so relived to leave my old school, to put behind me all the crap I had gone through. Degrassi seemed like the perfect fit for me, with strict rules and caring teachers. I would stay here forever. I was ready to forget about everything that had happened…although being pregnant was one thing I couldn't ignore. But I would keep it a secret as long as I could. I needed friends.

After Mrs. Dawes introduced me to the class, I had moved to the back next to a girl with short, curly hair. She had big, pretty, blue eyes, and looked nice, so I decided that I would want to befriend her. She looked honest, too.

"Hi," I whispered enthusiastically across the aisle. "I'm Lindsay!"

She turned her head so that she was looking at me. "So I heard. I'm Clare. That's my boyfriend," She nodded her head in front of her to the emo looking boy. It almost seemed as if she were marking her territory.

I understood. Although I didn't want to sound cocky, I knew I was pretty. And I knew a lot of girls felt threatened by my presence. But there was no way I was ready to do anything with any guy after I'd just been knocked up.

"I have a boyfriend, too," I lied. Hopefully that would work…

Clare's eyes brightened. "Really?"

I nodded, even though it was a big lie. Ha. As soon as Greg found out he had gotten me pregnant, he dropped me like a hot potato.

Clare bit her lip, and, making sure Mrs. Dawes wasn't looking at us, leaned across the aisle and whispered to me.

"I'm sorry I was sort of rude to you," she said apologetically. "It's just that, my boyfriend, Eli, we just, well, I'll tell you about it later. "If," she added, grinning, "I decide you're worthy enough to be my friend."

I clapped my hand over my mouth to keep from giggling. The littlest things always made me laugh. Although I tried to smother the noise, a snort managed to come out, and the whole class, including Mrs. Dawes, spun around to stare at me.

"I see you're getting along with Ms. Edwards, Lindsay?" Mrs. Dawes inquired, taking note of Clare's red from humor face.

"Mmm-hmm," Clare and I said in synchronization, and then burst out into laughter again.

Clare's boyfriend, Eli, smirked at Clare. "Laughing during class, Clare. Tsk, tsk."

"I started it," I offered. Eli locked his forest green eyes onto me. I felt a shiver of attraction go down my spine. But no. This was wrong. I couldn't like him. He was with Clare. And I needed Clare as a friend so badly; since everyone at my old school had dumped me when they found out I was pregnant.

Mrs. Dawes whistled loudly, and Eli spun back around. Clare gave me one more humorous look before focusing her attention back on Mrs. Dawes.

Eli's POV

This had to be some kind of sick joke. It had to be. Right when I was feeling the most dubious about being with Clare, _she _comes to Degrassi. Lindsay must have been sent here for some test to torture me. She was every guy's dream, though.

But what about Clare? My Clare. The one who I loved. The one who I had told myself I would wait for, no matter what. Was I getting that desperate to get some that I would lust over a girl I had just met? Clare was the one for me. We would always be together.

"Dude!" Adam clapped his hands in front of my blank face. "Why do you keep spacing?"

I looked around and saw that we were in the cafeteria. I had my lunch in front of me, but I hadn't eaten any; when guilt was eating you alive, you tend not to be hungry.

"I'm just tired, Adam." I picked up my pizza and took a bite without tasting it. Then I almost choked when I noticed Clare and Lindsay coming over to our table.

Adam pounded my back until I stopped coughing. "Get it together, man," he warned. I had already told him about how I was feeling with Lindsay being here.

"Hey!" Clare said cheerfully as she slid next to me, her tray colliding with mine. Lindsay sat on the other side of the table next to Adam, who looked like he might faint with her being next to him.

"Hey yourself," I smirked, ducking into Clare's face for surprise kiss.

She returned it, then faced everyone else again. "So, are you guys going to the party?"

"What party?" Lindsay asked, her turquoise eyes buzzing with excitement. God, she was so sexy….I mentally slapped myself for the thought and turned my attention back to Clare.

"The one that Sav is having tonight," Adam said in a duh-voice.

"Who's Sav?" Lindsay wondered, flicking her golden hair over her shoulder. I realized I was gawking at her every movement, and snapped my head back towards Clare again.

"He's our president," Clare explained. "Thank god it's not Holly J. again," she injected with a sly smile.

"Who's Holly J?" Lindsay pondered.

"A bitch," Adam, Clare, and me all said at the same time.

Lindsay laughed and leaned forward, cupping her hands so she could settle her chin inside. "I love parties. Are you guys going?"

All of us nodded, although I had no idea when and where this part was.

"Then I'll definitely come." Lindsay concluded.

Clare smiled at her. "You can come over my house and get ready. It's semi-formal, so bring a nice dress. Maybe you can even bring your boyfriend!"

A flash of nervousness skidded across Lindsay's face, and I'm sure there was disappointment on mine before I reminded myself that this is good. _You don't want Lindsay_, I thought over and over again.

"Yeah, maybe," Lindsay mumbled, looking away awkwardly. She took a swig of her water bottle, taking slow, sexy, sips. I knew I had to look away, or I for sure would get hard.

"Well," Lindsay perked up, giving smiles to everyone. "I'm sure we'll all have fun!"

She was more right than I ever could have imagined.

**REVIEW! I WANT ALOT, PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clare's POV

"I'm sure he's not bored with you," Lindsay soothed me for the millionth time as she curled her hair. I sighed and stared at my dull yellow walls, feeling so depressed I wanted to paint them black. We were in my room, getting dressed for the party at Sav's house. Even though in the beginning I had hated Lindsay, I realized she was actually really nice and had no intentions of taking Eli away from me. I guess I just got really insecure when I saw pretty girls, like Lindsay.

"But you should have seen his face!" I moaned, slipping into my knee length black dress. Lindsay had coaxed me to make it a little shorter to show off my legs, but the only reason I did it was because I wanted Eli to notice me. Only me.

"I mean, he just looked so disappointed," I continued, pulling up the dress.

"Are you sure you're just not overreacting? And I doubt he was serious. You had, like, two seconds before school started." Lindsay turned another lock of her hair into a ringlet with my curler.

I sighed. "You're right, I need to relax."

Lindsay smiled triumphantly, rising from in front of my bureau to come at me with mascara and eyeliner. As she brushed them over my eyes, I couldn't help but feel miserable. I mean, she was just so beautiful. She had the most perfect nose; not to pointy, but not to button-like either. Her eyes were naturally big, and when she put even the littlest bit of make up on them, it set them off dramatically, until the point you would think you're in a big, blue ocean. _My _eyes are never like that. Lindsay's body was slim, but with curves in all the right places, and her legs was perfect and tan, unlike my pale ones. The tight, short, electric blue dress she was wearing accented all of these features. And her hair- God, it was something every salon dreamed of getting to style. Long, thick, not quite blond, but literally golden, waving down to the middle of her back.

And it seemed like…at lunch today…Eli wasn't really looking at me, but at Lindsay. What if he was crushing on her? What if he dumped me? I had always thought we would be together, but now my eyes were open tot the fact I wasn't the only girl attractive to Eli in the world.. And there was no way I could compete with Lindsay- there was no competition.

"There!" Lindsay exclaimed, snapping me out of my misery. "You look perfect."

I peered cautiously into the mirror, and smiled, surprised. "Wow," I murmured. "You did a really good job on the make-up."

"No, that's just your natural beauty." Lindsay hugged me, and then studied our figures in the mirror. "We're pretty hot, aren't we?" she giggled.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my purse. "You're so snobby. Now go get your car keys, and let's get out of here."

Lindsay grinned. "C'mon!" she cried happily, grabbing my arm and practically dragging me down the stairs. I shouted a bye to my mom, even though I wasn't even sure she was home. I didn't have time to double check, because Lindsay eagerly herded me into her bright blue convertible, and in a matter of seconds, we were speeding away.

Eli's POV

_You know what it is, girl, we back up in this thang_

_Money stay in my pocket girl I'm like a walking bank_

_Tell me whatcha drank_

_Tell me whatcha thank_

_If I go get these bottles we go alcohol insane_

_Calling all the girls_

_Do you hear me?_

_All around the world,_

_City to city…_

The beat of the song pumped around me as I wormed through dancing bodies, trying to get a drink and trying to find Clare. I hadn't realized the party would be _this_ crowded- parties like this really weren't my scene. The flashing lights that were supposed to faze me really just gave me a headache. The music that played wasn't anything that I liked. The people here I really didn't know- I only had two best friends, one of those including my girlfriend.

My girlfriend. Clare. I sighed, still fighting my way to the kitchen of Sav's house. Ever since her now brand new bff, Lindsay, had arrived, I had been more tempted than ever. Everything about Lindsay just screamed attraction. I was trying to be faithful to Clare, but I felt my guy instincts battling with my conscious. And I was pretty sure who would win. But I didn't want this to happen. Why couldn't I just be a good boyfriend?

I finally got into the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and drank the entire cup in a matter of seconds. The beer was the only good thing about this party- it kind of numbed the guilt I was feeling. I grabbed another cup, finished that, and was just about to grab a third when Adam snagged my arm.

"Dude!" he shouted over the music, the cap on his head starting to fall off. "Clare's here!"

My heart lifted. _Clare_. I searched through the grinding bodies until I finally found her, dressed in a cute, short black dress that showed off her legs and contrasted her eyes. Her light brown curls bobbed with energy. Her lips shimmered with gloss, and her eyes were spectacular, outlined in a black that brightened the natural blue. Clare was gorgeous. Why couldn't I just be content with her? I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm so glad you're here," I murmured in her ear, causing a rose colored blush to paint her skin.

She beamed. "Thanks, Eli. I'm glad you're here too." That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. So why was it so hard for me to not be tempted by Lindsay when I had this brilliant girl right in my hands?

I smiled and pulled her into my chest for a hug. She smelled like warm vanilla. I was about to bend down for a kiss when someone asked, "Hey, Clare, where are the drinks?"

Oh, no.

It really was a shame that I could recognize that voice after only a day, but memory rang in my mind, clear and loud.

I had completely forgotten that Lindsay was coming. I snapped my head up in surprise and regretted it when I realized I couldn't take my eyes off her body.

Her short blue dress. Her wide turquoise eyes. Her thick golden hair. Her long, coal black eyelashes. Her lithe, tan legs. Every single effing thing about her was just too much for me to handle. Why was she so hot? But more importantly, why did I want her so bad when I had Clare, the picture of beauty, in the palm of my hand. I didn't understand what was going on with me.

Lindsay gave me a…well, to me, what looked like a flirtatious smile. But maybe I was just hallucinating…I shook my head.

"The drinks? I don't know….do you, Eli?"

I couldn't answer, for fear I would say something regarding Lindsay's appearance.

A person passed me, and I snatched the beer cup out of their hands and chugged it down greedily. They were too drunk to even notice, but Clare and Lindsay looked at me like I was crazy.

"You okay?" Clare asked, concerned.

I nodded. "I'm going to go back to the kitchen!" I shouted over the music. They both nodded, watching me with wary eyes as I stumbled to my destination. Only three beers and I was feeling drunk already. I was ready to drink some more.

**Hahahaha! Cliffy! This was sort of my payback, because I was going to continue this chapter, but I didn't get enough reviews for my other story, so...yeah, I decided to torture you all with a cliffhanger. Plus, I just had to update. So,please? Ten or more reviews! And check out my other story and review that too!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Get up, Clare! It's Saturday!" Lindsay sang as she jumped around my room, landing on my bed. I groaned and shoved my head back under the pillow, annoyed she waking me up at 8 in the morning, the night after a party.

"How are you up, Lindsay? You partied harder than I did." My voice came out mumbled from under the pillow, but she heard me.

"Well," Lindsay sprang up again, opening up my blinds so a burst of bright sunlight shone in my face. "I do have ADHD," she giggled.

I gave up trying to sleep and sat up, moving my bangs out of my face. Lindsay beamed at the fact I had gotten up. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey," I started cautiously. "Did you know where Eli went last night? I didn't say bye to him."

There was no guilt or nervousness on Lindsay's face as she answered, and that relaxed me a little. I knew I should trust her more, but, still…

Lindsay shrugged, a grin on her face. "He was totally trashed, so he spent the night at Adam's. You didn't tell me he was such a heavy drinker," she added, flicking a lock of her over her shoulder casually.

I sighed. "I didn't know myself." I forced myself to get off the bed, very nearly stumbling into my dresser. I caught myself at the last moment and glanced at Lindsay, who sat on my bed, oblivious to what had just happened as she typed on her phone.

"Thanks for your help," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. She glanced up at me guiltily.

"What's up?" I asked, referring to her phone. Lindsay sighed again.

"I have to go home- my stupid mom wants to talk to me," she picked up her bag as she said this, looking at me apologetically. "Can we do this again?"

I nodded, smiling. She rushed over to me and pecked me on the cheek. "Toddles," she cried over her shoulder as she rushed down my stairs.

Lindsay's POV

_Gosh darn it, mom,_ I thought nastily as I cruised through the streets in my car angrily. It was just like her to cut my first sleepover with a friend short. She annoyed the hell out of me sometimes, stupid hippie.

And of course, today is the day my car decides to break down. I quickly navigated it towards the side of the road, jumping out the car and lifting the hood up. A cloud of hot smoke wafted into my face as soon as I did, and I jumped back. I grumbled profanities under my breath as I dialed up a tow truck, explained the situation, and hung up, more frustrated than before.

I leaned against my car, ignoring the hoots and whistles of men that rode by. I shouldn't have worn my short shorts today, probably, but oh well. I enjoyed the feeling of sun on my body.

Fifteen minutes later, I was beginning to get angry. I was about to call the company again to demand where my help was when a familiar car pulled behind mine. I walked over towards Morty, sliding into the passenger seat.

Eli chuckled. "Oh, no, that's okay; I insist that you get in the car without my permission."

I smacked his arm. "I'll do what I want, thank you." Did he notice how I left my hand on his arm for a second too long? I blushed and pulled it back, but he didn't seem to notice, or care.

"So, why exactly are you just standing on the side of the road?" Eli wondered, resting his hands on the steering wheel.

I sighed. "Car broke down."

"Let me see if I can help," he suggested, getting out the car. I followed his lead as he came to a stop in front of my blue convertible. I opened the hood up for him, careful to dodge the smoke that was pouring out.

"Wow," he smirked, his emerald eyes sparking with humor…and beauty. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and tried to explain to him what was going on.

"See, I think that I must not have changed the oil in a while, because-" here I bent down lower, reaching deeper inside the machine to point out to him. I pulled up my shorts with one hand, realizing that they were slipping down. "-the source of smoke seems to be coming from here, you know, where the oil is located, and I think if I can just clean it out, the car can get running again, but I guess I still need the oil change, and-and," I straightened up, realizing I really didn't give a damn about the car. Eli wasn't looking at the car- he was looking at me. I felt a rush of desire go down through my body. He was so…sexy. In his all black attire, his chocolate brown hair, his stunning eyes. I wanted him to be mine.

"Maybe we should go back in your car and wait for the tow truck," I suggested quietly, shutting the hood softly. He nodded his agreement, and we walked back.

I slid into the car, and he did as well, staring out silently through the windshield. I tried to start conversation.

"so, I didn't know you were much of a drinker," I joked, glancing at him nervously. His face hadn't changed.

"I was stressed," he said dully, still looking out the window as cars whizzed past us.

"About what?" I asked, curling my knees up under me.

He didn't answer for a second, and I waited awkwardly, glancing occasionally out the window, waiting for the tow truck.

"About you," he finally said, tightening his grip on the wheel.

I inhaled a sharp breath, not really knowing what to say.

"I want you, Lindsay." The words I had wanted to hear for so long finally came out his mouth. I looked down at my hands.

"I want you, too," I admitted.

He finally turned to face me, freezing me with his spectacular eyes. He leaned over the seat, pulling me on top of him. I was grateful that I had a petite figure, or else I would have never been able to fit in the space between him and the wheel. The sunlight coming through the windshield heated the nape of my neck. I just sat there, staring into his eyes longingly.

"T-t-this is wrong," he whispered, turning to face his window. I took his chin in my hand and turned his face, so that he was facing me.

"No,' I whispered back. "It's right."

**Well, somebody sent me a really mean review, saying that I should update sooner and what not. It was kind of hurtful, because I was just waiting until I got some more reviews. But here's the chapter. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eli's POV

Lindsay laid her moist with sweat cheek on my chest, and I contently wrapped my arms around her waist. I squinted against the sun glare that was coming through the back window of Morty as we lay there, me absently stroking my fingers up and down her slender arm, feeling her body weight pressing against mine. Amazingly, the tow truck she had called about an hour ago still hadn't arrived. Lindsay giggled quietly at my expression as the sun glare in my face worsened.

"You should have worn sunglasses," she suggested, brushing my wet bangs out of my face. Her touch, it made me tingle with excitement. God, she was beautiful. Making love with her had been…amazing. Absolutely amazing. I had finally been able to taste Lindsay's sweet, rouge lips; to rake my hands through her golden hair as much as I pleased; to stare at her for as long as I like without having to look away; and to hold her tight, as tight as I wanted.

"How am I supposed to sleep with you with sunglasses on?" I wondered, tightening my grip around her petite, bare waist.

Lindsay leaned into me for a long, deep, sweet kiss. When we broke away, breathing hard, she looked up at me seductively.

"Try it sometime," she grinned, showing her bright white teeth, and then she sighed in contentment, snuggling in closer to my chest, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep. I started to stroke her long, blonde hair without really thinking about it, nestling my chin on the top of her warm head. I felt so perfectly happy right now. Nothing could ruin this. The experience had been wonderful; Lindsay was even more experienced than I was, and everything had gone perfectly. Maybe Clare and I-

Holy crap. Clare. _Clare_. My girlfriend. How could I have done this to her? What was I thinking? How was I any better than that KC guy for doing this? If she found out, she would never, ever want me again. She didn't deserve this. I was a terrible boyfriend.

I shoved Lindsay off me, letting her body roll onto the floor next to me. I sat up, edging away from her. Her turquoise eyes flew open, and she stared at me with curiosity that turned into understanding.

"Everything alright?" she asked softly, reaching towards me, but I jerked away from her, cowering up against the dark wall of Morty.

"No. This was wrong, Lindsay. I shouldn't have slept with you. I wasn't thinking." I closed my eyes, hoping this was all a nasty nightmare. But when I opened them, Lindsay was still looking at me, a naked goddess with her shining golden hair and bright blue eyes. She was so beautiful. But she wasn't worth losing Clare.

"I'm…sorry, Eli. This is my fault as much as it is yours." Lindsay sighed, her face shining in the bright sun. "We shouldn't have done this."

_But I wanted to, Lindsay. I wanted to the first time I laid my eyes on you._

I covered my face in my hands, ashamed of my thoughts. "Please, just, just get your clothes back on, and, and get out. Please." I said softly, my voice slightly muffled and full of concealed pain.

I heard her shocked intake of breath, but she complied as I heard her zipper and clasps opening and closing. I couldn't believe I had had sex with her- while I was completely sober, completely above the influence- I had no excuse. It was just a bad choice…that had felt dangerously right. But now, I had to suffer consequences for what I had done. Clare would find out. And I never, ever, in a million years dreamed that I would lose her….because of me. Then again, I had thought the same thing about Julia, and look at what had happened to her. Once again, because of me.

The back to Morty opened, flashing bright sunlight across my face as Lindsay exited slowly. I could almost feel her glance back at me, but then she sighed and kept going.

The thought of what I had just done- it sickened me. I couldn't even imagine how much this would hurt Clare when she found out. I was some kind of sick monster. Having sex with girls I had just recently met behind my girlfriend's back, just because I was craving some. Clare had values, and I thought I had understood and respected them, but obviously, I didn't know myself too well.

The tow truck for Lindsay's car finally arrived, and as he got out of his truck, I heard him dog whistle at her.

How was I any better than that man after what I had done? I leaned my head up against the wall, letting the guilt run through me freely for a long time.

Clare's POV

"I-I just don't understand why he would do this to me!" Alli cried on the other end of the phone, her voice dissolving into sobs. I leaned back onto my bed and sighed, staring up at the window sadly. Alli had, of course, given Drew a second chance after he cheated on her with Bianca, and he cheated on her, again.

"I'm so sorry, Al," I said sympathetically, with a tiny twinge of pleasure. At least I knew Eli would never do something like that to me…he was different from any other guy I met. I knew he would be faithful. I had to be one of the luckiest girls in the world. Eli was the one for me. And I…God, I think that I'm in love with him.

"Can you come over, Clare? Can you please come over?" Alli begged. I was about to say of course, when my phone beeped.

"Hold on a sec," I told Alli, putting her on hold before she had time to object. I scrolled to my inbox and opened up my newest message.

_Hey, we need to talk. Meet me at the Dot?_

_-Eli_

I quickly typed a response:

_Of course! See you then!_

_-Clare_

I sighed contently, hugging the phone to my chest. Eli was the perfect boyfriend. I swiftly switched over to the line where Alli was waiting.

"Hey, uh, Alli?"

"Yeah?"

"Give me 20 minutes to come over- I just have to meet up with Eli really quick."

She sniffed. "Sure. At least you have a caring boyfriend," she whispered before hanging up. My heart ached for her. Poor Alli. At least I wasn't anything like her. Eli would never even think of cheating on me, not in a million years.

I rose up off my bed, putting on a t-shirt for the unusually warm day outside. I quickly fixed my hair, and darted down that stairs, shouting a goodbye to my unseen mother. I hopped on my bike, pedaling slowly, enjoying the day with the bright yellow sunshine and the clear blue sky. I smiled happily, feeling the sun warm my face. I had to be the luckiest girl in the world.

**Sorry for another cliffhanger, but I kind of got tired and didn't want to finish it up. I'm too lazy. Please review! I want to thank all of you guys for all the reviews I got LAST YEAR (teehee, well a couple hours ago) and I wish you all a happy new year! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I leaned my head back against the cushion booth, sighing internally as I waited for Clare to arrive. The Dot buzzed with talk and laughing while I miserably slumped against my seat, ignoring Peter as he came by to ask me if I wanted anything, and if I was okay. How the hell could I be okay?

I cheated on Clare. I cheated on Clare. I cheated on a sweet, caring, loving, honest and dedicated girl who devoted her heart to me. And I cheated on her like it didn't matter. What was I thinking?

I had sex with Lindsay. I didn't just go for a kiss- I went the whole way. Everything about her had just been so tempting. I was struggling to see right from wrong way before Lindsay's car had broken down. After I had gotten trashed at Sav's party, the next morning, all I could think about was Lindsay and my throbbing headache. I had tried to clear my head; I had tried to do the right thing, so I went for a drive in Morty. Of course, I ended up bumping into the person I was running away from. And when I had seen Lindsay in her short shorts, her tan legs long and lithe, her hair swishing against her back, I had gone insane. It got worse when she was trying to show me what was wrong with her car, when she had bent down and her shorts had hiked up, showing more and more of her legs until it reached her-

No. I shouldn't be thinking about Lindsay right now. All I should be thinking about is how wrong it was, and how I should apologize to Clare over and over again to see if she would forgive me. Then, I would

"Dude, you want something?" Peter stood in front of my table, his arms crossed as he looked me up and down warily. I probably looked like a mess.

"I did say no, didn't I?"

Peter huffed, and looking side to side, slid in across from me on the booth and stared at me. "Spill."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Your face contradicts that pretty strongly."

"You're reading my face wrong, then."

"What's going on, Eli?"

"Why do you care? You don't even know me like that."

"I serve you almost every day. I think I know you pretty well." Peter argued.

I groaned, smacking my head onto the cool table. "It's Clare."

Peter nodded knowingly. "You cheated on her, didn't you?"

I smiled sadly. "How did you know?"

"You face looks super guilty. That tells me you regret what you did, and you're a good guy. But you're going to want to tell her…" Peter's eyes became blank as a memory washed through, and he nodded again. "Take it from someone who knows. Now, can I get you anything?"

I sighed in defeat. "Just get me a soda, I don't care what kind and put some alcohol in it too." Peter grimaced and hesitated but then he reluctantly nodded and started to walk away, wiping his hands on his apron.

"Eli?"

I gasped, but then controlled myself and struggled to smirk at my girlfriend. "Clare, hey." I gestured towards the booth for her to sit down. She did, studying me with her big blue eyes.

I couldn't understand how I could have cheated on her. She was beautiful, inside and out. Smart, kind, caring, everything that a boy could want. She didn't deserve me. I wondered how I would tell her I cheated without breaking her fragile heart. The thing was, I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want her to leave me. Her and Lindsay were very….different. You could tell getting with guys was something normal for Lindsay, but with Clare, it wasn't, yet she had chosen to date me.

Clare sighed, running her pale hand through her cinnamon curls and picking up the menu. She chewed on her lip, and then set it down again, obviously upset.

"Clare?" I asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Clare didn't speak for a moment, still staring outside the window as she tried to collect her thoughts, it looked like.

"It's about Alli…"

I rolled me eyes uncontrollably while Clare glared at me. I never understood why she befriended that hoe.

"What about Alli?" I asked, not really curious as Peter came over and took an order of fries from Clare, dropping off my Pepsi. Clare took the glass and swallowed a sip, but then she puckered her lips, wincing a little and staring at it. Oops.

"Is there vodka in there?" she whispered, her eyes widening with innocence. I took the glass from her and tasted it, feeling the alcohol settle in and numb my sensations. God, this was good.

"Yeah, there's some in there," I answered. Clare snatched it from me, her mouth pointing down in disapproval, setting it down again and rubbing her hands together so they wouldn't get cold.

"Since when do you drink so much?" She asked.

_Since your hot friend arrived and kept tempting me with every single movement she made._

I shrugged. "I don't drink a lot. Really, Clare. Now, what about Alli?"

She blinked nervously, her eyelashes casting a contrasting dark shadow over her pale skin, but finally spat out what she'd been trying to say:

"Eli, you would never cheat on me, right?"

Lindsay's POV

I danced around in my room gleefully, ignoring the nausea that was rising in my stomach. Wasn't that supposed to happen when you were like, a three months pregnant? I was only a month…I shook off the thoughts and continued to jump on my bed to the beat of the music blaring out of my speakers. My bright blue walls seemed brighter than usual today, my parents had been too high to bother me when I finally came home after my convenient car breakdown, and I felt so happy and energetic I could barely contain.

Eli and I had done it. Done _it._ And God, it was freaking amazing. He was a complete animal in bed, dominating me in a pleasurable way and filling me up with happiness to the brim. I really, really, liked Eli. He was much more deeper and complex than any other guy I had done things with, and he had so much more to him than the eye can see. He really was different- and I think that's what attracted me to him the most. This boy was stunning- especially with his bright green eyes and wavy black hair, the bangs always cutting off the view from his forehead, which I loved. In fact, I loved everything about him. I wasn't in love with him, no, not yet.

My excitement died down a little bit when my CD reached its final track, and I flopped down on my comfortable bed, thinking of how what I did was wrong. Eli still had a girlfriend- Clare, and she was actually my friend- yet we had gone ahead and done it anyway. I wondered how the breakup would be between them, and afterwards, how long it would take for Eli and I to become an item so Clare wouldn't get suspicious. I wondered how upset Clare would be, and how Eli would handle it. I sighed, guilty about Clare. I hadn't meant for things to go as far as they did with Eli, but they just did. And there was nothing I could do to change that now. The past was over and done with.

I rose off my bed, needing to take a bike ride. On my way, I could stop by the Dot and maybe grab a drink. That sounded good. I walked across my wooden floor and opened my door, sliding across the hallway on my socks and gagging as the smell of smoke registered in my nostrils. The nerve of my parents. I tried to past by the living room quietly, where they were smoking pot, but they noticed me.

"Linnn-dsssaa-yyy," my mother emphasized, slowly nodding her head back and forth, sprawled across the couch lazily, her head on my dad's chest. His eye lids were purple, and his eyes themselves were cloudy as he nodded as well.

"Hey guys," I responded, rolling my eyes as I took in their appearance.

"It's totally righteous we're going to have a grandkid," my dad spoke, wheezing slowly and placing his joint down onto the ash tray. My mom hummed in agreement as she reached for it, placing it in her mouth.

I stifled a giggle. They were hilarious when they were high. "Yeah, totally rad." I agreed lamely. I really didn't want to have a kid, but at least my parents were happy instead of trying to kill me like normal ones.

My mom's brown eyes brightened. "Spoken like a true blue hippy, my honey bunny." She enthused.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. Great. I'm going out now," I called over my shoulders as I slid my shoes on. Before I was able to slip out the door, my parents chorused behind me, "Live your life well! Take risks!"

I laughed out loud as I hopped onto my bike, pedaling down my driveway and onto the street. The wind flew into my face, blowing my hair back so hard it felt like someone was pulling on it from behind. The sun warmed my working limbs as I navigated easily through traffic, being careful not to get hit. I felt great.

I noticed the Dot on my left, and made a sharp turn, just barely pulling into the parking lot without hitting the curb. I settled my bike on the rack, and glanced around, taking in the scene while walking towards the restaurant. Kids were running around with each other and playing around. An cute elderly woman held the hand of what I assumed was her grandson, making me smile. A cute boy with the name tag Peter wiped tables inside. A couple shared a kiss over their table with their barely eaten fries. The girl's curly hair was flattened placed his hand on the back of her head. Wait…they looked familiar…

Clare and Eli sat at one of the tables, laughing and joking around. I felt tears weld in my eyes as I noticed him grab her soft hand, placing a kiss on it lightly. She leaned back into the booth and giggled, her eyelids fluttering shut with pleasure as he nuzzled his lips into her neck, acting the way he had when it was me and him. Eli looked up and seemed to notice my gaze burning into his head, turning it towards the window where he saw me trembling with anger. He shot me an apologetic look, which I could read easily: He hadn't told her about us yet. I looked back at him helplessly, feeling so used that I felt like I was hollow, empty, and unloved. Of course I should have known he didn't want a relationship- I was just some pretty girl he wanted to get with just because. Then, go back to his girlfriend like nothing happened between us. Just ignore me for the rest of his life, like I never existed, like what we had done never existed. Just like my stupid boyfriend who had gotten me pregnant. I though Eli was different than him, but looking at him now, I saw that it was all just a game, and I was stupid enough to believe it was real.

I thought that Eli was different. I didn't think that he would use me for my body, and then just leave me to go back to Clare. I felt so used, and stupid. I thought that Eli felt the same way about me. I thought that we were supposed to get together. I thought he was manly enough to dump Clare and come for me. But looking into his pitiful green eyes, which seemed to be feeling sorry for me, I saw he had no intention whatever to let go of Clare.

Maybe I would help him out with that.

**So…what did you think? I'll update soon, I promise…Sorry I hadn't in a while. I was working super hard on my other story irrational love- check it out!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clare's POV

_Beep, beep, beep!_

The dull and slanted sunlight streamed through my window and onto my face as my eyes flew open from the constant buzz of my alarm clock. I slapped my hand down onto the snooze button and snuggled back under my warm comforter, but remained asleep for only a minute more until my mom yelled for me to get up. I groaned and rolled out the bed, clumsily and sleepily navigating my way towards the bedroom.

I hated Monday mornings with a burning passion. They ended my weekend and forced me to go to school. I didn't get to stay up late like on Saturday and Friday. Nope, I had to go to bed earlier and get up early for my education. On a typical Monday morning, I would have walked into school with a sour expression on my face and greeted everyone with a scowl.

But not today.

Today, when I walked into school, I had the arm of the most glorious person I had ever known slung around my shoulders. I shook my hair out slightly from the rain and tightened my grip around Eli's waist as we stumbled into school more connected the conjoined twins. He chuckled softly at the fact we couldn't keep our balance together, and I did too. Occasionally, as we strolled to our lockers, he would lean down and peck my cheek, making my entire face feel like it had been shocked. And the sensation felt wonderful. Everything was wonderful with my devoted and loving boyfriend.

"And here we are," Eli announced as we came to a sudden stop in front of my locker. "Miss Clare Edwards' lovely yellow locker."

"Elaboration was just lovely, Eli."

"What can I say? I just love the color yellow." He drawled sarcastically, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Uh-huh. I can see that." I eyed his black nails, hair, and make-up. He shrugged my look off, smirking.

I rolled my eyes as I giggled. "Thank you for the very much needed announcement," I teased as I unhooked my arm from around his waist and spun my combination into the lock, the locker popping open.

"Anytime, anywhere," Eli responded, leaning up against the locker besides mine, absently tapping on it with the tips of his knuckles. I smiled softly and grabbed my books out of my locker, stacking them in my arms. Eli brushed my bangs and tucked them behind my ear, earning a blush from me as he smirked.

"I couldn't see your eyes; what was I supposed to do?" he questioned as we continued our walking adventure to my history class. I blushed even deeper, and he laughed. When we arrived, he stopped in front of the doorway, blocking my path into the history room. Students politely moved around us without uttering a word. I stared up at Eli's face inquisitively.

"Goldsworthy?" I shifted my weight so that my hands rested on my hip and my head was tilted to one side with curiosity. He laughed at my confused expression, raking his eyes up and down my body.

"You know what I want…" he trailed off suggestively, his emerald eyes landing on my lips. I blushed and leaned up to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, ready, and my lips were simply millimeters from his when someone crashed in between us, not even bothering to say excuse me. Eli and I both snapped our heads to get a look at the figure.

It was Lindsay. She stalked into the room, crashing down into a chair and looking murderously angry and agonizingly sad at the same time. She constantly wiped under her turquoise eyes in case there were any tears. She looked absolutely miserable; still beautiful, but just sad. I wondered what was wrong with her. I had never seen Lindsay upset since the first time I met her.

I glanced back up at Eli, and his initially irritated face looked…nervous, for a second. His eyes were distant, and he rocked back and forth on his feet. He noticed me staring at him, and looking down to the ground, he mumbled, "You should go ahead into class."

I nodded and stood patiently, still awaiting my kiss, but he spun around and speed-walked down the hallway, leaving me standing alone like an idiot.

Something didn't feel right. I studied his retreating figure for a moment longer, and then walked into the history room, sliding into the seat next to Lindsay. She didn't even acknowledge my presence; she just continued to stare blankly towards the front of the room where the teacher still hadn't arrived.

"Linds? Are you alright?" I asked, hesitantly reaching my arm across the aisle in an attempt to comfort her.

Lindsay's POV

I snickered under my breath as I felt Eli's nervous glance on the back of my neck as he and Clare still stood in the doorway.

Ha. The look on Eli's face when I interrupted him and Clare's kiss was priceless; he didn't even see me coming. Just like I hadn't seen the fact he planned on staying with Clare coming. And hey, I made a promise to myself to help him tell her, so I was. Placing my hand on my impregnated stomach for a moment, I stormed into the history room, and putting my best sad face on, sunk down into a chair and pretended like I had been crying. Being an actress can really come in handy when you're trying to get someone back.

I kept staring straight ahead as Clare sat in a chair next to me, lazily putting her bag on the floor. Out of my peripheral vision I could see her staring at me out of concern. I felt guilty all of the sudden; for what I had done with Eli, and how Clare was so oblivious to it. And she was such a good friend. It made what I was about to do even harder, but it had to be done. Immediately.

"Linds? Are you alright?"

Perfect. I sniffed dramatically and looked down. "Just fine, Clare," I said in a monotonous voice.

She sighed. "You're not fooling anyone, Lindsay, so come on."

"Come on where?" I wondered dully.

"Bathroom."

Clare got up and dragged my arm, forcing me to get up with her and breeze out to the doorway of the class. We walked down the hallway in silence for a few moments, our shoes clacking against the linoleum, but then she tugged me inside a bathroom and spun me around to face her.

"Spill," she ordered, tearing me apart with her intelligent eyes.

"Nothing's wrong." I crossed my arms and forced my eyes to tear up again.

"Lindsay…"

"Lindsay what?"

Clare firmly put her hands on each of my shoulders and shook me. "Tell me!"

"There's nothing wrong." I said through gritted teeth.

Clare's face softened. "Lindsay, you know you can tell me."

A minute dragged by as Clare looked at my face, and I looked down, pretending to deliberate. Of course, I was going to say it to Clare, but I just had to pretend like I was nervous. But to be honest, I didn't care if I was pregnant.

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out, and then nervously checked around the bathroom. It was part of my plan to have Clare know, but nobody else if I could help it.

Clare's mouth dropped open slightly as she took a deep breath. "Are you sure?" she inquired in a serious tone, her eyes grave. I nodded and she sighed, her face contorting in pity.

"I'm so sorry…so, are you going to keep it?"

I nodded again, preparing myself for the next question. I knew what it was already, and I knew what she was going to say. I knew how much this would probably hurt her, but…I had to do it. To get back at Eli by making him lose his girlfriend, and also…then he would be mine.

"Who's the dad, Lindsay?"

Fake tears flowed into my eyes again and down my cheeks. "It was a mistake, Clare, and I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, and I-I, I'm just so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Clare asked gently, placing her hand on my shoulder again. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for my response. It flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to think again.

"Eli's the dad."

**Oh dear, that Lindsay is such a liar! In case you didn't know already, Lindsay was pregnant before she did it with Eli. But she only got pregnant like a week before, so she can pull it off by blaming Eli to be the father. **** I'm sorry it took me so long to update- I was working super hard on my other story(which is now finished-eep!) Please review! And if you can, review irrational love too because I really want 300 **** but review this first! Right now!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lindsay's POV ***this is happening AFTER Eli and Clare's fight***

Okay, I ditched school early to get a break, not to be bombarded with texts from my ex-boyfriend. After I had seen Eli going to confront Clare, I knew it would probably be best to leave, so after talking to the teacher and telling him I was sick, I left. Went to my house that was smoky with the pure scent of pot. Went to go hide in my room and escape.

Then my cell phone started to vibrate non stop on my bedside table. I groaned as I reached over to open it again for the third time.

_Lindsay, look, I'm sorry, okay? I just got scared…I didn't know what to do…I wasn't ready to be a dad. Where are you?_

_-Greg_

_Come on, Lindsay, please respond. I'm sorry._

_-Greg_

_I'm ready now, I'm ready to handle this. Can't you be mature and just talk to me about our child?_

_-Greg_

God, he was pathetic beyond belief. I can't believe I decided to have sex with him. But then again, I was a sucker for buzz cuts. And apparently, also for shaggy haircuts that went with emerald green eyes._  
_

I exited out of the messages from Greg, and then I snapped my cell phone shut with disgust and flung it carelessly across the room, still lying on my bed. My parent's laughter echoed from the family room as I lay carelessly on my bed, drifting in and out of sleep. I sort of felt a little guilty- Clare's face had been devastated beyond belief when I had told her that Eli was the father of my child. Which was a lie, but…it would ensure that Eli was mine. Sometimes, you just had to do whatever you had to to get something that you deserve. And for me, in this case, that was Eli.

Then, of course, Greg pops up. Greg, the actual father. Why couldn't he just go away and leave me alone? Now he wanted to support me. He kept sending me texts and calling, but I didn't want to talk to the boy who had dumped me when I told him I was carrying his child. Not the kind of father you would want your kid around. I'm not saying that I was ready to be a mother, I was only sixteen, but I would attempt to be a good parent. I doubted Greg would.

And Eli would probably be a good dad. Which makes what I did all the more reasonable.

My life sucked.

I rolled over onto my side and peered out my window, watching as the buttery sun set for the day, the last rays of sun slowly being sucked in by the horizon. My hand automatically moved to my stomach, and I rubbed over it, wondering if it was expanding any. So far, from what I could tell, it was still flat.

Not for long. Soon it would be stretching out all of my shirts. I sighed.

"Lindsay, can you come here for a second?" my mom asked, her voice slurring as she opened my door and poked her head in.

"No. I don't feel like it." I snapped, glaring at her.

My mom nodded. "That's right, follow your feelings and sensations. Being pregnant is a roller coaster, even crazier than life."

I rolled my eyes. "God, mom, how stoned are you?"

"There is no measurement that tells you the amount. It's my sensations that tells you the amount. It's radical, honey."

"Mom, shut up and get out of my room."

She winked, and closing my door, giggled while running over to my father in the family room. I had a pretty screwed up family. Most parents didn't smoke pot right in front of their kids. It was an illegal substance. But, as my parents put it, pot was a "God given gift that should be used." Uh-huh, yeah guys, right. I had only tried it once or twice, and it was gross. The smoke was heavy and thick and choked down your throat. The world begin to spin and you didn't have control over what you did. And I hated not being in control.

I sighed again, and buried deeper under my pale blue covers. Before I knew what was happening, my eyes shut and I drifting off to a better fantasy.

Sleep.

Eli's POV

"Classe, vous êtes rejeté." ***Class, you are dismissed.*** Madame Derenje announced, shuffling with papers on her desk as the shrill bell rang. The entire class sighed with contentment as books were gathered and bags were zipped. I remained frozen in my chair, not even noticing that the class room was empty of students now. I didn't think I could face seeing Lindsay and Clare in the same place; the guilt threatened to make me vomit. I slowly laid my head down onto the desk, allowing my flushed cheek to press against the cool and smooth surface. Seconds after I had done this, I heard heels clack down the aisle leading to my desk, and the choking smell of Madame's French perfume wafted around me. She stood beside my desk, looking down at me.

"Eli? Vous sentez-vous bien?" she asked, concerned, her dark eyes squinting through her thick-lenses glasses. "Vous sentez-vous malade?" ***Eli? Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?***

I lifted my face up weakly and struggled to plaster a fake smile onto my face. "Je me sens très bien, merci. Je vous verrai demain." ***I am feeling very fine, thank you. I will see you tomorrow.***

Madame Derenje nodded, and returned back to her desk, sinking into her chair and opening up her laptop, allowing her manicured fingers to brush across the keyboard. I groaned internally, picking up my book bag and rising out of my chair. Was it really so blatantly obvious how terrible and bad I felt?

I trudged out of my French class slowly; still unable to shake off the nervous feelings that had arisen when I had seen Lindsay. She had looked miserably sad, and I knew I was the reason. But God, was it really my thought the girl would honestly believe we would become a couple and live happily ever after? I knew the kind of girl Lindsay was like- a hoe. She hooked up with guys almost every week, sharing her beauty like it was priceless. She had no respect for herself like Clare. So why in hell would she think I would date her when I had Clare Edwards, the picture of perfection, in the palm of my hand? Lindsay may be hot, but me and her becoming a couple? That wouldn't happen in a million years. Because I had Clare.

Who still didn't know I cheated on her. It was just so hard for me to bring myself to tell her.

I sighed, and then began to walk down the long hallway of Degrassi, weaving around students clumped in groups and heading towards Clare's locker. I knew at school wasn't the best place to tell her, but it was either now or never, and with each passing second, my chance to lose her severely augmented. And if I lost Clare, then what would I do with my life?

I sucked in a deep breath when I saw familiar cinnamon curls bobbing up and down in front of a locker. Clare's tiny figure leaned in and out of her small space as she bent in to grab out her books. I approached her, standing behind her as she kept digging through her locker, oblivious to me. As I was about to greet her, I noticed a figure standing across the hall glancing at us. _Lindsay_. She was standing near the doorway of a Spanish room, running her hands smoothly through her golden hair while eying me warily. I glared at her in a way that let her know I didn't want her talking to Clare anymore; or me. I was done with this trashy hoe. Lindsay's eyes glinted with the idea of a challenge as she didn't move an inch, her hand gripping the strap of her backpack as we stared each other down without looking away. A couple of jocks walking by dog whistled loudly and shouted at her too but she didn't seem to notice as she focused in on me. We locked eyes for a moment longer before she shrugged, and then ducked into the classroom, slowly glancing back and rolling her eyes. I huffed uncomfortably, and then turned back to Clare. _Here goes_, I thought hopelessly.

"Hey, Clare," I spoke uneasily, clearing my throat. The bell rang, signaling it was time to get to class, but I stood my ground, awaiting her answer.

Clare snapped up straight when she heard my voice, and she turned her head and looked right into me with the frostiest and coldest blue eyes I had ever seen. Surrounding her icy irises was red rimmed skin. It looked like she had been crying. Her face was pale and empty of emotion, except for anger. Before I could register anymore of her appearance, she reached out and slapped me across the face. Hard. I didn't know that one of Clare's small hands could inflict something on me that hurt so badly.

My eyes widened and locked onto her shaking face. The hallway was completely empty as I rubbed my aching cheek in disbelief. "What the-"

"Tell me you didn't do it," Clare demanded, swallowing hard as her chin began to tremble.

I stared at her, terrified, knowing that she probably knew. I prayed she didn't. "Do what?" I asked, playing dumb.

She slapped me again, harder this time, the blow nearly dislocating my jaw with a loud smack. "God dammit Eli, tell me you didn't do it! Tell me you didn't have sex with Lindsay!"

"I...I..." I was cut off by another one of her slaps. "Clare!" I automatically cried out when her hand made contact with the right side of my face yet again. She was hitting me really, really hard.

"Tell me!" she screeched. "Tell me you didn't do it! Please tell me it's all a lie!"

"Clare..."

"Tell me it's not true!" Clare wailed in a low key, searching through my eyes desperately with little hope, her hand slightly raised and ready to smack my face again if necessary. I winced, and turned my head from her, ashamed.

My breathing rhythm shattered as I began to hyperventilate. Now I had to tell her. This would be excruciating. "Oh, Clare...I..."

Neither of us needed my sentence complete to figure out I was admitting to what she had accused me of doing. Clare's azure eyes began to water with pain and hurt as her pink lips dropped open in shock and anger.

"You liar!" Clare shouted, balling her hands into fists that rested on the sides of her slender hips. "You cheating liar!" Her shrieking voice ricocheted off of the school walls and pounded into my face with indescribable pain.

"Clare, please, I am so sorry, it was a huge mistake!" I begged, my voice slightly rising with fear. Oh, God, Lindsay had told her. The stupid slut told her. Told her about what we did. Clare knew. Clare fucking _knew_.

Clare let out a small whimper, her face crumpling like a tissue as she let tears pour down her face, and then allowed them to begin turning into angry sobs. "E-E-Eli, how could you do this to me?" she cried, slamming her locker shut with unimaginable force, making the entire row quiver.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, reaching out to her, but she smacked my arm down, stepping away from me, her face become slick with liquid crystals. It was hard to believe that just a week ago, we were cuddling, kissing, and talking as only lovestruck teenagers could. Now look at us. We were ruined. Our whole relationship was ruined. All because of my stupid, thoughtless, preventable mistakes. God, what had I been thinking?

"I thought you loved me," Clare's voice cracked in pure agony.

"I do!" I exclaimed, reaching out towards her. I couldn't stand to see her in such pain without any sort of comfort, even from me, but she recoiled, cowering into the lockers behind her back, farther away from my paralyzed figure.

"I thought you loved me," Clare went on, fixating her teary eyes on the row of lockers parallel to hers. "I really thought you did."

"I do, Clare-" I started to argue, but I was cut off by her voice and the pain in her pale face.

"Don't you dare say it, Eli!" she screeched, her back colliding with the wall of her locker with harder force than before. "Don't say it!"

"Clare!" I threw out, desperate to use anything I had. I couldn't lose Clare. I had lost Julia, and that was my fault, but I just couldn't lose Clare that way too. "She doesn't mean anything to me, I swear!"

"If she didn't mean anything, then why did you do it?" Clare barked back, sinking into her locker more deeply, most of her weight depending on it.

I didn't answer as I inhaled deeply through. Clare glanced up at me, clearly annoyed at my silence.

"Why, Eli, why? Is it because every time a pretty girl walks around the corner you just forget about me and go and sleep with her?"

I still didn't answer, clenching my teeth together.

"Because that's exactly how it happened, didn't it? You forgot all about me and just decided to sleep with the pretty girl? Why did you forget about me, huh? Why did you do it?"

Silence was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Why?" Clare screamed out, her high pitched voice making me wince. Her scream was so loud I quickly swiveled my head around to make sure no teachers had heard. Luckily, the classroom doors remain closed, and the hallways empty. I turned back to face Clare, who still had tears dribbling down her beautiful face mercilessly. My heart began to crack at the sight of her hurting so badly.

"I...I...I just wasn't thinking- I...I...I don't know." I stuttered quietly.

"You know what I don't know, Eli?" Clare stood up ram-rod straight suddenly, spinning around to face me completely, some of her moved curls sticking to her wet face. "I don't know why I ever liked a cheating asshole like you!"

"I didn't mean to, Clare!"

"That's a load of bullshit, Eli. You meant to do _exactly_ what you did with her. You meant to _cheat_ on me."

"Clare, it was a mistake!"

"No, Eli, the mistake was trusting you."

"Clare, please don't say that…" I begged quietly, watching as she turned to face the lockers again, placing her fists above her head and leaning her forehead up against the cold metal. I couldn't see her face in this position, but I could only imagine what it looked like.

"I can't believe I was so…so naïve." Clare whispered into the wall of lockers, not even looking at me. "I really thought you were the one, Eli. The one I could trust. The one who would always catch me when I fell. The...the _one._ I thought just maybe, maybe I wanted to spend my life with you. Just maybe, Eli. I considered it. I was in freaking_ love_ with you. I really was. But you-you broke me. You smashed my heart. You didn't catch me, but you _made_ me fall."

An agonizing silence dragged by slowly as I could think of nothing to say. My mouth was completely dry, my stomach was heaving at having to see the girl in such pain. Why had I been such an idiot? God, Lindsay was not fucking worth it. I couldn't even remember why I had done it with her. For what? For pleasure? How the hell was pleasure worth more than Clare? How could I have possibly thought that? How could I have so cruelly destroyed Clare? How could I have so willingly sacrificed my relationship with her? My eyes began to prick with tears as I realized what would probably happen- I would lose Clare.

"Clare…I'm so, so sorry…please…"

"I can't believe I had devoted my heart to you. I shouldn't have trusted you. I should have known you would return it broken beyond repair."

"Clare…"

"I thought you were different." Clare's voice was a continuous monotone, containing no life. "I really did, but you're just like K.C..You cheated on me with my friend. Or, I thought she was my friend. Just like with Jenna. I should have known."

"Clare, please…"

"I can't trust anyone in my life. The person I thought I could trust most stabbed me in the back. And that person was you, Eli."

"I'm so sorry…"

"No!" Clare finally exploded, causing me to flinch back. "Sorry is not going to change a thing, Eli! You still did it! You still cheated!"

Clare wrapped her arms around her torso and bent down, sobbing heavily, her tears dripping onto the floor. Each breath she heaved in made her chest expand and then fall with a shudder as her breathing became erratic. "I loved you! Don't you get it? I loved you! Love, Eli! Love! I had never loved anyone before but you! And you just…and you just….just treated me like nothing."

The tears trickled down my face as her pain crashed into me like a tsunami wave.

"Clare…please, I'm so sorry..."

"No, you're not. You're just…I can't do this. I can't do this. Goodbye, Eli." Clare turned away from me and started to walk down the hallway, but I rushed towards her and snagged her thin arm in my grasp.

"Let go!" She hissed through gritted teeth, yanking her arm out of my hand.

"Clare, please, I'm so sorry, it will never happen again, I'll make sure she's out of both of our lives."

Clare's porcelain face turned red with fury. "God, Eli, are do you really think I'm that stupid? Even if you could get rid of her, the fact that _you slept with her behind my back would still be there!_"

The words lashed into my face like a whip, but I struggled to continue my persuasion.

"I'll do anything, Clare. I'll ignore her for the rest of the year..."

Clare's agonized face suddenly switched into disbelief. "How the hell is that supposed to work? She has to stay with you."

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Clare inhaled a deep breath, her eyes darting around the hallway crazily. "Stop playing games with me, Eli. I can't handle it right now."

"Please, Clare, tell me what you're talking about."

"I don't have to do anything for you."

"Clare!" I cried. "Please, I can't lose you. I need you. I don't know why I did what I did, but if you could know how much I regret it…she's nothing, Clare! She's nothing compared to you! You're everything to me! Please, don't leave me!"

I gritted my teeth together, watching Clare's face as the silence went by. Her expression was just…miserable. Confused. Hurt. Betrayed. Disbelieving. All because of me. But I couldn't lose Clare. I had made a mistake. I knew that. And I knew all mistakes came with consequences. But losing Clare…that couldn't be classified as a consequence. That was torture for eternity. No, it was more than that…but nothing could compare to losing the person you really, truly love.

And so here I was, begging for Clare back, after the horrible mistake I made. Whatever she said was it. Final.

"Please don't leave me," I whispered again. "Lindsay means nothing. I need you. It was a mistake, and I would have never done if I had known it would result in losing you. I don't want to lose you. You're everything."

Clare's face snapped up, and her icy blue eyes connected with mine. "Yeah, well, you should have thought about that before you got her pregnant."

Clare's POV

He had sex with her. Not me. He got her pregnant. He did all of this behind my back. I had been cheated on, and it hurt worst than any other pain I could imagine, I constantly blinked away tears as I walked home alone, the wind continuously blowing into my dry face as I hurried along the sidewalk.

As soon as I got into my empty house, I sat on the living room couch and opened up my phone. I went through every single picture of Eli and I, and I deleted them. Every single one. I did it with determination as tears streaked down my face. Every single picture of him and I laughing, making funny faces, kissing and hugging were gone forever. Just like the trust in our relationship. No, scratch that- there wasn't a relationship at all. I deleted that along with all the pictures. After I was done, I smothered my face into a pillow and cried out all I had left in me. I thought he had loved me. I thought he cared about me. I thought my days of being dumped and cheated on were over. I didn't deserve to have this happen to me again. Why me?

I sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until my eyes were bone dry, sore, and red. No one was in the house but me, and that made me feel even more alone. i just hated life. I hated that Eli cheated on me and got that whore Lindsay pregnant. I hated it.

I hated that I thought he cared about me. I hated that I thought he loved me back. I hated that I thought he needed time after Julia, when really he was willing to get with any girl.

I hated that I had thought our relationship was better than Alli and Drew's. I hated that I was wrong.

I hated Eli Goldsworthy with every single thing I had in me.

**Well, as someone requested, I made this one sort of long :) 4,025 words is pretty darn good, right? So….what did you think? Let me know! You had BETTER review, considering I stayed up until 2 in the morning working on this, and risked failing my science test by writing this instead of studying. I want some love returned! Review! And please please please please please...review my other story!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Eli's POV

"_Yeah, well, you should have thought of that before you got her pregnant._"

Shocked silence surrounded Clare and I uncomfortably, increasing the already sky-rocketing tension in the air. I barely even noticed it as I struggled to comprehend the absurdity of her statement.

Oh, Jesus.

She did not just say what I think she said.

I blinked, absolutely stunned, when the words flew out of Clare's mouth that I had gotten Lindsay pregnant. Or at least that's what I thought she said. I hoped that I had misheard.

"I…_what_?" I choked out.

"You heard me," Clare spat nastily, staring at me harshly as I crashed helplessly into one of the rows of lockers in shock. I couldn't feel a single part of my body. My heart started to race, the pulse thudding in my ears loudly. My palms broke out into a slick sweat, and legs simply gave out as I slid against the cool metal surface, landing on the floor with a soft thud. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be true. I could not be the father of Lindsay's child. No, no, no, no…This was all just a terrible nightmare.

"Please, please, please tell me you're joking," I begged, my breathing increasing in pace as I stared up at Clare's still figure.

"It wouldn't be a very funny joke," Clare snarled, standing over me with no pity.

"Clare, just tell me…"

"You can ask your baby mama to verify it for you," Clare suggested, turning and fleeing down the hallway, but not before I could see the tears beginning to form in her crystal eyes. Even through my shock, I still felt a crashing wave of guilt at the fact I had hurt Clare. When her figure was out of sight, I curled my knees up to my face and leaned in, rocking back and forth like a psycho. Which I probably was after everything that had happened today.

Oh hell. Cheating on Clare had been wrong. Very wrong. And I felt terribly guilty about it. But maybe, just maybe, there could have been a chance Clare would have forgiven me and we could have moved on with our relationship, leaving Lindsay and her stupidity behind. Just a small chance, a sliver of hope, a portion of a dream.

But oh no. Of course my life couldn't be that simple. Maybe this was karma coming back to bite me in the ass, and if it was, it sure was biting hard.

I had gotten Lindsay pregnant. As in, she was carrying my child. _My_ child. I had really messed up this time. How could I have done this too?

Why did this have to happen to me? Wasn't the fact I had cheated on my girlfriend enough? But now this? I had gotten a girl pregnant?

The bell rang loudly, announcing to all the students their freedom. The classroom doors flew open and students flooded out, racing towards exits and lockers, eager to get home since it was the end of the day. I glanced over at the classroom Lindsay had gone into; I would have to talk to her sooner or later. Have to ask her if it was true. I mean, she didn't look pregnant. Then again, though, it had only been a week or two since we had had sex. I guessed a woman's stomach didn't grow massively until a couple of months.

I sat in front of the lockers, ignoring students who stepped on my feet obnoxiously, waiting for Lindsay to emerge from the classroom. But she never came out. I kept looking towards the door, baffled, but then turned away when I felt someone gently nudge my shin. I glanced up, annoyed, but then softened my thoughts when I saw who it was.

"Dude, do you mind moving from in front of my locker?" Adam asked, smirking down at me. I tried to return it, but I was pretty sure that if I morphed my expression into anything else but this blank face I was wearing, I would have a breakdown. I couldn't attempt to look carefree right now. I cheated on my girlfriend, and now, on top of that, the girl I cheated on her with was with child. _Good Job, Eli,_ I thought sourly as I rose off the ground, looking down, shoving my hands inside my pockets.

Adam began to spin a few numbers into his lock, but he was too busy studying me to pay attention. The lock crashed against the locker suddenly as he let it drop and turn to face me fully.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. Owen, who happened to be walking by with a couple of his jock friends, made a crude remark to Adam regarding his transgendered issue, but Adam ignored it completely, his observant eyes locked onto my face. I glanced down, feeling even more ashamed of what I had done and how my kind friend had no idea about it at all.

"Nothing," I mumbled, absently gazing up at the clock above a doorway. It was 3:30.

"You realize I'm not stupid, right?" Adam snapped, fumbling with his lock again until the locker finally popped open.

"Could've fooled me," I remarked sarcastically, but not even able to twist my face in the smirk I wore. Adam glanced at me, confused, but reached inside his locker and started pulling books out.

"Seriously, Eli, I can tell something's up," Adam urged, still shuffling through his papers and books. I sighed. At least he wouldn't be looking at me when I told him.

"Well…"

"Go ahead, Eli."

"I cheated on Clare."

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Eli. Not your usual kinds of humor, but good try-"

"Adam."

"Yes?"

"I'm serious."

Adam dropped the book he was holding inside of his locker with a thump, and straightened up, looking me directly in the eye. At first his expression was shocked and disappointed, but it then settled into something unfathomable. "Lindsay." He stated simply, his expression not even changing from the mask he had just fixated it in.

He knew me so well.

"Yes," I groaned, heaving my shoulders up in a sigh again. Adam shook his head and kept looking through his locker.

"God, Eli, why?"

"I wasn't thinking at all, Adam. It was a huge mistake."

"No shit, Sherlock. How could you do this to Clare?"

"I don't know. I feel awful."

"I mean, I just don't get why you would do it, Clare is so nice and innocent…"

"Adam, I feel guilty enough, okay? I've already asked myself that question a million times!" Even though Adam didn't deserve to be yelled out, all the anger and frustration and guilt began to pour out into my voice. I didn't have enough strength to control my emotions. Adam sighed. He knew when to lay off a topic, but before ducking into his locker again, he gave me a look that assured me we would be talking about it later.

"Have you told Clare yet?"

"Yeah."

Adam sucked in a breath through his teeth, bobbing his head up and down sympathetically and adjusting his beanie cap. "And how did that go?"

"Well, she broke up with me…." I winced, unable to keep talking for a moment.

"I'm sorry, dude." Adam spoke.

"Don't worry. I deserved it." No matter how badly it hurt to lose another girlfriend. It was like a brutal beating to my heart. "But before leaving, she informed me of some…news."

Adam straightened up out of his locker again, his face deadly serious as he studied mine. "Good or bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it. But to me, bad."

"Dear God, Eli, what is it? You seem numb."

"I am numb." He had no freaking idea how numb I was right now. Too many things had happened to me in one day.

"What is it?" Adam repeated nervously.

"Lindsay's pregnant..."

"Okay," Adam said, unsure of where I was going. I sighed. I was going to have to spell it out for him.

"...and it's my kid."

Adam's face went so pale, all his freckles stood out more prominently before on his ghost pale skin. His eyes bugged out with shock, and even after a few moments, he still couldn't compose himself. "What?" he gasped out, slamming his locker shut and dropping his book bag on the ground. It landed with a loud thud.

"I think you heard me, Adam," I managed to choke out as I felt my throat close up. The world began to spin relentlessly and get blurry, darkening to the point where I could barely see anything. My stomach felt nauseous. I shut my eyes and struggled to breath. There was no air getting to my lungs. I kept gasping for air, but none would come in. I began to feel lightheaded, stumbling a little. I felt Adam pat on my back comfortingly.

"Just breathe, Eli," He encouraged softly.

Slowly, but surely, my throat began to open up and allow air into my body. I gasped desperately at it, feeling it whoosh down my wind pipes. I felt relieved as I weakly leaned up against the locker next Adam's. The nausea began to fade, and the black spots that had appeared in my vision were gone as well.

I saw Adam looking at me with concern when I finally opened my eyes. "Panic attack?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't have time to care. My life is already fucked up enough."

Adam looked at me empathetically. "I'm so sorry, Eli. Even though you cheated on Clare, you don't deserve this. But didn't you use a…you know…" he motioned towards his private area, and we both cringed at the awkwardness. But now, as he brought it up, I realized I hadn't. Lindsay had told me she was on the pill, but I guessed that was a lie.

I shook my head at my stupid mistake of believing her, and Adam patted my shoulder comfortingly. "Why don't you go find Lindsay and talk to her?" He advised, heaving up his book bag and placing it on his shoulder.

++++++++OOOOOOOOO+++++++++

After racing through the streets at twice the speed limit, I stopped in front of a small but cozy looking house with curly smoke coming out of an open window. It smelled like pot, but oh well. The streetlights lit up, casting an eerie glow along the darkened driveway, but other than that, the house looked just fine. I put Morty into park mode, leaning back onto the soft seat and allowing all of my head weight to heavily depend on it. I knew I would have to do this, but…God, I really didn't want to. Not right now. Lindsay's house just looked so threatening right now, like it would eat me up as soon as I knocked on the door and confirmed my worst fear. I couldn't do it. Not now. Maybe later. Just not now. I just…couldn't.

I thought I was more of a man than that, but I guess I didn't know myself as well as I believed. It only took one time to convince myself to deal with Lindsay later and go home to safety.

I was pathetic. But right now I didn't even care.

I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal and drove away like the coward I was until I reached my house, the safe beacon of light for my dark life. Morty's tires came to a screeching halt as I hit the brakes and hopped out of the car, eager to get inside my house as soon as possible. I literally jogged up to my door and threw it open, shoving myself inside and slamming it breathlessly. I leaned up against it for a bit, panting, but curiosity got the best of me as I heard glasses clinking together in the kitchen and the laughter of my parents. I cautiously ascended up the small set of stairs that led to the kitchen and peered in at my parents, who were chuckling and drinking red wine as if they didn't have a care in the world. They only drank wine on special occasions…

"Cece? Bullfrog? What's up?" I asked, stepping into the kitchen. My mom spun around when she heard my voice, a big smile on her face as she tucked a strand of her dyed hair behind her ear. Right next to her, my dad had on the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"Oh, baby boy!" my mom squealed, running over to me and squeezing me so tight air escaped out of me. My dad came over and wrapped his arms around us both, suffocating me like a giant anaconda.

"Can't….breath….guys!" I wheezed out, my arms flailing. My parents finally released me out of their grip, smiling at me like nuts.

"He's coming home!" my dad boomed happily.

I stared up at them, dumbfounded. "No," I breathed in disbelief. I knew exactly who they were talking about, but it just sounded too good to be true.

My mom nodded happily. "Yes! He says he has some business to take care of that will require him to stay down here for, well, forever! Your brother's coming home, baby boy."

I felt a smile of shock cross my face, despite all I had been through. My big brother was one of the best; when we were kids, he did his best to protect me from everything bad, and he always played and took care of me without complaint. He was always there for me; I had been devastated when he had moved down to the States to take his senior year there. He was only one year older than me, but even that couldn't stop me from feeling like he was my best friend. I finally had someone to talk to who would understand my problem and help me out.

My big brother was coming home.

Greg was coming home.

"Forever," I repeated. My mom and dad hummed in agreement.

"Are you guys serious?" I asked breathlessly, straightening out my shirt. My mom nodded, her eyes watery with joy, and my dad wrapped his arms around her.

Now my family would be together again.

At least one thing in my life is working out right.

Clare's POV

Though you would think after an hour of sobbing my eyes would be dry, but I continued to cry into the already soaked pillow on my couch, watching the sun set behind the trees through my window, and waiting for my parents to come home on this lousy Monday afternoon. I actually wanted my parents to find out what Eli had done so my dad could hunt him down and hurt him. Just the way he hurt me and broke my heart. I really did trust Eli- and look where that got me. Heartbroken and alone is how I ended up. My feeling of misery never seemed to end; I kept asking myself the same questions over and over again:

_Why had Eli cheated on me?_

_Why didn't he love me?_

_What was wrong with me? Did he cheat on me because I'm not pretty?_

_Did I do something? Did I say something wrong?_

I kept pulling up a blank every time I tried reasoning out why Eli had cheated on me. I simply could not understand. I had never done anything to him; in fact, I thought our relationship was going really well.

Apparently I was wrong. Apparently he was sleeping with other girls behind my back and getting them pregnant. I buried my face deeper into the pillow, curling into a little ball.

After hours of crying my eyes out, my sad mood began to evaporate into the warm air of my house. Something began to take over me, an emotion I really wasn't familiar with. The feeling I was feeling now was just pure anger. At Eli. At Lindsay. At the world. I did not deserve to be cheated on. At all. But of course, it happened to me. And that made me furious. It made my blood boil and made me want to scream out in rage.

I flung around random objects in the living room angrily, satisfied at hearing their smack against the wall(but wincing when I heard cracks; even though I was angry, I didn't want anything breaking. When I had launched a heavy paper holder onto my small foyer table. It made a loud boom, knocking over the already wobbly table, and I sighed, walking over to inspect the damage. As I bent over to pick up the paper holder, I frowned as I noticed something.

I stared down at the crumbly note underneath my small foyer table. I bent down and picked it up, smoothing it out. It was my mother's handwriting:

_Clare, I'm so sorry for the short notice, but your father and I had to go somewhere very important. We'll be back in a few days, a week at most. We have left plenty of money for you to buy groceries and get whatever else you need. Please don't have any parties while we are gone. Maybe Alli or someone can stay over with you- but NO BOYS! We trust you. We love you. See you soon. Stay safe. Call us if you have any problems._

A simple "From Mom" written in solid black ink ended the wretched note._  
_

They chose to leave me alone as soon as the single most devastating thing happened to me. Right when I needed them most. My parents were just great. I sighed and plopped back down on my couch, wiping the pillow that was damp with my tears. I frowned and gently touched my eyes; they were swollen, as they always were when I cried a lot, and sore. I pulled out my cell and dialed Alli's number, which I knew by heart.

"Alli," I sighed when she picked up after three rings.

"Clare? What's up?"

"I need to get out."

"…Get out where, Clare?" Alli's voice sounded dubious.

"I just need some fun. I need to let loose. I'm tired of being so uptight."

"...Who are you and what have you done with Clare?" Alli demanded.

"Alli, I'm serious!"

"Wow…" She trailed off for a second, speechless. "I never dreamed I would hear those words coming out your mouth. What's wrong?"

"Why does there have to be something wrong for me to act this way?" I asked, stalling, but of course Alli could see right through.

"Okay, Clare, seriously. What's going on?"

My eyes began to prick with tears, but I blinked them back with determinacy. "Eli cheated on me."

"Oh, sweetie," Alli soothed. "I know how you feel. It happened to me to, you know. Tell you what; I have some fake IDs. We can hit up a bar, using you parent's car, and drink our troubles away, and meet guys much better than Eli and Drew. It can be our girl's night out. We deserve it."

I hesitated. That didn't sound like a very Clare-ish thing to do. Saint Clare didn't go out without her parent's permission. Saint Clare didn't drive without a license. Saint Clare didn't go to a party(_and most certainly not a bar!_) on a school night. And Saint Clare most certainly did not drink underage.

But how the hell was I supposed to know who Saint Clare was? Nothing defined me. I was just me. Eli didn't rule over me anymore. I could do whatever I wanted, and get with whoever I wanted. I was single, and suddenly..it felt great. I could let go of Eli and the pain he caused me, and just go out and have fun.

Suddenly, I could see why Bianca acted like a skank. Because it felt good to be able to do what you want, whenever, and to whoever. You stayed in control. No one could break your heart because you never stayed with them. I abruptly saw the benefits of breaking up with Eli. He couldn't damage my heart anymore.

"Clare?" Alli asked, waiting for my response. I took a deep breath. It was time for me to live my life.

"Sounds great," I told Alli, who inhaled with shock. "I'll pick you up in my parent's car, right now."

++++++++OOOOOOOOO+++++++++

Yoper's bar was the sort of bar that every alcoholic dreamed of being in. It was big, it was fun, it had music, and it had tons of alcohol. It was right off the side of the highway, sitting there like some kind of dream. But then as you approached, as you noticed people going in and out, as you heard the crashingly loud music vibrating out the doors, and even heard the clink of glasses from inside, you knew it was real and not just a figment of your torturous imagination.

Alli was the one who had pointed it out for me as we cruised along the highway in the car, sticking our heads out the window and looking for bars. I had never felt so free; Alli and I sang along carelessly to the tunes on Q102 and bobbed our heads up and down. We laughed and talked the entire way. Eli and Lindsay and everything I had had to deal with today soon escaped to the back corner of my mind. Nothing could bring me down right now. I felt like I was on top of the world; I had never felt so liberated in my entire life.

"There!" Alli suddenly squealed, causing me to almost ram into another car on the crammed highway. I glared at her from the corner of my eye, but then realized that all her attention was fixated on a giant glowing sign that had the name of that fantastic bar, "Yopers!"

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Alli? You want me to go into a bar with a name like that?"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Clare-bear," Alli scolded, flicking back a few strands of her black hair.

"In this case, I think I can. We're not going there."

"Yes, we are!"Alli argued.

"No, we aren't!" I shot back.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Alli! Stop being immature! We're not going in there, and that's final!"

Alli ignored my comment, grabbing a side of the steering wheel and navigating it to exit 19, where the bar was. I struggled to take it back from her, and the car swerved wildly, earning honks and middle fingers raised towards Alli and I. I finally gave up, pulling it to the exit and earning a smug beam from Alli's excited face.

"I always get my way," Alli declared, bouncing up and down eagerly as I pulled into the parking lot of the bar. We got out, and linking arms, strutted towards the bar confidently, Alli dragging me along.

Alli had insisted on giving me a makeover before we left for our road trip. I protested, but it was no use. Alli had forced me to change out of my comfy sweats into the outfit of a hooker.

So I was now wearing a short baby blue dress that was hiked up well above my knees, just barely covering my butt. I really hadn't wanted to wear it, but Alli had insisted. To compliment it, I wore high black boots with heels that reached right below my knees. My ears were decked out in large gold hoops I had borrowed from Alli. My hair was even curlier than usual, thanks to some primping from you can guess who, and my normally plain face was….not plain. My eyes were nearly smothered in mascara and eyeliner, all black, making my blue irises pop out more. Alli had put a cold washcloth on my eyelids to make the swelling go down, so they looked normal. My lips were silky and smooth in mango lip gloss. My cheeks were brushed over with a gentle rose color.

Needless to say, I looked like a slut. But did I care? Nope.

Alli basically looked the same, except her dress was red and even higher than mine. If that was even possible. We had had to sneak out quietly so her parents wouldn't see what we were wearing; or rather, see the skimpy cloths we were using to cover ourselves that were supposed to be clothes.

Alli squealed with excitement as she threw open the doors of the bar loudly. Everyone turned to stare at us, and all the men's mouths dropped open. I, however, ignored their perverted looks and stared at the interior of the bar; it was even more stunning than the outside. Red and yellow lights flashed wildly across the area of the place, lighting up random people's faces. There was a bowling alley, an arcade, and a…a stripper pole where girls were dancing naughtily. I shook my head and disgust and gripped my hand out to grab Alli's arm. Or, where Alli's arm was supposed to be. I only clutched at air; Alli had gone off somewhere already. I shook my head and walked over to the long bar, sitting down on one of the stools. The bartender came over to me and looked at me warily, but I showed him my fake ID and he relaxed, obviously falling for it.

"What can I do for you, toots?" he asked, twiddling with a toothpick in his mouth. I shuddered with disgust.

"I want a vodka martini, extra dirty." I ordered as if I had experience all my life. This was the first time I had ever been in a bar, let alone drank.

The bartender nodded, pleased with my choice as he wandered off to get the ingredients. I fumbled with the bracelet on my wrist, trying to adjust it. For some reason it bugged the hell out of me when my bracelets and necklaces weren't perfectly centered and facing the right way. As soon as I thought it was facing up, it fell onto the floor with a loud clank. I huffed, and slid off my stool to get it. But a hand shot out and grabbed it before I could.

I looked up, irritated at the person, but my irritation quickly melted away.

This stranger was more handsome than any man I had ever seen in my life. He was tall, and he looked young(like he was a little older than me) He had gorgeous hazel eyes fringed with dark lashes that stared into mine with intensity as he smiled, revealing shiny white teeth. His buzz cut showed off the angles of his face and jaw, and he leaned against a stool casually, spinning the bracelet around his finger carelessly. He was wearing a tight fitting V-neck sweater that showed off his muscular body through the cloth. He wore dark jeans and simple sneakers, but I felt like he was some kind of supermodel as I stared at him dumbly. I heard Alli's distinctive laugh somewhere, but I couldn't even try to turn around and find her. I could only gaze at this person in front of me as lights flashed on his face and the bass of a song pumped around us.

"This yours?" The stranger asked in a sexy, husky voice, offering it to me politely.

"Y-y-y-yeah," I stuttered, taking it back from him and sliding it on to my wrist, not really caring about it's position anymore. When I had reached out to take it from him, our fingers had brushed, and I had felt a shock of electricity go through the tips.

"It's a nice bracelet," the stranger commented, sliding down into a stool.

"Thanks," I murmured, glancing at him. After deliberating for a second on what I should do, I sat down next to the mysterious man cautiously. The bartender hurried over and brought my drink, setting it down on the counter and then taking off again to serve someone else.

"So, what brings you down here to this very fine establishment?" The stranger asked jokingly, drumming his fingers on the bar table top. I smiled a little and nervously took a sip of my martini, expecting to wince and spit it out, but surprisingly, the alcohol tasted nice as it slid and sort of burned down my throat. It numbed my sensations. I took a bigger gulp effortlessly.

"Just needed to escape life for a while," I answered, glancing down at the glass in front of me as I blushed.

The stranger nodded knowingly. "Yeah. I feel you. I did the same thing. I have a bit of an issue."

I snorted, polishing off my drink and waving down the bartender to bring me another one. "I bet your problem isn't nearly as bad as mine."

The stranger raised an eyebrow, his hazel eyes gleaming mischievously. "Want to bet?" he challenged.

"Uh, _yeah_," I emphasized, eagerly grabbing at the martini the bartender dropped off in front of me. I immediately grabbed the glass and started chugging it down. This stuff was good. It relaxed me, and it seemed like I just couldn't get enough as I swallowed mouthful after mouthful.

"Whoa, you might want to slow it down there," the stranger chuckled, running a tan hand through his light brown hair.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I might as well enjoy my life and avoid my problems for as long as possible."

The stranger poked his lip out thoughtfully. He looked absolutely adorable when he did that. He thought for a moment longer, and then his face exploded into a stunning smile, leaving me breathless. "I guess you're right about that," he decided, sipping on his shot glass.

"What's the bet?" I asked.

"Hm..." the stranger stared off into space for a second. "Okay, if I win then you have to...ugh, never mind. I can't think of anything right now. I'm way too stressed."

"So, what's your problem?" I asked, setting my drink down reluctantly and turning to face him.

He smirked, and it reminded me of Eli's smirk so much my heart began to hurt. I quickly turned away from him so he couldn't see the pain in my face and drank some more of my drink.

"Who are you, Dr. Phil?" the stranger mocked me.

"Don't tell anyone." I smiled. I glanced behind him involuntarily for a second, and giggled silently at what I saw. Alli was on the stripper pole, performing a slutty dance for an eager audience of males. She was obviously drunk as she swayed, nearly falling off the platform, but a bunch of hands shot up to prevent her fall, groping her a little. She seemed fine though as she regained her balance continued to sing and dance, throwing her arms up into the air happily.

"Well…" the stranger seemed hesitant, glancing up at me. I snapped my attention back to him, and realized he was reluctant to trust me with his problem.

"I won't tell a soul," I promised, raising my pinky finger.

The stranger laughed, lifting his hand to entwine his pinky finger with mine, but didn't take his eyes off my face, studying me intensely. "Okay, I guess you seem pretty trustworthy. So here it goes; I came back down here from the States because I got a girl pregnant. I was taking my senior year down there, and that's where I met her. She was a slut, but of course when I tap her, she produces a kid for me. I was...scared, so I broke up with her. She didn't really care that much; a few weeks later, she moved up here with her parents. But I decided to man up, and take responsibility for the kid. And I'm only 18. Is that bad enough for you?"

"Well, you're legally an adult," I pointed out.

He huffed. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want a bundle of 'joy' already."

Even though I tried not to, I laughed out loud, my shoulders shaking as the tremors rocked through my body. What he said was so funny to me, though I had no idea why. It just made me laugh really hard. The stranger snorted too, picking up the second scotch the bartender had dropped off for him and taking a sip. I knew I was probably getting drunk, but I didn't even care as I finished off another martini and picked up the other one the bartender had made for me.

The world started to get a little spinney, the figures passing in my vision becoming blurry. The only one that stayed clear was the person who was sitting right in front of me; the handsome stranger man.

"What's so funny?" the stranger wondered.

"I don't see how your problem is worse than mine," I slurred, shaking my head.

"Your problem must be pretty bad, then," the stranger observed, flexing his hand absently.

"Yeah, it's a little worse than yours, Mr. Daddy," I teased, poking his arm. He grimaced, and then grinned at me.

"Well, what is your problem?" the stranger leaned forward curiously, placing his hand on my knee. I didn't flinch away from his touch; it felt nice as he spread his fingers across my bare knee cap, brushing them along my skin softly.

"Well," I started. "My boyfriend cheated on me, he slept with the girl, and now it's time for a bridal- I mean, baby shower!" I cried out, flinging my arms out into the air. I almost fell out of my stool, but the stranger reached out and steadied me.

The stranger's eyes widened as what I said registered with him. "He got her pregnant?" he asked.

I nodded, grinning as I started chugging down my martini.

"How old is he?"

I shook my head. "Only 17."

"Wow..." he trailed off for a second. "Only 17. That's how old my little brother is. I can't imagine if he got someone pregnant."

"You never know," I said, swallowing a bit of my drink.

"Nah, he wouldn't. His last relationship ended badly."

"Huh. Same with my boyfriend. Except he told me that he needed time, and then I found out he was sleeping with my friend behind my back. The world is full of surprises, isn't it?"

The stranger snorted in disbelief.

"I guess you do win the 'bet'," he grudgingly admitted. "That's sucks big time; for you _and_ for him."

"Sure as hell does," I agreed, and then hiccuped. I clapped my hand over my mouth and giggled. I felt so _free._ I should get drunk more often.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm fine," I insisted, taking another gulp of my drink. "I needed to see what an asshole my boyfriend was, and now I did. I've seen the light!"

"Hallelujah, huh?" the stranger joked, motioning for the bartender to refill his glass. I did the same, but the bartender just shook his head at me as I hiccuped again.

"You've had quite enough, miss," he said, pulling out a cloth and starting to wipe down the counter after spraying some cleaning stuff on it.

A comfortable silence washed over me as I stared silently at the stranger with no embarrassment whatsoever. He was just so handsome. I had never seen anyone as cute as him, well, actually I had, but I wasn't about to think about that person right now. Eli should be out of my mind.

I shook my head to get the thought of the stranger's hotness and out, but it ended up coming through my mouth.

"You know, you're almost as cute as Robert Pattycake," I blurted out, swaying a little on my chair.

The stranger looked at me curiously. "You mean Robert Pattinson?"

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. "That's what I said, didn't I?"

The stranger rolled his eyes adorably. "Sure. Anyway, thank you for that wonderful honor, but I think I would prefer to be a werewolf."

"Why?"

"Because vampires are weird..."

"What?" I shouted loudly. "Vampires aren't weird, they're awesome, kind of like you."

The stranger smiled genuinely, though I could see he was starting to get drunk as well, though not as bad as me. "You think I'm awesome, huh?"

"Yeah, and cute, and really hot, and-" I clamped my mouth shut, cutting myself off. I was extremely embarrassed at the verbal diarrhea I was experiencing. I grabbed his drink and started swallowing it down in heavy gulps. The stranger looked at me with an amused expression as I set it down in front of him, empty. The shots began to relax me further as I situated myself in my stool. A comfortable silence settled over us as I hummed a song to myself.

"You know what I don't get?" the stranger asked, breaking the silence and staring down at his glass.

"Nope. I don't know anything!" I shouted out in glee.

He rolled his eyes. "I was going to say I don't get why your boyfriend would cheat on...on a pretty girl like you."

Even through me being drunk, my cheeks burned like fire as blood rushed up to color them. "I don't know. I'm glad I dumped him."

"I'm glad too," the stranger commented, leaning forward towards me. I was startled when he pressed his forehead against mine, his sweet breath brushing my face. Our lips were simply inches apart, and I swallowed nervously. Finally, the distance was broken as we charged at each other hungrily, our lips smashing against each other's like there was no tomorrow. As I sucked inside of his mouth, all I tasted was alcohol, but I didn't even care. I wrapped my arm around my neck, pulling him closer to me as his warm tongue continued to wander inside my mouth. He shuddered with pleasure as he groaned. I removed my hands from around his neck, and I grazed my fingers over his clean shaven face, down his neck, and allowed them to rest on his broad and muscular chest. He put his hands on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. We continued to kiss for several more minutes, until I broke away gasping.

"What's wrong?" the stranger asked, his hazel eyes running over my body in worry.

"I don't know your name!" I exclaimed in horror. "Como te llamas, el stranger de bonito?" The Spanish phrase ended up coming out even though I took French.

The stranger laughed quietly, leaning forward to press his lips to mine again softly but eagerly. "My name is Greg," he said before launching his tongue inside my mouth. I entered a world of pure bliss as I kissed him again, ever more passionately than before.

Maybe getting over Eli wouldn't be so bad at all.

**Yup, it's what you think. This is the same Greg who got Lindsay pregnant, the same Greg who is Eli's brother, and the same Greg who Clare is making out with right now! *gasp***

**Well, I wish I could say I did well on my test, but….anyway, review! And, drum-roll please:**

**7,002 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**That's a lot more than last time. Please review- I stayed up late working on this. REVIEWS PEOPLE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Clare's POV

My eyes slowly fluttered open as sunlight streamed onto my face through a window, waking me up. I felt exhausted, as if I had barely slept at all. I groaned, pressing my face against a cool surface…a tiled floor, I assumed.

Wait, what?

Where was my bed? Why was I in a bathroom? What was going on? I took a moment to straighten myself up and study the environment currently around me.

Tuesday morning, I expected to wake up in my bed to the shrill ringing of my alarm. I expected to feel stiff, but still refreshed from a good night's sleep, regardless of my heartbreak with Eli. I would get out of my bed, grab some quick breakfast, pack my bag, and head to school.

That's what I expected. But after studying where I was, I realized my expectations were a whole lot higher than what was going on now. My normal Tuesday morning wasn't anything like this disaster.

Instead, I found myself slumped against the sleek white toilet of my familiar bathroom. After I had straightened up just moments ago, my stomach began rolling in nauseous waves, nearly painful. I clutched at my torso and heaved myself over the side of the toilet, vomiting violently. And, disgustingly enough, it didn't look like it was the first time I had puked either; but I couldn't remember going into my bathroom at all. My face was covered in a light and sticky sheen of sweat, and the throbbing migraine I was experiencing made me feel like a bull was ramming into the interior of my skull. The sensation wasn't pleasant, and added to the sickness in my stomach I was feeling, it didn't help at all. I helplessly gripped the sides of the toilet bowl as I threw up again, my fingers leaving grimy marks that contrasted with the squeaky clean white. Hadn't I showered the night before? What was wrong with me? I tried getting up, but my legs were weak and unsteady, and I vomited again. I started to feel bad for the toilet.

I couldn't think of what had made me sick like this. Maybe a stomach virus? I got those sometimes. But the thing was, I was pretty sure I would remember hauling myself out of my bed in the middle of the night and rushing to the bathroom. I couldn't remember when and how I got in here, and it seemed like I had been in here for a while. The headache made it hard to think, but I tried to muse through its pounding. I was so confused…

"Hey, are you okay in there?" An unfamiliar person stepped into the bathroom through the doorway, in his hand some kind of fizzy drink and two Advil's.

What the hell was this guy doing in my house?

Incredibly startled at someone strolling casually into my home, I did what my parents always taught me to do when encountered by a stranger: I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was still too weak to get up, so I scooted myself towards the bathtub, cowering against it. I was still screaming until my stomach heaved again(this was the worst possible time for my stomach to be acting up) and I was forced to put myself right back where I started; the toilet.

When I finished vomiting, I lifted my head and saw that the stranger was still standing there, looking at me with a curious expression. He had set down the drink on the sink top, and was now taking steps closer to me.

"Please, I don't have anything you want, don't hurt me…" I begged pathetically, not knowing what else to do. Oh my God, what if he had a gun? What if he wanted to kill me? Kidnap me? Rape me? Or-

"Hey now, I'm not here to hurt you!" the stranger said in a comforting voice, stepping back with his hands up.

"I swear to God, I don't have anything you want, so please, just leave…"

"No, really! You let me in here, remember?"

_He was probably some kind of drunk or pot smoker_, I thought to myself. "I really think you are mistaken," I said politely. "I did not let you in here, so please just leave." I didn't threaten to call the police like I wanted to because I didn't want to aggravate him.

"I guess you wouldn't remember," the guy muttered. "Look, I'm only here to help you with you hangover."

I squinted my eyes in confusion. I felt like he had just spoken to me in another language. "My…_what_?" I croaked out.

The stranger sighed. "You don't remember anything, do you? Not even me?"

"I have no idea who you are or what you want," I snapped.

The guy held up his hands again in a peace gesture. "I don't want to hurt you. Honestly. I just knew you would be feeling sick, so I figured I would help...I'm sorry."

I looked up at the guy, trying to get some trace of memory back. Even though I was sure he was just some hobo, he was actually pretty handsome, and I wouldn't have been so nervous around him if he wasn't just standing in my house like he lived here. He had a cute buzz cut, light brown hair, an angled face, and absolutely _gorgeous_ hazel eyes…I felt a strange sense of déjà vu that I had met this guy before. I shut my eyes, struggling to remember. I got random glimpses of this guy in a…sort of dark place…with flashing lights…

A random name hit my brain like a ton of bricks, and I couldn't help but blurt it out randomly.

"Greg…is that your name?"

The stranger's face split into a large smile as his face lit up in recognition. "You remember me now?"

I bit my lip. "Sort of…but where did I meet you?"

"Um…well, we kind of met at a bar…"

"Excuse me?" I shrieked. This guy was definitely a hobo. I would never go to a bar. That was just stupid and reckless, two traits that were exact antonyms of my personality characteristics.

The guy's- well, _Greg's_ face scrunched up in nervousness as he twiddled his hands together, looking away from me, a blush creeping onto his skin.

Then a memory flooded my mind worse then a tsunami, and I gasped out loud.

I remembered it all now. I had been feeling upset about Eli, so Alli and I had hit up a bar…and that's where I met Greg. I had gotten drunk after many margaritas, and I had talked to Greg and told him all about what happened with me and Eli. We had kissed, and he had taken me into his car, where things got more heated. Not sex, but if I recalled correctly, it was a very, very intense make out session. I remember stumbling back into the bar, drunk and happy, and grabbing Alli and yelling to the world about making out with Greg. Then, all of us, Alli, Greg and me got into my parents car. I remember wanting to drive, but Greg not letting me…we fought over the keys and ended up kissing again as Alli sang in the back seat...eventually, he go the keys from me...I told him where my house was…and that's where the memory ended.

I zoomed back into reality, and noticed that Greg was staring at me inquisitively.

"I remember now," I whispered.

Greg backed away from me a little bit, seeming guilty. "L-l-look, I'm sorry I scared you," he stuttered. Wow, he was really cute when he stuttered.

I smiled reassuringly, but winced as it worsened my headache. "It's fine," I moaned, placing my clammy hand on my forehead.

Greg frowned at me, and walked over slowly, grabbing the drink and pills off of the sink. "Here, this is just some ginger ale I found in you fridge...I didn't mean to snoop but I just wanted to get you something…and some Advil's…I figured it would help." He offered them to me sheepishly, and I grabbed at them quickly, gulping them down as fast as I could.

"Thanks," I said as soon as I had finished consuming them.

"How's your stomach feeling?" Greg asked considerately.

"Oh…" I noticed it wasn't hurting as much anymore. "Fine…but my mouth feels gross."

Greg chuckled softly. "Yeah, hangovers suck."

I shook my head. "I still can't believe that I went out and got drunk."

Greg nodded. "I understand where you're coming from. But it seemed like you were under a lot of stress with your boyfriend…" he trailed off as he took note of my suddenly pained expression. "Sorry."

"It's fine," I said, trying to smother my feelings of hurt. "I'm…over him."

Greg bit his lip, chuckling a little. "I don't think you are," he noted. "But when you get to that point, give me a call, will you?"

I smiled flirtatiously. "I really am over him. Even though I was drunk, I remember you being an awesome kisser."

Greg smirked. "Really…wow, I'm flattered. You weren't too bad yourself. Well, in that case, you can have my number now." He pulled out a pen from his pocket, and bending down to my level, proceeded to scribble his digits onto my arm. I shuddered pleasantly at the feeling of his touch, and he glanced up, flushing a little as his hazel eyes dropped back down to my arm.

I never that I would think a blushing guy would be so cute.

"Thanks for driving me home," I said as I forced myself off the floor, giving myself an extra boost with my hands. The headache was beginning to fade a little.

"You need to thank me for driving you AND your friend home," Greg teased.

I gasped. "Alli? Where is she?"

"Currently passed out in what I would presume is your room. She hasn't woken up yet."

"Thank you so, so, so much Greg," I gushed.

He waved his hand dismissively. "You can thank me when you go to the movies with me on…Friday?" his statement turned into a question as he studied my face to make sure it was alright.

"Sounds good," I accepted his offer, causing him to beam with delight, but then his face dimmed.

"Do you remember…at the bar…what I told you _my_ problem was?"

At first, I pulled up a blank, scrunching my eyebrows in confusion. But then, as my memory became sharper, I remembered his issue.

He had gotten a girl pregnant. Just like Eli. That's why he was up here.

But what Greg had done was different. He hadn't cheated on anyone. Eli did. And obviously, from the manner he spoke of her about, Greg didn't want anything to with the girl, but he chose to stick by her anyway because it was his kid.

Greg had a good personality, much better than Eli's. So why not give him a chance?

I nodded. "I do. And I appreciate you being honest with me. But I'll date you anyway, just as long as you're done romantically with the girl."

Greg nodded feverishly, a bright smile on his face. "I am."

"Good," I whispered, grinning back.

"I have to get home," he said, looking down at his watch. "But if you need anything, just give me a call, okay?"

I felt my lips curl up into a wide smile. "Alright." Greg returned the smile, and then left the bathroom, trudging down the stairs and out the front door. After he left, I got up and walked into the living room, picking up my cell phone and punching Greg's number in there. After that, I ran upstairs and immediately threw myself into the shower, scrubbing myself violently and washing my hair. I stood in there for longer than necessary, just enjoying the sensation of the hot water massaging into my stiff back. Eventually, I sighed, and turned the water off, getting out and feeling cleaner than ever as I grabbed a fluffy towel out the closet. I brushed my teeth harder than I ever had, and even went so far to use Listerine(which I detested because of the painful sting) I tip-toed into my room, trying not to wake Alli up, who was snoring loudly, her hair sprawled all over. I giggled silently at her appearance and got dressed into some loose, ratty sweats. Then, digging around the closet that had cleaning supplies, I went back into the bathroom and scrubbed every single surface with Mr. Clean. I cracked open the window at one point because the fumes were so strong. I was scrubbing everything so hard that I didn't even notice Alli standing in the doorway and watching me, looking incredibly tired, until she yawned. I turned around and smiled at her brightly.

"Good morning, sleepy-head," I joked with her. She gave me a death glare.

"I feel terrible. My head hurts."

"You shouldn't get drunk if you can't handle it," I advised her.

Alli rolled her eyes. "Please, you were just as lit up as I was."

I snorted. "I don't think so. I may have been drunk, but you were…thoroughly intoxicated."

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Alli, I know what I saw, gosh darn it!"

Alli rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. "Whatever. I'm going to make breakfast. I'm hungry."

As soon as she said that, my stomach grumbled, making me realize how ravenous I was. "Oh, God, I am too. I'll help," I offered, rising off the floor and following her down the stairs. The phone rang, and I headed for it before going into the kitchen. But as soon as I read the caller ID, I felt a pang of hurt as I turned away, not bothering to pick it up.

Eli's POV

I held the phone to my ear, hoping vainly that she would pick up. But then, as I heard Clare's recorded voice in the voice-mail, I realized she wouldn't. And never would for me.

I wanted to hear her voice so badly, though.

I sunk into my chair, the lack of sleep causing me to bow my head onto my desk. I closed my eyes, feeling unconsciousness trying to wash over me. I sighed gladly and allowed it to. The bell rang, people shuffled in, but I still kept my head down.

"Now, class," Mrs. Dawes said loudly, intending for us to pay attention. I grimaced and looked up at her, regretting to not see Clare's brown curls in front of me. Where was she? Without Clare, I couldn't survive a day at Degrassi. The only reason I went was because of her.

Then it hit me. She probably didn't want to be anywhere around me…or her…I involuntarily spun around in my seat and shot Lindsay a death glare, which she neatly deflected with a shrug. I huffed and turned back around.

"You and your partners," Mrs. Dawes continued. "Are going to write a paper about what scares you most, and why. Today is Tuesday, so they are due…next Monday. Got it?"

The class nodded, and turned to their partners to get started. I turned around again and looked at Lindsay, motioning her to be my partner. She eyed me suspiciously before taking the seat Clare usually sat in. I balled my hands up in fists.

"Is it true?" I hissed.

Lindsay flicked back her blond hair. "Is what true?"

"Don't play dumb," I threatened, glaring at her.

She sighed. "Yes, it's true, I'm pregnant. Alright?"

"You said you were on the pill," I whispered angrily.

She allowed her turquoise eyes to wander around the room, doting on certain things and people before answering. "I lied," she said simply, as if telling me she forgot her lunch.

"I can't believe you," I spat, clutching my pencil so hard in my hand it nearly cracked. "You're nothing but a whore!"

Lindsay raised her eyebrows incredulously. "I'm not the one who cheated on his girlfriend. It's your fault."

"I don't care about you. If you weren't pregnant, I would ignore you for the rest of your pathetic life."

Lindsay glowered at me fiercely. "My life is not pathetic. If anything, yours is."

"Last time I checked, you were the one stabbing you friend in the back and sleeping with her boyfriend. I really wish I could pretend like you don't exist. It wouldn't be hard at all."

Her eyes gleamed with anger. "Well, I guess you can't do that, huh? Now that you've got a child on the way."

"You do too," I shot back.

Her expression didn't change at all. "So?"

I shook my head. "Are you even a little bit upset about the fact you're seventeen years old and pregnant already?"

Lindsay's expression changed from anger to softness. Pregnancy hormones already? She'd only been pregnant for a few days. "I'm not upset," she said gently. "Because I know the baby will have a great father."

I looked at her in disbelief. "Correction, it will have a very unwilling father, because I want nothing to do with it, or it's slutty mother!" I lashed out.

The classroom went dead silent for a moment, and I realized my outburst had been a little too loud. Mrs. Dawes came over, glancing at me warily. "Are we having a problem?"

"Not at all," I answered, ignoring the fact that Lindsay's eyes were filling with tears. It served her right. For lying to me. For tempting me.

For making me lose Clare.

+++++00000000++++++

Thoroughly depressed after a torturous day at school, I trudged up to my house, walking beneath the angry gray clouds in the sky. I glowered at them before opening up my door and stepping inside. The warm interior of my home welcomed me in, and I came in gladly. The house was oddly peaceful; dead quiet, actually. That was pretty abnormal, because usually Bullfrog was blasting movie of some sort, or Cece was cooking something in the kitchen. But today, all was silent.

Which was weird. And sort of my creeped me out, to be frank.

I threw my book bag onto the ground and rounded around the corner, going into the pantry for something to eat. I was starved. I hadn't been able to eat a bite during breakfast because my stomach was in knots. I had been thinking about Clare. Lindsay. Greg. My girlfriend- well, ex girlfriend. My baby mama. My brother. I was exhausted with my life. I wanted Clare back. I wanted Lindsay gone. I didn't want Greg finding out about what I did with Lindsay because I didn't want him to be disappointed.

And I hadn't even told my parents yet. I wondered if Lindsay had told hers. Probably not. It's funny how, in my mind, she went from being a blond goddess to a stupid, life-wrecking hoe(**A/N- lol someone's review said something like this...sorry for interrupting! keep reading!)**

I finally settled on a granola bar, and I opened up the fridge in search of some milk to go with it. As I was opening up the milk and pouring it into a glass, the fridge suddenly slammed shut. Startled, I dropped the milk with the cap off and spun around, absolutely terrified, only to find the smirking figure of my brother. I breathed out, relieved, and then proceeded to glare.

"Dude, you were totally about to scream like a little girl," Greg said cockily, strolling from around the fridge to give me a huge hug.

"I was not!" I defended myself, backing away from him jokingly, only to step into a puddle of milk I had spilled. I groaned, and Greg laughed.

"Still not the most graceful, huh, little bro?" I reached out and smacked his arm.

"Shut up and help me clean this up before Mom gets home," I muttered, grabbing some paper towel and handing it to him. We both got down onto the ground and started cleaning the mess up.

I tried to sound as manly as possible in front of my brother, but I didn't know how else to say what I wanted to say. "I missed you a lot, Greg," I blurted out.

Greg, being himself, looked up and smiled at me kindly. "And you think I didn't miss you? Dude, one time I saw orange juice and I nearly burst into tears because I remembered how much you love it."

We both laughed for a moment, and a comfortable silence floated in the air as we continued to clean.

"So, what brings you up here?" I asked conversationally as I cleaned. The comfortable silence quickly turned tense, and Greg froze for a moment, and then sighed.

"I have…an issue," Greg said slowly, making small circles with his paper towel that was getting soggy. I got up and plucked another one from the pile, handing it to him.

I looked up at him curiously. "Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

I huffed. "Come on, Greg, you can tell me."

He glanced up at me seriously. "This goes in the vault."

I held my hand up. "Girl scout's honor," I said mock seriously.

Greg rolled his eyes. "I got a girl pregnant."

It was my turn to freeze, looking up at my brother in complete shock. I couldn't even make myself move if I had wanted to. He got a girl pregnant, too? Oh, Lord.

We were more alike than I had thought.

Now, there was no way I could tell anyone about Lindsay. Greg was obviously going to tell Cece and Bullfrog, and it would be hard enough having to deal with one son who was a teenage father. But two? That wasn't going to work. Looks like I would be a secretive father.

"You okay, dude?" Greg asked, concerned as he rose off the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, so more about this girl…"

"She moved up here," Greg continued. "That's why I came up, too. She kept avoiding my texts, so I decided I would have to follow her. We're going to meet up soon. She used to be my girlfriend, but then I dumped her after finding out she was pregnant. I feel terrible about it."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is…" Greg's face went blank for a moment, and then he snorted. "To be honest, I can't even remember. And that just made me realize, I don't know the name of that girl who I met last night."

I raised my eyebrows. "You met someone last night?"

Greg nodded feverishly, his eyes glowing. "Oh my God, yes. She was absolutely incredible, and really pretty. I'm actually going to meet up with her at the movies on Friday. I told her that I got someone pregnant, and she was totally okay with it. She's awesome."

I snorted. "Mom and Dad were wondering where you were last night. I guess I should tell them you were getting some, hooking up with random girls?"

Greg looked me dead in the eye. "You spill, I kill," he warned, and I stifled a laugh.

"Anyway," Greg continued, grinning. "This girl really was amazing. She's crazy about me, too...I think." His confidence wavered just the littlest bit at the end.

I sighed. If only my life could be like Greg's, and I could find a girl willing to take me. But I really didn't want to date anyone else but Clare. "Where did you meet her?"

Greg ducked his head while he blushed, a habit of his that I used to tease him for. "At a bar."

I shook my head. "Wow, really, Greg?"

"What? We were drunk! Maybe it was meant to be! You know how many people get married after meeting each other drunk? I think bars are the place to be if you need a girl."

I gasped in mock horror. "You were thinking? Did you hurt yourself?"

Greg gave me a sour look. "No, I did not. I'm fine because I am strong and manly."

"Or," I suggested, rising off the floor to stand next to him. "You're just an idiot."

Greg paused, pretending to think for a second. "Nah, I don't think so."

I rolled my eyes. "You're so self-conceited." I told him honestly, shoving him playfully.

He laughed. "No, I'm not. I'm awesome, and a good kisser, according to that girl I met. Ugh, I'm going to text the other girl who is carrying my future baby. We need to meet up."

"Good luck with that." I saluted him, and then left the room, complex emotions confusing me beyond belief.

Lindsay's POV

While sitting at the Dot, waiting for Greg who had just texted me, I dabbed at my eyes for tears. And this time it was real. No acting. Actual pain was coursing through me.

What Eli had said to me had hurt more than I could have imagined. I thought Eli was the kind of guy who would want to take responsibility, like Greg was doing. Even though it took him a while to decide to do that.

Then, there was the problem of Greg being up here. How was I supposed to keep up the lie? Greg was supposed to have abandoned me. Forever. And not come back. But now he was, and right in the area Eli lived in. How the hell was that supposed to work? What if Eli found out? Why did this always happen to me?

Everything was going to get ruined. Everything.

_Calm down, Linds,_ I told myself. _They're total strangers to each other, and the chance of them meeting up is very low. Don't worry._

"Hey," a familiar voice said, sliding in across from me in the booth. I glanced up, and I smiled a small and sad smile.

"Greg, hey," I greeted him. He smiled in response.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet me," Greg said, glancing down at the menu. "I'm sorry for leaving you."

I looked up at him. "It's fine, Greg, really."

He shook his head forcefully. "No, it's not. I know I was scared, but that gave me no right to dump you and abandon you just when you needed me most. It's my child too. But don't worry. I'll be right beside you. I'm not leaving you again."

My throat felt like something had been lodged into it. I really hoped he was joking. "Excuse me?" I choked out, horrified.

Greg was oblivious to my reaction. "I know we're not, like, dating anymore. And that's okay. The kid can spend time with me on weekends, and you week days? Maybe we can spend it all together sometimes. Our relationship is amiable, right?"

"Uh-huh," I forced out. Greg smiled.

"Great! I'm glad this worked out…" he trailed off, and I realized he had forgotten my name.

"Lindsay," I said quietly. "My name is Lindsay,"

"Right, right, Lindsay," Greg chuckled. "My memory is bad these days. How is everything with you?"

"Alright," I whispered. "And you?"

"I can't complain. I'm living with my family again, so all is well."

"That's nice," I said faintly.

As Greg continued to study the menu, I scrambled for an excuse, desperate to get him to leave and go back down to the States. He couldn't stay up here. He couldn't. Everything with Eli would be ruined. And I would be too. And that couldn't happen.

After a minute of musing, I finally found one that I thought was bulletproof.

"But what about school?" I asked him, just a little bit smugly. "What school is going to take you in in the middle of the year?"

Greg shrugged. "I already have that solved."

I raised my eyebrows dubiously. "What? What school are you going to go to?"

Greg's eyes widened. "Oh, I didn't tell you! I'm going to be attending Degrassi."

**Ha! Now Lindsay's going to have to pay, because when all is revealed…oooh, it's going to be good! Review please! Sorry this one was a tad short, I have been SO busy this week. REVIEWS!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lindsay's POV

I stared at Greg's face for a long, long moment before I could finally get some words to articulate out of my throat. Even then, they weren't the most brilliant. "_Excuse me_?" I was too stunned to think of anything else to say.

The corner of Greg's mouth pulled into a grin as his hazel eyes sparked with humor. "Yeah, I knew you'd be surprised. I found out that you were going there, so I got my parents to transfer me in too, so that I could be with you all the time. Make sure that people don't tease you. And now, I'll be able to support you a lot more. Isn't that great?"

_No, Greg, it's _not_ great. You're going to make my life a living hell._

I felt the color drain out of my already drained cheeks. Oh, no. I was screwed. If Greg came to Degrassi…and if Eli talked to him…and if Greg told about my pregnancy and who I was…

I didn't even want to think about the possibilities. My life would be absolutely ruined. I would lose Eli, probably Greg, and I would be alone. By myself. Again.

I was so sick of this happening to me. Why, oh why did Greg have to come back? Why did he have to be such a good guy? Most teenage fathers didn't want anything to do with their baby mama. Greg followed me around like a bad smell. What was wrong with him?

"Hey, Lindsay, are you okay? You look a little pale…" Greg's voice sounded far away. I struggled to concentrate on him, looking up and giving his concerned face a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay," I said softly, wondering how the words coming out of my mouth could sound so convincing. Because inside, I felt like I was going to have a breakdown. I probably was as soon as I was out of this sight range of Greg.

Greg's face looked worried for a moment more, but then it relaxed. "I'm glad. I thought the morning sickness was coming. But you're only a month along, right?"

Shit. There was another problem. I was actually a month along, but Eli thought I was a week…what if he noticed things were moving along to fast?

Jesus Christ, why hadn't I thought through all of this before I just went out on impulse? Now it was all coming back to bite me in the ass.

I was definitely going to get caught in the lie. But I couldn't confess now. It was too late, and if I told now, things would just get way more complicated than they needed to be…

All could be revealed on the date the baby was due, right? That's the way it was going to have to be.

I glanced up, noticing Greg was still waiting for my answer. "No, no morning sickness yet."

"That's good," Greg joked. "I thought you might puke all over me, and I'm going to be wearing this shirt on Friday. Got to impress my lady."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" I asked lightly, trying to change the subject.

"Well," Greg hesitated. "We're not really dating, but I hope we will be soon."

"That's good," I murmured absently.

"She's a really nice girl," Greg elaborated, scratching the back of his neck.

_Don't really care that much, Greg._

"That's good," I repeated.

"I met her at a bar," Greg blushed and gave me a sheepish smile.

_I don't give a fuck, Greg._

"Oh," I responded blandly, hoping he would shut up.

"She actually goes to Degrassi, too," Greg added.

Oh, wonderful.

He had to be fucking kidding me. Why the hell did everyone go to Degrassi? This chick probably wouldn't be too pleased when she saw I was the girl Greg had gotten pregnant, and I did not need any more enemies right now.

Was this some kind of sick joke?

"Lindsay? You okay?" I noticed Greg waving his hand back and forth across my face, and I snapped out of musing and focused onto him. But I could only do that for so long. I couldn't take all the catastrophic news he had just delivered to me calmly. I struggled to take a deep breath and answer him.

"What? No, I'm fine, but I just remembered, I have to…uh…get home now." I fumbled with my purse, shoving my phone inside and rising quickly out of my chair, almost falling over. Greg looked like he was about to say something, but I was out the door before he could utter a word.

I practically ran down the street as the cold wind bit into my face. This could not be happening. Oh my God, no, no, no, no.

Clare's POV **( the next day, Wednesday)**

Skipping school was nice. It was fun. I deserved some sort of break from Eli and Lindsay and all of that drama. Alli skipped just because, but…whatever.

I still couldn't get over the fact that I, Saint Clare, was doing it. But, technically, I wasn't so saintly any more. I had gone taken my parents car, driving without a license, gone to a bar and drank, even though I was underage, and then made out with some guy I barely knew. But I was glad I had met Greg. He seemed like a person that I needed to be around. And the kind of person that could take my mind off of Eli, and Lindsay.

After Alli and I had gotten over the sickening effects of our hangover, we went out and hit the mall. Alli helped me find the perfect outfit to go on my date with Greg. It was a short blue dress that fell to my mid/upper thigh, with black tights to go under it. It looked pretty.

And I was happy to go on a date with Greg. I really liked him. Despite the way we met, I still wanted to give him a chance. He was nice, sensitive, and sweet. He had taken the time out of his day to drive to drunken girls home safely and make sure they were okay. Not many guys did that.

His personality was so different from Eli's, and that's exactly what I wanted. No reminders of the heartbreaker whatsoever.

Of course, I did have to go to school eventually, but if I just kept looking forward to Friday, my date with Greg, I was pretty sure I would be okay. Especially since Greg and I started texting. He was really funny and cute and his texts, and whenever my phone vibrated, I had to rip it out that very second and flip it open. Alli would roll her eyes whenever I did, but I just loved to have someone who thought enough of me to text me and just ask how I was. Bit by bit, I was getting over Eli.

So, Wednesday morning, going into school wasn't all that bad. Even though I had English first period, with Eli and Lindsay, I had my phone with me. Hopefully that would suffice as a distraction. I smiled as I slid into my seat, looking at a text Greg sent me:

_Hey. I have a joke for you: Ok, so the tortilla chip told the salsa a joke, and guess what the salsa said?_

_**Lol, what Greg?**_

_The salsa said, "That's so corny!" Get it, because tortilla chips are made from corn?_

…_**I really don't know how to respond to that. That is the worst joke I have ever heard. Lol it's so bad I'm like dying from laughter right now.**_

I struggled to control my laughter, but a few snorts escaped from my mouth. Eli and Lindsay still hadn't arrived in the classroom, but the few students that had arrived looked at me like I was crazy. You know how when a joke is really bad it's really funny?

_Ha you're laughing because you know you love my joke ;)_

_**Um, sure I do. Just keep telling yourself that.**_

_I do, and I will. Hey, as awkward as this may be, I have to ask: What's your name? You never told me._

I responded with a smile on my face.

_**Clare.**_

_That's a pretty name. I like it._

I blushed, glancing up around me as a distraction. My eyes just happened to lock with Eli's, who was sliding into his seat in front of me. Surprising myself, I shot him a smile. His face was priceless as he stumbled into his seat, giving me an unsure look. I felt the same way inside. I must be losing my mind if I actually smiled at the guy who told me that he loved me than cheated on me with my friend. But maybe it was proof I wasn't hurting over him anymore, and I was getting over him. Maybe I could move on.

Or, once again, maybe I was just losing my mind. I shook my head and typed Greg a response back:

_**Ugh, I hate my name. It's so old fashioned.**_

_So what? It's original. And original is always better than the mess they make nowadays, don't you think?_

My eyebrows raised as a smile played across my lips. I replied quickly:

_**I don't know. I kind of like new names. I mean, the name Sophie-Anna is pretty, don't you think?**_

_That sounds like a laundry detergent._

This time I couldn't help it as the sound of laughter flew off of my lips. Greg was so funny.

"In a good mood today?" Eli asked in front of me, a hopeful look on his face. Please. As if I would ever go back to him.

And as if I ever would even consider getting back together with him.

"Yeah," I answered, fiddling with my phone and waiting for Eli to turn back around so I could respond. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"Who you texting?" I thought it was a little nosy that he was asking, but if he wanted to know…Fine with me.

"This guy I met. We're going out on Friday."

I felt a little pang of guilt that faded quickly as I watched his face fall. "Oh," he mumbled. "Cool."

I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder. "Look, Eli," I started. "What you did was wrong. I know it, and you know it too. But I'm willing to forgive you for it. We can still be friends, kind of like how I did with KC."

"But I'm nothing like KC," Eli pleaded, his voice starting to rise. "Please, Clare, give me another chance. You don't know how sorry I am."

I nodded slowly. "I know you're sorry. But the fact you cheated on me, and got the girl pregnant just can't be ignored."

"Clare, I swear to you I can make it work."

"Eli, even if you were superman, it probably wouldn't work."

"Clare…"

"Eli. Just give it up already! I'm sorry, but I…" I trailed off, attempting to have him understand what I was trying to say. He had to know that our relationship just couldn't work.

Eli's lips began to tremble. I had never seen him look so vulnerable before. "So, is this it?"

"We can still be friends," I offered quietly.

"I can't be just friends with you, Clare," his voice sounded dead, monotonous. "I like you too much."

"Then I'm sorry, Eli," I whispered. "I didn't want to lose this friendship, but if it's too hard for you, I guess it can't last."

Miraculously, Mrs. Dawes walked in right at that moment, singing something about a project that was due next. Eli whirled back around, his hands balled up in tight fists on his desk, his shoulders sagging. I sighed, and re-opened my phone, smiling as I noticed I received a new text from Greg.

_Hello? Wow, Clare. I'm hurt. How could you just abandon me like that? I think I'll go in a corner and die now…_

My good humor returned as I quickly sent him a reply:

_**Now, Greg, why do you think I would abandon you?**_

_I don't know. I can be insecure at times lol._

_**Well…how about I make it up to you? We can hit up the movies tonight instead **___

I clutched the phone to my chest, hoping he would say yes. After this encounter with Eli, I was feeling guilty, and Greg could probably take my mind off of things. I wondered what it would be like to talk to him when I was sober, not drunk of hung-over. I closed my eyes and sighed with frustration, trying to remember what it had felt like when it had kissed me…

"Is there a reason why you are late, Ms. Rovers?" Mrs. Dawes voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes to see Lindsay coming in through the door, looking embarrassed at the unwanted attention Mrs. Dawes was delivering to her. I inspected her stomach. No bump yet; it was still as flat as a pancake, the way it had been when she first arrived. I guessed that was normal, considering she was only a week or two along. I really wished she would just get fat already. My phone buzzed, and I quickly flipped it open again.

_I would very much enjoy going to the movies with you tonight. Let me just talk to my secretary; make sure I have enough time to fit in an insignificant little girl like you into my schedule…_

_**Self- conceited, much? **_

_Yup. It appears I can spare a fraction of my time for you, at 8:30 tonight._

_**Sounds great! What are we going to see?**_

_Paranormal Activity 2!_

_**Uh…I don't particularly enjoy horror movies…**_

_Don't worry. I'll protect you._

_**Uh-huh, yeah. I got to go (texting in class is not allowed at this school)**_

_I thought Degrassi wasn't that strict!_

_**How did you know I went to Degrassi?**_

_You told me when you were…intoxicated._

_**Ah…**_

_Yeah *awkward silence*_

_**So, what school are you going to go to? You did move up here for good, right?**_

_Yeah, I did, and I'll be attending Degrassi with you!_

My eyes widened at the unbelievable stroke of luck. This would be just perfect, especially when I got to see Eli's face. It would be just priceless when he saw my new boyfriend, and he would be miserable. I hoped.

_**Legit? Oh my gosh, that's awesome!**_

_I know right? I'm excited to go. Now, you pay attention in class. Put you phone away, and be a good girl._

_**Humph. Fine. See you tonight, at the mall's theatre?**_

_Yup ;)_

I sighed in contentment, and found myself looking into the eyes of Lindsay. I shot her a mean look at her, but she didn't even appear to notice. She looked exhausted, with purple bags under her eyes and occasional yawns escaping her mouth.

If she wasn't having my ex-boyfriend's baby, I might have even felt sorry for her.

I didn't even realize class was over until the bell rang, and everyone bolted out the room. Eli followed their lead after shooting a sad look my way, which I just shook off. I was done with him. After all he had done to me, there was no way I would ever even think of associating with him again. In any way.

"Hey, Clare," Lindsay said tentatively, walking up to stand beside my desk while I stared up at her in blatant disbelief.

"Sorry, I don't have any books on what to do when you sleep with your friend's boyfriend and then get knocked up." I doubt she would be able to read, anyway.

Lindsay sighed. "Clare, please, I'm sorry!"

I shook my head, chuckling under my breath humorlessly. "You sound so pathetic right now."

"Clare," Lindsay begged. "I need your help. I really need a friend right now. Don't leave me. I'm nothing like that Jenna chick you told me about, so just please!"

"It's funny, because Eli was singing the same song you are just a second ago. And his pleads sounded pretty pathetic too."

"Clare, come on, don't be like that."

"Don't you dare tell me what to be like," I spat through gritted teeth, glaring at her. "You need to worry about yourself."

"Clare-"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you anymore! It's a waste of my time, because all you are is a boyfriend stealing hoe. Do yourself a favor; go get a life."

Lindsay clenched her jaw together tightly, and I could see I had gotten her mad, the traces of exhaustion fading from her face. Good. I stood up, shoving my books inside my back with more force than necessary. My phone fell out of my pocket from all the sudden movement, and clattered to the floor loudly. I bent over to pick it up, but Lindsay beat me to it, turning it over in her tan hand, a mischievous look on her slutty face.

"Give me that," I growled, my anger beginning to boil beneath my skin. Lindsay merely smirked, still turning it over and glancing down on it.

If she wanted to keep all her limbs attached to her body, she had better give it back.

Lindsay obviously didn't receive the telepathic message I was sending her, as she kept the phone in her hand. "Clare, it's just a phone. I only wanted to give you some motivation to help me out. I saw how much you were texting during class; you must enjoy having it with you a lot." Lindsay gave me a fake smile and flipped it open. "Now, let's see, ooh, text messages, that should be interesting."

She didn't have a chance to look in my inbox because at that very moment my palm connected with her cheek, a loud smack echoing around the room.

God, finally. She needed to get hit.

"Did you…just…_slap_ me?" Lindsay finally said after a few seconds of silent. Her words were interlaced with fury as her big turquoise eyes locked onto my face.

"Yes," I answered, snatching my phone out of her stunned grip and walking towards the door. I was about to turn the knob when Lindsay grabbed my hair, tugging me back and making my hand fly back towards the back of my head in pain. I spun around to face her wildly.

"What the hell?" I screeched.

Lindsay snickered. "Now, we're even."

My vision turned completely red. I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks from anger. My hands began to tremble involuntarily. I glared at her so harshly that my eyes began to ache. Fury throbbed around my head, blocking rational thoughts and logic. She had crossed the line, and we both knew it.

Screw the fact she was carrying my boyfriend's child. She was asking for a beat down.

I flew at her in a rage, causing both of us to fall on the ground, me on top of her. Lindsay's eyes widened with surprise and fright. I then went wild, tugging at her hair and slapping at her face continuously. She fought me back, occasionally scratching at my cheeks and grabbing at my curls, making me wince. I, however, had the upper hand. I didn't kick her or anything, but I was on top, and even though she was taller, Lindsay was clearly weaker than me. I didn't even have control of my hands anymore; they just kept flying by themselves towards Lindsay's face.

I had been so angry lately, and it felt good to let it all out on the cause. Or, one of the causes.

Lindsay did manage to shove me off, eventually, and then she rolled over, rising herself up and running towards the door. I got up quickly and caught the long strands of hair that flew out behind her yanking her back down, causing her to yowl out in pain. She turned around and let her hand fly onto my cheek, slapping me loudly. I shoved her in her shoulders, and she stumbled, losing her balance. Her eyes were lit with fury as she came at me, causing me to bump back into the desk, my arms flailing wildly to protect myself. Lindsay was still on top of me, hitting me with no aim at all. I finally regained my strength, and, glancing around me first, picked up a text book and swung it at the side of her torso. She cried out in alarm and crouched over, leaning up against one of the desks and glaring up at me. I gave her a sweet smile as I fixed my hair and clothes and headed towards the exit.

"Now," I corrected her, smugly opening the door. "We're even."

Eli's POV

"Dude, it's ok," Adam tried to console me for the millionth time as I miserably sat down at our lunch table, slamming my tray down.

"No, Adam, it's not! She doesn't want me anymore!"

"Eli," Adam said seriously. "She's probably just using this guy as a rebound. She's trying to get over you."

I sighed. As much as I wanted to believe Adam's theory, I just couldn't. I knew that in class this morning, it had been the guy Clare was texting. Every time her phone vibrated, some sort of noise of happiness came from her mouth, and she responded as soon as she got it. She seemed happy, and she seemed like she pitied me.

And it seemed like she didn't even care about me at all.

Which was the worst thing possible. If she didn't care about me anymore, there wasn't any way that she would ever think about me anymore, and then we were really…done. I winced at the thought.

I hung my head in misery. "Adam, my life sucks."

Adam bit his lip. "I can't disagree with that. Have you told your parents about…Lindsay's…situation?"

I snorted. "Hell no. I can't and I won't. Greg has already got a kid coming on the way."

Adam scrunched his eyes in confusion. "Uh, who's Greg?"

"My brother," I explained. "He just moved back down here. And I'm not going to tell him either, because he thinks I'm a good person. I want someone to still think I am a good person."

Adam shook his head. "Shit, man. I'm sorry."

I didn't bother to respond, I just stabbed at my salad with my fork more violently than necessary. I hated my life. Why couldn't Clare just forgive me? I had done everything I could possibly do…

Oh, wait, that's right. The girl I cheated on Clare with is now knocked up. With my child. If I were Clare, I wouldn't forgive me either.

Why was I such an idiot? Why did I have to cheat on Clare? Now she was off with some other guy who would treat her much better than I ever could.

Why couldn't Clare just give me a chance to change, though? I mean, would that really be so bad?

"Hey," Adam perked up suddenly. "Want to hit up the movies tonight?"

I really wanted to slap him right now. Damn his optimistic view of things. I gave him a death glare as I responded.

"Do I look like I want to go to the movies, Adam?"

Adam sighed. "Come on, Eli. You need to get out. Cheer up."

"Is there a reason I should want to cheer up?"

"Well, you can't just sulk for the rest of your life," Adam pointed out reasonably.

I groaned. Adam always thought logically. "Adam…"

"We can see something scary," he offered.

"Adam, I don't know…."

"That's too bad. You're going. Paranormal Activity 2 is premiering tonight."

I huffed in defeat. "Fine."

++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOOO++++++++

Clare's POV

I bounced up and down in my comfy flats, overly excited and eager to see Greg. The movie theatre lobby buzzed with activity; people buying their tickets, popcorn popping, cups being filled with drinks, excited talking. The energy radiating from every wall seemed to be sucked into me, making my mood even better. I was so happy to see Greg tonight.

Alli, again, had helped me with my outfit. We had already picked one out at the mall, but she changed her mind, and of course, I had no say whatsoever in it. Tonight, I was wearing dark skinny jeans that accentuated my legs. I wore a cute, casual, baby blue t-shirt on top with the Abercrombie logo. My feet were squished into Alli's size 4 black Uggs, but even then, my feet were comfy in the soft fur. My make-up was light, but still noticeable around my eyes. Alli had dubbed me "gorgeous" after she had finished playing around with me like a Barbie doll. But was it worth it if I could impress Greg? Most definitely.

Two hands snaked around my eyes, enveloping me in darkness for a moment. I smiled, knowing who it was. "Hey, Greg."

"Darn it, how did you know?" Greg whined as he removed them, grinning down at me happily. He, of course, looked like a model in his casual jeans and sweater. Why was he so hot? He made me feel so plain in comparison.

He held his arm out for me to take. "Shall we?"

I giggled, linking my arm with his. I wondered why I was so giddy tonight. "We shall," I replied. We walked over to the ticket booth, Greg buying my ticket and ignoring my protests for me to buy it with my own money.

"My mom raised me to be a gentleman," he explained as we walked over to the snack line.

I smirked. "Aren't gentlemen supposed to listen to a woman?"

Greg stared at me for a second, amused, and then shrugged, an impressed look on his face. "Touché."

We grabbed our popcorn and sodas, and entered the crowded theatre. The credits were still showing, so Greg and I grabbed seats near the front. We settled in, and immediately, Greg began devouring the popcorn, once again ignoring my protests.

"You're such a pig!" I squealed as he shoved another handful into his mouth. He merely grinned and swallowed.

The movie began to play, right off the bat having someone killed and someone getting possessed by the devil. Without even realizing it, I had cowered into Greg's chest, and his arms were wrapped around me tightly. And…it felt really, really nice.

At one point in the movie, I glanced up at Greg through my lashes, smirking at how into the movie he was. He noticed me looking at him and grinned, waggling his eyebrows, causing us both to giggle.

Then, two seconds later, somehow his lips were plastered to mine. I groaned into the kiss, smiling internally at the taste of his buttery mouth. He gripped my curls tightly and pulled me in closer, to the point where I moved out of my seat and straddled him, my arms secured around his neck, my body leaning into his muscular chest.

I was pretty sure I was falling for Greg.

Eli's POV

"This movie sucks," I hissed to Adam as another person got possessed. Adam waved his hand dismissively, completely enveloped into the movie, his eyes widening. I sighed and crossed my arms, glaring at the people around me. Why were they so happy? And why couldn't I just be that way?

The movie made a sudden loud noise, causing both Adam and I to jump. I rolled my eyes at the person getting stabbed on the screen, but Adam's entire face paled, his eyes growing infinitely wider.

"Holy shit," Adam breathed.

"Adam, it's not that scary," I spoke condescendingly.

"No, no, Eli, not the movie, just…look." He smacked my arm and I followed his gaze across the rows of seats. My stomach dropped down to my knees at what he was looking at.

The girl he was staring at was obviously Clare. The curls, the shape of her head, her azure eyes even visible in the dark theatre. The fact that she was here wasn't that big of a deal.

It was the fact that she was sucking face with some guy, on his lap and everything, that made my heart crack audibly. I could barely even focus on the guy. All I could see was Clare. All over him. Hands in his hair and everything. A noise of pain escaped my lips. Adam pressed his mouth together, and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Eli…" he began to say.

I ignored him as I rose out of my seat, shoving the bucket of popcorn out of my lap. Without looking back at Adam, or Clare, and that guy who she was kissing, I ran out the exit of the theatre.

**Review! Sorry it took me so long to update! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I'm very sorry it took me so long to update the last chapter. I was just SO busy. But the thing that really motivates me is your reviews, and with each chapter, they just keep getting nicer and nicer. So, I decided that I would reply to some of them, because I felt bad just ignoring them like they meant nothing. Because they mean A LOT. Okay, so here I go(I'll try to get as many as I can):**

**ECgreengurl17: Thanks so much for reviewing a lot of my chapters! And you really think I should be the writer for Degrassi? *blush* I have always loved drama lol**

**ilovetaylorswift13: Your reviews are always really nice and encouraging, and I appreciate them! Whenever I post a new chapter, I know that your review will be there!**

**Eclare4life: The fact that you told me you smile whenever I update made my entire YEAR. Thank you so much!**

**mary24798: I love your reviews! They really make me happy!**

**MusicRox526: You always review, and that means a lot. Thanks!**

**PolkaDotBowLace: Your reviews always give me a basic summary of how I am doing with my writing and drama, and I LOVE it. I can always count on your reviews to tell me how I'm doing.**

**Nydegrassigirl: I'm really happy you're excited about my story! It means a lot! Thank you!**

**EClarefan4ever: Creg? Oh yes. I like that. That is what we shall call Clare and Greg. Oh yes. Thanks for your review!**

**kittenamos: Your reviews are awesome! Thanks!**

**HaileysComet18: You really think I'm an amazing writer? Thank you SO much. You have NO idea how much that means to me…**

**KitKat0219: Please don't die of anticipation. I need your awesome reviews lol. Thank you!**

**AileenLovesEli: Okay, YOUR reviews are by far the most AWESOME ones I have ever gotten. Whenever I see a review from you, I always smile, because they are always so encouraging! Thank you so much and I hope you keep reading my story!**

**Peacelove333: This is your favorite story? Wow! Thanks!**

**Sorry I didn't get all the reviewers, but next chapter, I'll make sure I get the ones I miss. I love you all, though.**

***AND ALSO VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY STORY WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS!***

**Okay. Now, after this lengthy author's note, onward to Chapter 12! Hurrah! And also *there is a bit of a racy scene in here* its just a dream...but, yeah. you have been warned!  
**

Clare's POV

"I had a really nice time tonight," I gushed as Greg and I walked out of the theatre, holding hands. He smiled, leaning down and pecking my cheek. I blushed, and felt a silent laugh rock the frame of his muscular body as I leaned against him lightly.

"As did I," Greg grinned, throwing away the empty popcorn bucket and drink we had shared. "See, the movie wasn't so scary after all, was it?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know. It's not like I watched it."

Greg nodded apprehensively. "True. Are you addicted to my lips or something? I could barely breathe."

I smacked him in the arm as he laughed aloud. I really, really liked him. Everything about him was just so rare to find in a guy. His humor, his kindness, just…everything. I loved the way he kissed me, and the way he held me tight around my waist- not to tight, but just right. Everything about being with him was starting to convince me it was fate that had brought us together. No one had ever made me feel this way.

Except for Eli.

I couldn't deny it, no matter how badly I tried to. I still had feelings for him. I was still heartbroken by the fact he cheated on me. Yet…I still missed him. I missed the guy who destroyed me.

But now there was the fact my feelings for Greg were beginning to bubble to the surface.

They weren't anything like the ones I had for Eli, of course, but they were intense. Different from anything I had ever felt before. Not love, but…desire? I wasn't sure.

Maybe I should be honest with Greg and tell him I still loved my ex.

But maybe not.

But Greg was honest with me. He told me he got a girl pregnant. I knew how hard it must have been for him to tell me that. I should pay back the favor.

I should…but I really didn't want to. I liked Greg. A lot. But it was just I was still in love with Eli.

"Hey, you're zoning out on me." Greg waved his hand in front of my face as we approached the exit of theatre. I glanced out the door, looking at the deep purple sky outside, then looked up at Greg's cute face. He was innocent…and understanding…I needed to tell him. A relationship has to be built off of trust, and can't be made stronger if someone still has feelings for their ex.

"Earth to Clare," Greg mimicked in a robot like voice. "You okay?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"Did I do something?" Greg asked, his face becoming etched with concern and guilt I had never met such a sensitive guy before, and it just added onto my escalating feelings for him.

"No, no!" I immediately shot down his assumptions, horrified that he would blame himself. "But I need to tell you something. You see, I-"

"Clare?" a voice interrupted me from behind. I spun around, locking a gaze with bright baby blue eyes.

"Adam?" I blurted. Adam's face was shocked. Obviously, he had figured out that Greg and I were a…thing. He looked at us up and down, his eyes fixating on our intertwined hands. He looked like he was about to say something, opening his mouth, but Greg cut him off.

"Hi! Nice to meet you," Greg offered his hand to shake amiably. Adam gaped at us for a second longer, but then took control over his senses and forced his hand to stick out as well.

"I'm Greg," Greg confirmed, smiling.

"Adam. I'm a friend of Clare's," Adam said, still looking from Greg to me warily. People shoved past us, chatting and laughing animatedly as Adam and I stood awkwardly looking at each other, and Greg still smiling.

"So…" Adam dragged out. "Greg. I actually just needed to talk to Clare a moment…"

"Oh," Greg spoke as if he were surprised. He continued smiling at us for another moment, but then his face rearranged into suspicion and anger. "You're not Clare's ex, are you?"

"No, no," Adam and I both said quickly in tandem. Greg's face relaxed. I hadn't known he was so protective and caring of me…it was kind of cute.

"Oh, okay," Greg cheerfully said. "Nice meeting you, Adam. I'll warm up the car, Clare." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before ducking outside. The door shutting seemed to echo around the awkward silence Adam and I were creating again.

"So," Adam cleared his throat. "You and that guy, huh?"

I glared at him. "You can't blame me for moving on."

"Can I blame you for sucking face with him in front of Eli?" Adam snapped back, his cheeks starting to turn red with anger. Shock flitted across my face.

"Wait…you guys were in the movie?" Shit. As much as I wanted to see Eli hurt right now, that must have been painful for him. He deserved it, though. _Karma_, I thought, trying to placate myself.

"We were trying to enjoy the film," Adam remarked sarcastically. "Kind of hard to watch when there was a make-out session going on too." His tone instantly got my back up again.

"I didn't know you guys were in there. That's just too bad for Eli, now isn't it? He cheated on me. He got the girl pregnant. And now he wants me back-"

"Because he loves you, Clare," Adam interrupted eagerly. "He made a mistake. You need to forgive him."

"Why the hell should I?" I screeched. Try as I might to fight them off, tears started to drift up to my eyes, and Adam's face became concerned. Only a minute of dialogue with Adam about Eli, and I was already starting to cry.

"Clare, look, I-"

"Really, do you expect me to fly into his arms and forgive him?"

"No, but I expect you to act a little more mature! You guys need to talk. What he did was wrong, but you need to talk. So grow up!" Adam shouted back at me. By now, people were beginning to stare. Our yelling was attracting attention. I quickly migrated over to a secluded corner, where a few arcade games gave off a dim glow, and Adam followed me, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"Don't tell me to grow up," I hissed once we were in the shadows. "You need to tell that to my _ex_-boyfriend."

"Clare…you're going through with this too fast. You still have feelings for him."

Bang. He hit home. My tough exterior began to fade as I stared at him helplessly, leaning up against an arcade machine. Even though it was dark, Adam could see me beginning to crack.

"You still have feelings for him," Adam repeated, his face softening.

No one could know that I still truly liked Eli. What would they think of me if I went back to him after all he had done? They'd see me as desperate. They'd see me as a fool.

They'd see me as a love-struck teenager.

And they would be right. Eli was irreplaceable in my world. As much as I wanted to deny it, I still loved him. Greg could never change that.

But I maybe could. I would try. I liked Greg- hell, maybe even one day I would love him. And until that day came, I would try with all my might to forget my feelings for Eli.

The determinacy washed over me, erasing my emotions of hesitation and doubt. I felt relieved as that happened. I couldn't look weak in front of Adam. Or anyone. I had to stay strong. People didn't care about how I felt, or what would happen to me if they did something. People didn't care about anyone but themselves. I learned that from Eli. I had to stay strong. I had to stay strong.

"Shut the fuck up, Adam. You don't know me." Adam's face paled as the profanity flew out of my mouth.

"Clare…what is this? What's happening to you?"

"Life," I answered blandly. "I'm not changing, Adam; I'm just seeing the world as it is. Eli's cheating was a big wake up call. I was living in a little fairy tale world up to that point."

"Clare, no you weren't," Adam disagreed softly. "You guys really loved each other. Love does exist, and you found it with Eli."

As much as I told myself not to get weak, not to get vulnerable, I couldn't control the hit of emotion that snuck into my voice as I answered him.

"You don't know how it felt," I interjected, my eyes still watering. "Adam, it…hurt. To know he had cheated on me. To know he had gotten her pregnant. It hurt so…so bad. After all the times we spent together, all the times he told me he loved me…to know that it was all lies was so…excruciating. He broke me, Adam. He broke me. I'm hurt. But I'm trying to move on. I'm trying to fix myself. So don't stop me." I whispered the last part as I shoved past him, throwing open the door of the exit and running outside.

Lindsay's POV

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shrieked at my parents. They glanced at each other, for once not completely stoned. My dad sighed and rubbed his forehead as he sank into the couch cushions; my mom drummed her fingers nervously on the coffee table. She was already seated on the couch, but both of them looked highly uncomfortable. Probably because they didn't have any weed to smoke.

"Look, Linds…I know this is bad news, but with the baby coming, we have to get another source of income."

"So get your lazy asses up and go get a job," I growled at them, crossing my arms tightly against my chest. My mom glowered up and at me for my language, but it faltered as I met her gaze with a deadly glare.

"That evil eye of yours," she chuckled uneasily, running a hand through her limp brown hair.

I smacked my hand down onto the wall, causing both of them to jump. "It's not funny! I can't believe you! Aren't you the least bit worried we may starve?"

"We can always go to your grandparents for extra money," my dad suggested. He always wants to find the easy way out. Scratch that, he _and _my mom always want to find the easy way out.

My mom sighed. "We're already sucking them dry, Ted. Even when you had your job."

"So what are we going to do?" I demanded. They glanced at each other briefly, and then breathed out slowly, as if preparing me for something huge.

"You have to get a job, Lindsay," my dad said calmly.

I stared at them in blatant disbelief for a long, tense moment. When it was clear they weren't joking, I gasped. "You guys are so…sick! How the _hell_ am I supposed to work when I have a fucking _child_ on the way? What the _hell _is wrong with you guys? Why can't you just work?"

"We're not eligible for jobs," my dad admitted. "My boss…he put out a bad reputation for me after firing me."

"Is it about the fact you're always high?" I screeched.

Silence.

"And maybe if you had thought about the fact of how expensive smoking it is we wouldn't be poor!"

Silence.

"Wow. So you were spending all of this family's money on weed. Not even caring if your pregnant daughter might starve."

Silence.

"That's why you got fired, dad, right? Because you showed up to work under the influence."

Silence.

"And now that pregnant daughter of yours is going to be forced to work to support an entire family."

"It'll be good practice for the future…?" my mom suggested. I gave both of them a look of disgust before opening up my front door and slipping out into the night.

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my hoodie and took long, angry strides, my hair flying out behind me because of my speed. I couldn't believe this. My mom didn't work; it was my dad that brought in the income to provide for me and for their weed. He had a small job at an automotive that didn't pay much, but gave us just enough money to survive. Sure, we went hungry sometimes, but that was only when it was really bad.

Things were extremely bad now without the job. And now they needed me to work. One thing for sure, I wouldn't be buying them any pot.

If I got a job.

I sighed, rounding a corner. I couldn't believe my parents. Forcing a job on a pregnant sixteen year old was just ridiculous. And low. Maybe I should move in with my grandparents. Or Eli, if he would let me.

I snorted at the thought. Eli hated me. I ruined his relationship with Clare, as I had planned, but, oddly enough, he still didn't want to be with me. I had thought Clare was an obstacle to him, but, obviously, I was wrong.

So now I was pregnant, alone, and I had to work to provide for my parents. Life was so unfair sometimes. It treated me like shit _all_ the time.

_But I could ask Greg_, I mused. He had said he would be here for me, and what better way to show his commitment than to help me out? He would get a job, and I wouldn't have to do anything. Problem solved.

But there was still the fact my parents were so willing to send me off to work while I was carrying a child. It showed a lot about them. Yes, they weren't your average mom and dad, and different is good, but they're just…to different. They don't care about me. I only live with them because they're my parents. There's no love in the relationship, no nothing. And it scared me. I felt neglected sometimes by them, and unloved. Which is exactly the way it was.

"Hey, watch it!" someone exclaimed, but it was too late. I collided into a soft body and we both tumbled down to the cold, cement sidewalk. I automatically whimpered out in pain as I landed on my side; after Clare had hit me there, it had really started to bother me. She was smart enough to aim for the side of my torso, instead of where my baby was now rooming, but she hit me really hard. And with a textbook.

"Hey, you alright?" A hand was stuck out directly in front of my face. It took me a long moment before I realized I was supposed to grab it to stand up. I blinked and then grabbed at it, heaving myself up unsteadily. I glanced up and locked gazes with baby blue eyes, before the guy dropped my hand like a hot potato and practically ran in the other direction.

"Wait!" I called after him. He paused under a streetlight reluctantly, smoothing a beanie that sat upon a messy bed of brown hair. The glow from the streetlight illuminated his face, the freckles and the stunning eyes. He was sort of…cute.

"What is it?" he asked coldly when I approached him. The friendly smile on my face drooped. What was his problem?

"I just wanted to say thanks," I said nervously. "For picking me up when I fell."

He nodded, his eyes never leaving my face. Honestly, it was a little eerie, standing around in the middle of the night with wind howling around you and just a streetlight for light. But I didn't really mind.

"You don't recognize me at all, do you?" he asked after a long moment of silence. I blinked, surprised, and gazed at his face, trying to pick up some piece of memory. But nothing came to mind…

"I'm sorry, I don't," I apologized.

"My name is Adam," he hinted. "I go to Degrassi."

_Oh, you go to Degrassi, my living hell._

"You made it a living hell," Adam snapped at me, and I realized I had thought aloud. "You made everyone's life hell. Eli can't get back together with Clare because of you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I interrupted angrily. "It's not my fault Eli decided to cheat on Clare. Now I know you're his buddy or something, but you can't just take his side."

"He's hurting so badly about Clare," Adam seemed to mutter to himself as he leaned against a pole. I hesitated, and then took a tentative step towards him.

"Look," I started. "I know what I did was wrong, but I'd take it back if I could. You have to believe me." Even though almost every other word that comes out of my mouth is a lie.

Adam glanced at me with an unreadable expression. "Wanting to take it back isn't going to do anything. You're pregnant now, so…yeah. I don't think Clare wants Eli back."

"Then Eli should move on," I suggested. "Obviously, he doesn't want me."

"You did ruin his relationship," Adam agreed.

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically. "So, do you at least forgive me?"

Adam looked up and stared at me for a long time. I felt a shiver of pleasure travel down my spine. How come I had never noticed Adam before? Obviously, he was Eli's best friend and they hung out a lot together. I could be so oblivious at times.

But I didn't understand how I had missed a guy as attractive as Adam.

"I guess," Adam spoke uncertainly. "But Eli can't find out about this, or he'll kill me."

I nodded in agreement.

Eli's POV

I was a mess.

No, scratch that.

To say I was a mess would be an understatement. I was far beyond that stage. I was about to have a mental breakdown. I was losing my mind. If I hadn't lost it already.

Clare. The girl I loved. The girl I wanted. The girl I needed. The girl I used to have.

She had someone else now. It would no longer be me who could hold her tight, who could bury my face in her soft curls, inhale her scent, who could kiss her pink lips, who could stare endlessly into her oceanic eyes. It would no longer be me who could do that.

I fucked up. I made a mistake. And yes, I deserved a form of punishment. But to see someone had taken my place so quickly was just cruel to my well-being.

I was still in love with Clare. For one quick moment, I had allowed my primal senses to take over, and ruined my entire life. Now I was stuck being a father as a teenager, and dealing with some whore I didn't give a damn about.

I stared up at my ceiling, the black walls seeming to come closer and closer to my face as the seconds ticked by. I wish they would just collapse and crush me. Then no one would have to deal with me anymore. I wouldn't have to deal with life anymore.

I sighed, turning onto my side and looking down on my floor. I would never try to kill myself; I knew that, because I was too scared. But the thought just seemed so appealing nowadays…

"Yo." Greg opened up my door and came into my room, plopping onto my bed.

"Yes, Greg, please come in, don't even ask if it's okay."

Greg observed me. "Someone's in a crappy mood tonight."

"Can you leave, please?" I gestured towards the door. Greg sighed, rising off my bed and grimacing at me.

"I had good news for you. I'm going to be coming to Degrassi this Friday instead of next week. Guess you don't care, though." He slammed the door as he made his dramatic exit.

He could be such a drama queen sometimes. I knew he was only trying to help, but really, sometimes it was just annoying. I wanted to be alone. Couldn't anyone just understand that? I had seen my girlfriend making out with some other guy just days after we had broken up, telling me that she had never really loved me.

I just needed to take my mind off of things. I needed to move on. Maybe I could give Lindsay a second chance. She was carrying my child, after all.

I pulled my phone out and began to compose a message.

Lindsay's POV

"_Hold me tighter," I pleaded to him as he sucked on my neck hotly, giving me warm and sloppy kisses that sent tingles down my spine. He complied to my demand, tightening his grip around my waist. The throbbing in my area was becoming too much to bear. I reached up and locked my hands into his hair, pulling him closer to me to crush all space between us. His hands traveled down the sides of my hips, tracing the shape, and ended up groping my bottom. I moaned into his mouth and shoved my tongue inside harder than I had before, exploring around the warmth. He responded to my desire with such strength that we collapsed over, him on top of me. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and began to drag his tongue along my skin, causing me to groan out in pleasure and jerk my hips forward. The pleasure, the throbbing in my area was combining to make in an indescribable feeling._

"_Please," I begged him, as he cupped his hands around my breasts and squeezed tightly, causing my back to lift up and arch._

"_What do you want?" he asked in a husky voice, his eyes shut sexily, his hands still massaging my breasts._

"_Touch me," I whispered._

_He moved his hands off of my breasts, allowing them to travel down my hips again, but instead, they stopped by my inner thigh. I groaned in anticipation as he began to tug my pants down, and placed his finger on top of my panties, stroking the wet spot I had made. He tore my underwear off, and placed his head in between my legs. I could feel his breath on me, and he opened his mouth-_

Beep, beep, beep.

I blinked and opened my eyes, studying my room as I tried to get my breathing to slow down. That dream…it had been amazing. I had only met Adam once or twice, and I already wanted him so badly. This wasn't the lust I had felt for Eli and Greg, though. This was different. Eli had green eyes. Greg had hazel eyes.

But Adam's were blue. Beautiful, deep, brooding blue. So mysterious, yet so open. And I loved it.

I could tell I was going a little too fast. But, these feelings for Adam, they were driving me crazy. And I didn't know how much longer I could reign them in.

I stretched, rising out of bed reluctantly and starting to get dressed. Thank God that I wasn't showing off my baby bump yet. I was only a month and some change along, but I knew that it would be coming soon. Would Eli notice that I would be getting big way too soon? He thought I was only a week…

I sighed and pulled my backpack off my floor, grabbing my phone from the bedside table and flipping it open. I had one new text message from an unknown number:

_I'm picking you up tomorrow at 7:20. I'll be outside your house._

_-Eli_

It was sent yesterday, meaning he would be here in a couple minutes.

Why the hell did he want to be so nice all of the sudden? Just when I found someone I liked and was starting to get over his rejection. He thought I that I still wanted him. He had another think coming.

Because I didn't want him anymore. I wanted Adam.

Eli's POV

I pulled Morty to a stop in front of the small, cozy home I had been to once, never going inside. I had tried to convince myself I needed to speak to Lindsay, but of course, I ran off like the big baby I was. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, massaging my temples.

I couldn't get Clare off my mind. Everywhere I went, everyone I saw, I thought of Clare.

_This girl has eyes like Clare. Blue, pretty…but Clare's are prettier._

_This girl is chewing on her lip like Clare. Clare does that when she gets worried._

_This girl has curls like Clare…but Clare's are curlier. And cuter._

I didn't get how I could possibly get over Clare when everything reminded me of her. But I had to try. Which brought me to Lindsay.

Speak of the devil. The passenger door opened and my baby mama slid in, placing her on the floor with her feet and looking highly uncomfortable as she buckled her seatbelt and adjusted herself.

We sat in silence for a moment. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and noticed she looked…annoyed. Like she didn't want to be here.

But didn't she like me? Maybe I needed to warm her up a bit.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you in English class," I finally said, breaking the icy atmosphere. "I was just…under a lot of pressure."

"It's fine," she muttered.

"I didn't mean what I said," I continued. "I do want to be involved in the baby's life."

"Just because I'm carrying your child doesn't mean I want to be your rebound girl," she answered primly, flipping a lock of golden hair over her shoulder.

**Reviews make the world go 'round, the world go 'round, the world go 'round**

**Reviews make the world go 'round, that clicky, type-y sound! It makes the world go 'round**

**OH AND WASN'T THE PREMIERE YESTERDAY INCREDIBLE? I cried lol**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick little note here! For this chapter, since a lot of people wanted me to update today, I didn't have time to thank the reviewers **** I'm sorry…I wanted to…but…yeah. Also…well, that's it. I was going to make Adam just a guy, but his transgenderness adds another layer of drama …also, in this story, Adam already tried going out with Fiona and she ditched him when she found out he was a transgender. Sad, I know. But, it will add to the drama! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for…Temptation, chapter 13! Whoop whoop!**

**Oh, and last night's episode? Had me crying more than the one before. And, as much as I love Eli, near the end, he was sort of…creepy. Especially when he told clare what he did to change the ending…it kind of makes me scared for her…lol…BUT WHEN HE SHOUTED I LOVE CLARE EDWARDS IN THE HALLWAY I SCREAMED SO LOUDLY I PROBABLY WOKE THE ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD. ECLARE!**

Chapter 13

*Thursday*

Clare's POV

I jumped slightly at the sound of someone sliding into their seat behind me, my hands trembling. I took deep breaths to try and calm myself down, but it wasn't working. I was a nervous mess.

Why was I so damn scared to see Eli today?

It didn't make any sense. He should be the one reluctant to see me. He caught me making out with some guy. He's the guilty ex-boyfriend. I should be glad he probably got his heart smashed at the sight.

But instead, I felt…sad.

And…something I would never admit out loud…I was afraid that because he saw me making out with another guy, that he would stop fighting for me. Consider me a lost case and give up. And I never wanted that to happen. Because deep, deep down inside…

I still wanted to be with him. That's why I didn't want to see him today. Because just looking at his vulnerable and hurt face would make me crack and run to the guy who cheated on me and got the girl pregnant. But I didn't care about that detail. Not at all.

I was absolutely crazy.

I nearly hit the ceiling as another student settled into the seat on my left side, their math textbook and folder put out and ready in neat piles. If only my life could be that neat. Instead, it was the very definition of insanity.

I really, really needed to move on. Progress with Greg and forget about Eli. But as much as I willed that fantasy into reality, it just wouldn't happen. And it probably never would.

Because I still loved Eli. I felt so defeated, so weak, so needy for admitting it, but it was true. He could cheat on me with a million girls and get them all pregnant, he could murder a thousand people and kill all of their families, he could bomb a million places, he could be lazy and uncaring, he could curse out my parents, he could fight with every guy he met. It wouldn't mean anything to me. I would still love him.

God, what did that make me? Some kind of spaniel or something?

I felt like Helena in _A Midsummer's Night Dream._ Eli was like Demetrius. Lindsay was Hermia. Demetrius had slept with Helena once or twice, told her he loved her, then fallen in love with Hermia, and while chasing her around, treated Helena like crap.

Of course, I don't think I needed a magic flower to get Eli to fall in love with me. Apparently, he was in love with me already, but had a funny way of showing it.

Or maybe Adam had just been trying to placate me? Trying to calm me down by telling me Eli still loved me.

What if it was a lie? What if when I confessed I still loved him he turned me down cold? And laughed at me?

I wouldn't be able to take the heartbreak. For now, I just needed to stay with Greg, who I _actually_ liked. Seriously. If I wasn't still in love with Eli I would be falling pretty hard for him.

Oh wait, I already was. That's what made my love life so damn complicated.

But I loved Eli more than Greg. At least, for now.

Adam was right. I had to talk to Eli, whether I wanted to or not. I just…damn. I really just wanted to grab Alli and drink my troubles away again, but that's what led me to this shit.

Thankfully, Coach Armstrong interrupted my musing by walking into the room, his whistle slung around his neck and a serious expression on his face. I glanced around the room nervously, wondering what was going on. Coach Armstrong wasn't always laughing, but he usually looked friendlier than that.

I knew something was definitely up when he beckoned me to the front of the front of the classroom. I rose reluctantly, feeling unsteady and uncomfortable as I approached him. I felt a certain pair of slutty eyes on the back of my neck as I slowly walked up, and as I spun around, I met Lindsay's smug gaze.

This must be her way of payback for me kicking her ass. I wondered what she had told Coach Armstrong.

"Clare," Coach Armstrong low, strong voice made me snap my head back around and meet his deadly gaze. I gulped and staggered back a step, thankful the classroom was still buzzing with activity so the embarrassment for myself would be too bad.

"Sir?" I asked nervously.

"Ms. Rovers has informed me that you cheated off her paper on a test."

That bitch.

"Excuse me?" I shrieked. She had gone way too far this time. I spun around to grab my textbook and launch it at her conceited head, but Coach Armstrong gripped my arm gently and turned me back around to face him.

"Clare. Calm down. I just need to send you down to the office-"

"But I didn't do it!" I protested. "She's lying!" I turned my head and shot her an evil glare, which she neatly brushed off with a shrug and smirk. Her expression immediately turned innocent as Coach Armstrong peered around me to observe her for a second. I narrowed my eyes at her acting and turned back to Coach Armstrong, who looked confused for a moment, but then tightened his jaw.

I cleared my throat expectantly.

He sighed, his fingers playing with his whistle. "Clare. Just please, okay?"

My mouth dropped open in disbelief, and, thinking that this must be some kind of sick joke, I stood there. But then Coach Armstrong's strained but calm features twisted into annoyance.

"Clare. To the office right this second, or you will have to deal with severe consequences."

"So you're taking he word over mine without any proof? She's lying!"

Coach Armstrong massaged his temples, and then came so close to me I could smell the coffee on his breath.

"Clare. There are security cameras all over school," he murmured. "I saw when you attacked Lindsay in one of the classrooms. Obviously, you have an issue with her that led to you cheating off her test for pay back." He seemed satisfied with his answer.

"That's the stupidest conclusion that I've ever heard anyone draw," I told him honestly.

Coach Armstrong gritted his teeth. "If I have to tell you to go one more time, you won't like the end result," he threatened.

I made a noise of frustration, and, throwing open the classroom door, shoved myself outside and into the hallway. I angrily began to walk to Mr. Simpson's office; I was sure my anger was coming off in visible steam.

Lindsay was dead after this. If I caught her alone in the hallway, I would-

Someone grabbed my arm, and clamping their hand over my mouth, dragged me into an empty art classroom as I kicked and struggled and tried screaming to no avail.

"Jesus, Clare, relax!" the voice commanded. I froze as I recognized it, and a shudder of desire rushed through me that I struggled to shake off and replace with anger instead.

"Eli, what the hell?" I snapped at him. He was slouched against a table, studying me seriously. I sniffed, smelling fresh paint and clay brewed into one strong aroma that circled around us. A faucet dripped, and laughter from the hallway was heard until it faded to nothing. Sighing, I rose my eyes to match his, and nearly gasped at the pure beauty and mystery I found in his forest green orbs. I opened my mouth to say something, but then clamped it shut again, finding that I was speechless.

"I'm sorry about dragging you in here," Eli apologized, sincerity taking place on his features. "I just…really need to talk to you."

"So do I," I confessed, startling myself, and obviously Eli as he raised an eyebrow dubiously. "But you go first."

"Okay," he hesitated. "Alright."

Silence came around us for a moment, wrapping us awkwardly as I waited for him to talk.

"Go ahead," I prodded him.

"Clare…I…okay. Relax, Eli," he chuckled humorlessly to himself. "You're the only one who can make me nervous, Clare."

"Just get to the point, Eli," I demanded, trying to hide the wave of emotion that hit me as he said that. I was the only one. I was the only one. Did that make me special, maybe?

He looked hurt as I said that, and continued. "Right. So, um, on Wednesday, Adam and I went to the movies…" he trailed off, noting my calm expression. He didn't know that I knew he had seen me and Greg already, and I didn't want to tell him. Making him feel uncomfortable would amuse me.

"Anyway, Adam and I went to the movies, to see _Paranormal Activity_, and mid-way through, I saw…"

"Me and my boyfriend making out," I answered for him, watching the pang of hurt cover his face.

"Oh," he muttered.

"Yeah."

"So…you guys…its official.."

"Yeah."

"Did I really mean so little to you that you can get over me that quickly?" Eli asked bitterly.

I stared him down. "I could've asked you the same thing."

Awkwardness again. I watched him as he shifted nervously, running a hand through his hair or tracing stray paint on the table, spreading it out and getting his fingers dirty. He seemed content to do this for the rest of his life, so I decided to cut him short.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

He was silent, still tracing through the paint. I sighed in disappointment. This was not what I had wanted to happen. But it seemed like, again, I had allowed my fantasies to interfere with my brain's logic. I felt like such an idiot.

I silently began to make my way to the exit, sadness radiating off me, when suddenly, Eli, using both his hands, gripped me around my shoulders and spun me around to stare at him. We were both breathless, hot pants coming off our lips, brushing our faces because we were that close. His hands were tight around my shoulders; yet they weren't tight enough. And his eyes…oh, his eyes. I don't know how I lived so long without looking into them every day. They made me feel lost, but still at home. Every time I looked at them, I felt like I was inside a forest where everything was a gorgeous shade of green.

And I liked it.

"I still love you, Clare," Eli declared, staring right into my eyes, his bangs falling to cover his own. "Clare, I love you. I always have, and always will. I made a mistake. I know you said you don't want me anymore. But I'm not willing to go down without a fight. Not for something as precious as you are. I love you."

I responded to his admittance of love by crushing my lips to him.

Every nerve in my body screamed with excitement and joy. Yes. This was what I loved; what I missed; what I desired. Greg was something to me…but nothing to this.

I latched my hands onto the nape of his neck, letting my fingers twirl and grip the stubby hairs there. I pulled him infinitely close to me while he gnawed on my lower lip, pleading me for entrance. I opened my mouth immediately and felt his always minty breath swim into mine before all I could feel was the sensation of his smooth tongue, swiping over my tongue, my teeth, just everywhere. We sucked in each other's mouths, our tongues swirling together so tightly it seemed as if they wanted to join themselves together and form one. He backed up into a table, still kissing me, and as he leaned back onto it I hopped up onto him, wrapping my legs around his torso and causing him to moan into my mouth. Just the sound of that turned me on violently, as the throbbing my area became stronger and faster, like the beating of our hearts. He gripped me around my waist, tugging me closer, begging me to kiss him harder. I did as he asked wordlessly, feeling his arousal become pronounced against my waist. He moved his lips from my mouth and licked my neck, causing me to tremble violently and moan with pleasure. He continued to lick my neck, placing sloppy and wet kisses all over. He brushed my hair out of the way several times, and stopped at one spot, just sucking for a while. I resisted the urge to moan again as he traced his fingers over my chest with the slightest of pressure. Our bodies pressed against each other more closely, and he started to reach under my shirt…

Then the atmosphere abruptly changed.

Everything that was happening suddenly hit me. He was getting what he wanted all along. To sleep with someone behind my back, but still own me. He thought I would just come running back to him every time. He knew damn well I would.

And I knew it too.

I pulled away from him and shoved him bark harshly, causing his eyes to spring open with surprise.

"You can't make me love you!" I screeched, tears beginning to come to my eyes. My breathing came out hard and irregular.

Eli's face went from pleasure to guilt as he understood. "Clare… I know…I'm so sorry I ever hurt you…"

"No, you're not. If you had really loved me, you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Clare, please, I'm so goddamn sorry, I wish I had never done it!"

"I have a boyfriend, Eli!" I screamed. "He never cheated on me. But I cheated on him. Just now. That makes me like you, right? Maybe we can be together, because that's all we ever do! Cheat, cheat, cheat!"

"Clare…calm down…" Eli said unsurely, delicately pushing me off of him and standing up so he could hug me to his chest. I pushed him away.

"I'm confused, Eli. The last thing I need is to be with you. I need to heal. Just…I…" The sobs erupting from my chest were making it difficult to breath. Eli looked pained.

"Clare, I want to help you."

"By doing what?" I whimpered. "Tempting me? If you want to help me, you can leave, and never bother me again. I have to get over you, Eli, or else…I can never love anyone else again. I have to stop thinking about you. I have to stop it, Eli, or else I'll be dependent on you."

"I don't mind that," Eli murmured, stepping closer to me. I took a step back from him.

"But I do! What if you cheat on me again-"

"That wouldn't happen-" Eli tried to interrupt, but I kept going.

"If you cheated on me again, I would be crushed again. and broken. When I'm with you, Eli, I'm vulnerable to hurt. But when I'm not with you, I hurt all the time. I need to get away from you. You're hurting me with every move you make."

A strangling silence floated in the air as Eli's lineaments contorted into nearly every emotion I knew before settling on something unfathomable, probably trying to hide the true emotion lurking underneath.

"Do you need me to leave?" he whispered.

I nodded.

Eli walked over to the exit, stopping to turn back and glance at me every once in a while. Finally, when he had reached the door, he turned back again, and I saw there were tears in his eyes as well.

"I love you, Clare," he said softly, gripping the edges of the door.

"Eli…I…I love you too," I cried. Eli gripped his jaw tightly, and looking at me on more time, darted outside into the hallway, his guilt hitting me, but not as hard as the pain and confusion I was feeling.

Loving Eli Goldsworthy was a mistake.

But I couldn't stop.

Lindsay's POV

I walked to English class with an aura of smugness following me. Clare had gotten what she deserved. Finally. It may have taken a small lie, but obviously it worked, because she never came back to Math after she was sent to the office. I guess she got suspended or something.

And I didn't feel guilty about it at all.

I got to the classroom and hopped into my seat, students filing in behind me. I opened up my bag and rummaged through it, plucking out my English stuff. I paused as a familiar presence settled into the chair next to me almost silently.

"Adam." I smiled.

Adam seemed uncomfortable with me acknowledging him, as he scratched the back of his neck and gave me an awkward smile before facing front again.

He was the only guy who awkwardness looked cute on unintentionally. God dammit, what was it about Adam that drew me to him? I couldn't figure it out. It was so strange. I usually went after lanky but muscular guys who were fairly tall, and had a mysterious side to them.

Adam was lanky but not muscular at all. He wore a cute beanie all the time and he freckles dusting his cheeks and nose. He wasn't tall, only a few inches taller than me. And he wasn't mysterious at all: everything about him screamed open.

So what was it about him? I baffled myself sometimes.

"Thanks for forgiving me," I whispered across the aisle. He sighed, and turning his head, allowed his eyes to bore into mine.

"Why are you talking to me?" he demanded. I leaned back, shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he amended. "I'm a dork. I'm not attractive, and no girl wants to date me, obviously. I only have two friends who are currently not on speaking terms. I fly under the radar, and I'm not clear as day on it, like you are. You're popular, and pretty, and I just don't understand why you're talking to me."

Did he really see himself that way? Did he really see himself as a dork? Did he really see himself as unattractive? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Do you really look at yourself that way?" I asked incredulously.

Adam shrugged. "Tends to happen when you're messed up like me."

"What do you mean, messed up?" I asked cautiously, hoping he wasn't about to confess he was a serial killer of some sort. I was starting to think my taste in men was going bad…

"You haven't _heard_?" Adam sounded shocked. I shook my head slowly.

He smiled bitterly. "That's explains why you're still talking to me."

"Well…what is it?"

Adam snorted. "Here goes my last chance of friendship."

"Will you just tell me already?" I snapped, growing impatient.

Adam shrugged. "Fine. I'm a transgender."

I stared at him for a long moment. Funny, now his features started to look more feminine. The angles of his face were too soft…his clothes were baggy…it was all clicking.

"You can run away in disgust now," Adam remarked, trying to hide the pain in his voice with sarcasm but failing.

I tried to move, but I was still in shock. "So, you have boobs…and a vagina?" I wondered out loud.

"Yeah," Adam answered, but hurried to defend himself. "But I really am a guy between the ears. Trust me. No one understands."

The even weirder part? I still felt attraction towards him. Sure, it was weird he had the same parts as me, but…who the hell cared? I didn't.

"I do." I smiled softly and placed my hand over his, earning a shocked look. "I still like you a lot."

"You _like_ me?"

I blushed and quickly scrambled for words. "Uh…I mean…well…shit…yeah, Adam, I do," I admitted, hanging my head in embarrassment. God, wait to be subtle. I blew my chance with him to pieces.

"Why the hell do you like me?" Adam asked curiously, leaning towards me.

I shrugged. "Honestly, I'm still trying to figure that out for myself. It makes no sense, does it?"

"None." He agreed. "But…I'm okay with it," he added quietly. "I'm lucky someone like you would ever go for me."

I smirked. "That you are."

He smiled back softly, and then his face paled as something seemed to hit. His eyes widened and he snapped his body away from me, straightening in his seat.

"Adam…?" I asked. His eyes had closed, and he had his palms against his forehead.

"Lindsay. We…can't…do this. I mean, Eli is my best friend…"

"Eli doesn't have to know," I suggested.

"Are you telling me that I should keep a secret from my best friend?"

"If it's necessary."

Adam sighed, and muttered to himself. "I'm going to hell for this."

"And I'll be right there with you," I told him, causing us both to chuckle quietly. We stopped as Eli entered the classroom, unnoticed by the students but seen by me and Adam. He took his usual seat near the front wordlessly. I noticed that his eyes were red, and his face looked exhausted and tired, as if he had aged thirty years. It probably had something to do with Clare.

Speak of the devil. She came in through the door next, her face looking worse than Eli's. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, the front of her shirt damp from the tears. Her face was blotchy, and her porcelain skin was paler than usual. She looked drained and tired as she came inside, but not tired enough to send me a death glare before sitting in front of Eli.

Adam looked at me confusedly, but I just shrugged, telling me I would tell him about it later. It was nothing we needed to go into right now.

Weirdly enough, Mrs. Dawes never showed up to class, so Adam and I just talked to each other quietly, asking each other random questions and giggling occasionally. Eli and Clare never moved once to talk to each other. I wondered what had gone on with them, because it seemed coincidental they were both crying at the same time.

After school, and after checking behind us five times like a paranoid freak, Adam walked me home. Eli had been my ride, but I certainly didn't want one form him now. He seemed…unhinged. And unstable.

"It's a nice day, today," Adam remarked, looking up at the sun approaching the horizon. I gazed out with him. The orange, pink, purple, and hints of deep red swirled together gracefully near the bottom of the sky, more beautiful than anything I had seen.

"It is," I agreed. I hesitantly stuck my hand out, afraid of rejection, but Adam surprised me by gripping it in his hand tightly and squeezing.

"How are we going to make this work?" Adam asked me as we strolled on the sidewalk.

"What work?" I asked, stalling the inevitable.

"The fact that you're having my best friend's baby. The fact that my other best friend hates you. Just…that."

"We're going to have to keep it a secret," I spoke quietly. "But it will be worth it, Adam, I promised. We can come out in the open sometime, but not now. Maybe after the baby's born."

"Nine months of secrecy," Adam snorted, rolling his eyes. I nudged him playfully in the arm.

"It may be eight. Some babies are born early, you know."

"Only your kids, Linds," Adam joked as we finally approached my tiny house. I had to admit, on the outside, it looked cute, with little flowers decorating the yard and a birdhouse. But the inside…my living hell.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully, swinging my torso gently.

Adam winked. "You can count on it."

We both smiled at each other. Adam leaned in a little closer, as did I. Our forehead pressed together as we both eagerly swallowed and waited for someone to make the first move. I ended up doing it, pressing my lips firmly to his, forcing his mouth open so my tongue could come inside. He tasted…sweet. Like a Jolly Rancher or something. It was cute.

The kiss only lasted a second or two, but it was one of the most wonderful things I had ever experienced. Adam broke away, grinning like an idiot, as I pecked him on the cheek and waltzed up my house. I smiled at him one last time before opening the door and slipping inside.

My smile dropped like a hot potato as I looked around the interior of my home.

Smoke filled the hallway, meaning only one thing. I stormed into the living room and found my parents there, lazily sprawled on the couch, joints intertwined within their fingers.

This was the last straw.

"You bastards!" I shouted at them. "We needed that money!"

My mom shook her head, a loopy smile on her face. "We don't need it, honey. Soon, we won't have to pay for the house at all." She wheezed a little at the end.

"What are you talking about?" I asked through gritted teeth. She grinned at my dad.

"Show her, Teddy bear," she encouraged. My dad had a big lazy grin on his face as he handed me a piece of paper.

**EVICTION NOTICE:**

**FOR THE ROVERS FAMILY.**

**PAY YOUR MORTGAGE BY NEXT MONTH, OR BE KICKED OUT.**

I screamed out in frustration.

**Oh, how I love reviews! So review, because I spent a long time writing this!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so I got a few questions from one of my wonderful reviewers. AileenLovesEli, you make my DAY with your reviews. If I believed in favoritism, you would be my fave. **** Okay. Onto the questions!**

**Sorry, but I do not have a twitter or tumblr account. If I did, I probably would have given it to you guys already, especially you ;)**

**I chose the name Lindsay because I've always thought it was kind of pretty, and I chose Greg kind of randomly. I just think it's a good name for Greg's personality.**

**Hm…I don't know how many chapters I should write. Maybe like twenty, I think. Highest number 23.**

**This story may not have a happy ending…but it does have a sequel :D**

**Now, to chapter 14! Huzzah!**

Chapter 14

"And then I told her to go away, but she refused. So I went in my dorm and locked the door, and she started banging against it, _begging_ me to open it. I knew I was hot, but I didn't think I was _that_ attractive enough to get a stalker!"

Cece and Bullfrog hooted in laughter, throwing their heads back and placing their hands over their hearts, as if it was funny enough to give them a heart attack. Greg smirked at the reaction his story gave them, but then glanced at me evenly from across the table. He still didn't know what was up with me yet, and I really didn't feel like telling him. I didn't know whether or not he was still mad at me for the way I had acted towards him the other day, but that didn't really matter to me. Greg and I were close, but not close enough that I could confess everything I had done in the past few weeks. And add today to that list. If Greg- scratch that, if my _family_ ever found out all the stuff I did, they would probably want to disown me. Even kind-hearted Cece would be ashamed of the things I had done to Clare Edwards.

Clare didn't deserve a guy like me. It was obvious. She was beautiful, graceful, happy, loving. She was sensitive and caring, forgiving and understanding. She was gorgeous. She was Christian, and devout to her religion, even wearing a purity ring. She was highly intelligent, book and somewhat street smart. She was the kind of girl who would go out of her way to help people.

But she's in love with me. Me, the exact opposite of everything she was.

Me, the messed up guy. Me, the guy who killed his former girlfriend. Me, who hoarded for three years. Me, who clung to everyone like a life line. Me, who was dark and sarcastic. Me, who didn't forgive anyone for anything. Me, who was an atheist. Me, who was just barely passed school every day.

And I was in love with her.

It didn't make any fucking sense.

It was only hurting us both to love each other. Clare had pointed that out, and I agreed with her. We were so different in every way possible. And, as if our differences hadn't been warning enough to break us up, I had cheated on Clare. Clare, the loving and sensitive girl who would never even think about cheating on me. I had cheated on Clare with her_ friend_, of all people, and then gotten her so called _friend_, pregnant.

And Clare _still_ loved me, despite all that. And I _still_ loved her, too.

Why did it have to be this way? Sometimes, I wish Clare and I had never met. It would have saved our lives from all this unneeded complication. I wish I had never come to Degrassi. Maybe that would have helped, too. Maybe if Julia hadn't died, I would still be with her. Maybe. Just maybe. Just maybe I could've been saved from all this regret and pain.

But it was too late now. I had screwed up me and Clare's lives beyond repair, kind of like I had done to myself.

Oh, and add onto our list of problems that Clare had just gotten a boyfriend, and she cheated on him. With yours truly.

Here I was again, screwing up relationships that weren't even mine.

Clare probably deserved this new boyfriend of hers. He was probably everything I wasn't, and everything she was. I knew that she had been texting him on the phone that day in English class, and I knew his was funny by the way his texts kept making her laugh. I wasn't that funny.

I should have never dragged Clare in the art room. Maybe, if I hadn't, she wouldn't have had to confess she still loved me and I her. We wouldn't be hurting right now. She could go back to pretending everything was okay with her boyfriend and she wasn't still in love with me. I could try to move on and pretend I had never heard Clare say she still loved me. I could try to find someone else to date.

Only thing was I knew Clare and I could never do those things again.

"Eli?" Cece gazed at me from over the sweating pitcher of iced tea. Bullfrog looked at me too, but with a curious stare. Greg glanced at me too, and there was a whisper of a smirk on his lips. Before I was sure I had seen it, it was gone.

"Eli?" Cece asked again.

"Huh?" I absently responded, jabbing my chicken with my fork as if it were contaminated. I didn't really like chicken all that much, but Greg loved it, so Cece made it anyway.

Bullfrog chuckled and rolled his eyes. "What an idiot. Cece, this is the fifth time you've called his name."

Cece smacked his arm. "Now, you know good and well that Eli isn't an idiot, he's just-"

"Stupid," Greg finished for her, fist pounding with Bullfrog from across the table. Cece sighed in exasperation and turned to face me, grabbing the pitcher so she could have a clear view of my face. Great.

"So, baby boy, how was school?" she asked, taking a bite of broccoli, which I also hated, but Greg liked.

"Fine," I lied, taking a sip of my tea nervously. Greg arched an eyebrow, but I gave him a death look so he would drop the subject. He shrugged, running his hand through his short hair.

"How's Clarabelle?" Bullfrog asked, and choked on my tea, a huge gulp going down the wrong tube. I whacked at my chest and started coughing, and Cece rushed over and patted my back. My eyes started to water, but eventually, I was taking in wheezy breaths.

"Gee, Eli, be more careful, if you choked, I would be so upset," Greg remarked sarcastically from his chair. Of course, he hadn't move an inch to help me. Just like old times. I remember how when Cece had to work late, and it would be just me, him, and Bullfrog at the table, I would choke sometimes. Him and Bullfrog would sit and stare at me, not completely sure what to do.

"Thanks for the help," I snapped playfully, clearing my throat. Cece returned to her seat, looking at me worriedly.

"You okay?" Bullfrog asked, his mouth full of food.

"Fine," I lied again. I rose from the table, a little wobbly, but steadied myself at the last moment. "I'm going to go over to Adam's. I'll be back-"

"By nine," Cece answered for me. I looked at her with a shocked expression. Cece never made curfew for me.

She smiled at my surprised face. "We're going to have some family bonding tonight, so I want you to be home early."

"Mom," Greg and I groaned.

"Cece," Bullfrog complained.

Cece rose from the table as well, clearing the dishes and humming a cheerful tune, and ignoring our whining. Greg mumbled something under his breath and went into his room, closing the door. Bullfrog didn't move, probably from eating too much and making himself bloated. The faucet ran in the kitchen, Cece was washing the dishes. I grabbed my coat from the rack, opened the door, and headed outside.

Lindsay's POV

I cried.

After finding out that my family was going to be evicted in a week, and we had no way to pay the mortgage, I curled up on my bed and I cried. I was going to lose my home. I could possibly go homeless. I could live with my grandmother, but she was strict. Super strict. She hated the way my parents lived. The only reason she gave them money was because she knew it would be cruel not to try to help me with the world's worst parents. And if she found out I was pregnant, she wouldn't let me live with her. She would kick me out. And what if I had to live on the streets? What would I do? Where would I go? How would I live? Would I starve? How would I provide for myself?

The mortgage for my house, the payment that was due was 14,000 dollars. There was no way in hell I would be able to come up with that much in a week. It was impossible. I could do nothing.

So I cried.

I was curled up into a little ball. My cheeks were soaked with tears, and water stains were made on my pillowcase. I had covers on every part of my body, but I was still freezing. Everything about me felt numb. I felt like I was in some sort of dream, but I would be snapped out of it when the landlord came and threw out all my family's stuff. And my family.

The thought made me cry harder. I needed someone. I needed help.

I grabbed my phone and opened up Adam's contact, typing him a message:

_Can I come over right now?_

He responded within seconds:

_Yeah. It's just me at the house._

I snapped my phone shut gratefully and got off my bed, sitting still for a moment. Even if I went over to Adam's, to try and escape my problems for a while, when I came home, they would still be here. But I could try to forget about them for a while. I would. Even though I knew it really wouldn't help.

After thirty minutes, I finally convinced myself to get off the bed. I brushed through my hair swiftly; my fingers getting caught in the tangles located everywhere. I threw on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt, and no make-up, knowing Adam wouldn't really care about my appearance. I slipped some old sneakers on and walked out into the hallway, coughing as I did.

It was still polluted in smoke, because my parents were still smoking. I didn't even know what to say to them anymore. I had yelled at them for about twenty minutes before I had broken down and ran into my room. My mom had knocked on my door once, and when I didn't respond, left and didn't bother to check on me again. Some mother she was. Then again, my dad didn't ask about me once. That made him worse than her, but they were still both bad.

I was all alone in this world.

I entered the living room to get my jacket, ignoring my parents who were still lazily sprawled on the couch, as if they didn't have a trouble in the world. Joints were jammed in between their fingers, and the big purple circles under their eyes returned. They were nodding their heads absently, and for no particular reason. Of course, that's what people did when they were high.

The eviction notice was covered in smoke, and burnt on the edges. The depressions in it showed my parents had stubbed out most of their joints there.

My mom's face brightened as she noticed me through her smoky haze. She nudged my dad. "Ted, look who's here!" she announced, pointing at me with a trembling figure.

My dad looked up at me and snorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh, it's the stupid pregnant whore." He and my mom broke out into hysterical laughter at the new nickname he had just dubbed me.

Tears pricked my eyes, but I tried not to show my pain as I shoved my arms into my coat, pulling my hair out of the back. I can't believe my own father just called me that. I struggled to stand tall as I put a hat over my head, making sure I covered my ears. Even though it was November, the weather was dropping faster than a blink. I buttoned my coat, ignoring my parent's laughter, grabbed my keys, opened the door and ran outside.

It was odd, because when I came outside, the place where I parked my convertible was empty. I glanced around, confused, when the answer hit me.

My car had been towed away. My parents couldn't pay for it anymore. That triggered something in me, and I buried my face in my hands and sobbed again, feeling so defeated that I didn't think I could go on. I sank to my knees and cried in my palms. Everything was going so wrong.

I was pregnant. I lost my friend, Clare. I lost my chance with Eli. I was going to lose my home. I lost my car. The only thing I had left was Adam, and I would probably lose him soon, too.

"Lindsay?"

I took my face out of my hands slowly, and looked up. Adam was looking down on me with a worried expression, his face obscured because of the hoodie he wore.

"Are you okay?"

Far from it, I wanted to say. But I couldn't. Instead, I just burst into tears again, my sobs becoming so hysterical my breathing pattern became wild and uncontrolled.

Adam crouched down next to me and gripped me in a tight hug, rubbing my back soothingly. "Ssh. It's going to be okay, I promise. Whatever it is, you'll be fine."

"I won't," I argued, my voice thick with sobs. "Everything is ruined."

Adam hugged me tighter, my head leaning against his chest. "Come on. Let's go to my house."

Clare's POV

"Ew, and tonight my mom are forcing me, my brother, and my dad to have 'family bonding.'" Greg complained, his voice turning slightly static over the phone. I switched it to my right ear as I put a load of clothes in the washer.

"Oh," I murmured, not really paying attention. I couldn't stop thinking about Eli, and the kiss we shared in the art room. Every moment I talked with Greg, I felt guiltier, and I felt like he was getting more and more suspicious. I hadn't meant to kiss Eli…it just happened.

But I didn't want to take it back. We loved each other. Sometimes I felt like I did want to take it back, but I knew I couldn't. It hadn't been a mistake. It had been a wake-up call for both of us, renouncing our love for each other.

But I still thought being in love with Eli was a mistake that only set me up for hurt. But there was nothing I could do about it. Lovers can't be choosers.

But I shouldn't be in love with Eli. It made everything wrong. We weren't meant to be together. It couldn't be right. The more I loved him, the more I got hurt. The same with him. And he kept ruining everything for me. He messed up me, my heart, and now he's messing up my relationship with Greg. Which I needed…as a distraction.

I really did like Greg, but he just wasn't Eli. But every moment I spent with Greg, I felt like Eli held less and less power over me. Maybe if I just kept it going with Greg for a little longer, I could move on from Eli.

But did I want to move on from Eli? I felt like I asked myself this question every single day, and my answer always came up a blank.

I slammed the top of the washing machine shut after pouring the detergent in, and put the setting I wanted to be on. After doing that, I walked out the laundry room and into the hallway, smiling slightly at the sight of Alli sound asleep in the guestroom. She had begged her parents to let her stay with me for a couple days, and they had grudgingly agreed, much to me and Alli's delight. She had rubbed my back as I had cried for hours, telling her about the kiss with Eli and everything else. She was my best friend.

"Clare?" Greg asked. "You there?"

"Uh-huh," I answered, slightly annoyed and faking a yawn. "Sorry, I'm just kind of tired."

"Its fine," Greg responded. "I'll call you later. But listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come by for dinner tomorrow night? You know, meet my family and everything."

This was strange. We weren't that serious enough for me to go over and meet his family, were we? I wasn't really sure I wanted to. I didn't want to get involved that deeply.

Greg seemed to sense my hesitation. "Come on, it will be fine," he coaxed. "They'll like you."

_They won't when they find out all the things I've done,_ I thought sourly, sitting cross-legged on my bed. I sighed.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll talk to you tomorrow." I made a dramatic kissing noise and hung up, relieved. Again, I really liked Greg, but it was exhausting sometimes, pretending to be thinking about him when I was really thinking about Eli.

Eli held a power over me. I couldn't deny it; neither could he. I would always, always come back to him, because of that power. No matter what he did. I didn't know how to free myself from him, and I also wasn't sure I wanted to.

I leaned back on my bed and sighed, hoping for unconsciousness to take over the snarled mess my mind had become. I really just wanted to pretend that I had never met Eli. But we couldn't go back to ignoring each other. Not after what had happened in the art room. That was one thing we could not just throw behind us, as if it didn't matter. Because it did.

My cell phone rang again, and I smacked my palms against my mattress, annoyed. I checked the caller ID. It was my mother, calling for the first time in days.

"Hello?" I asked, annoyance crystal clear in my voice.

"Clare?" my mom asked. I huffed. I hated when I asked a question, and people asked a question back that was stupid. Obviously, it was me.

"Yeah, mom, it's me," I answered.

"Oh, Clare, how are you?" my mother breathed. Her voice sounded slightly muffled, and she sounded as if she was…crying.

I sat up straighter on my bed, alert. "Mom, is everything okay?"

"Clare…I'm in Kenya right now."

My eyes widened. "Kenya? Why are you in Kenya? Is everything okay with Darcy? What's going on?" I demanded.

My mother took a deep breath. "Clare, Darcy has been diagnosed with malaria. It's a bad case, and she's getting treatment."

"Oh my God," I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

My mom forced a laugh out. "Clare, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I have no good reason to cry. I'm just worried about her, but she's not going to die or anything. She's just sick."

My mom's words didn't erase the tears in my eyes. "Is dad down there with you?"

"Yes," my mom's voice sounded as annoyed as mine had been minutes ago. "I had to bring him."

"Tell Darcy I said hi, and I miss her."

"And that's the other thing, Clare. I'm tired of this family being apart. Darcy is going to come up and live with us again as soon as she gets better."

"Oh," I said. I didn't know what to say. I was worried, and excited, and happy that Darcy was coming, but, I was too worried about her health to really care about the fact she was going to move back up here.

"Yes, honey. I already spoke to Darcy about it. She says she'll miss Kenya, but she misses you more."

"Oh," I repeated.

"Okay, sweetie, but I have to go now. I love you. We'll be back up in a week or two, we hope. Is Alli staying with you?"

"Yeah," I replied numbly.

"Good. I love you very much. Sleep well, honey, and don't worry too much. Darcy is going to be fine. I love you. Bye bye now."

"Bye," I whispered, clapping the phone shut.

Lindsay's POV

"I'm so sorry," Adam murmured for the hundredth time, rocking me back and forth in his lap as he sat in one of his living room chairs. As soon as we had gotten into his house, I had collapsed again, crying hysterically. Adam had pulled me into his lap and demanded I tell him what was going on. I finally spilled, pouring every detail of my failed life into his hands.

I sniffled, my head in the crook of his neck. I locked my gaze onto a clock, the hands ticking neatly past each number. Adam's life seemed so neat, so organized. I wish mine could be that way. But wishing never made anything come true.

Adam softly pecked the top of my head, and sighed. "Shouldn't you be able to move out from your parents? If they're smoking weed around you all the time?"

"I wish," I responded, my voice crackly and weak. "But I have nowhere else to go." Adam nodded understandingly and pulled me tighter into his embrace.

"But you're going to be evicted soon," he muttered into my hair. "I wish I could help you."

"It's ok," I whispered. "I'll figure out something. You've helped me a lot, Adam. Thank you." I kissed him softly on his neck, and he sighed in contentment. I closed my eyes in the same fashion. I could stay like this forever. Forget about my ruined life and just curl up in Adam's lap whenever I wanted to. This could be my escape.

"I haven't helped you enough," Adam argued. "You need more help. You should go live with you grandmother."

"I told you, she'll kick me out once she finds out…"

"It won't hurt to try."

"No, but it'll hurt to fail."

Adam sighed and kept rubbing my back soothingly. My eyelids drooped as I relaxed further into his chest. Maybe I could sleep a little…my back became less and less tense, and my eyes shut slowly, my head becoming heavier and heavier.

Of course, the doorbell rang right that second.

I sighed, and Adam mumbled something incoherent under his breath that sounded suspiciously like curses. I got up, and Adam rose behind me.

"Sit back down," he ordered me gently. "Just relax. I'll get rid of whoever it is."

Grateful to him again, I nodded weakly and sank back into the chair, closing my eyes. I heard Adam open the door, and then inhale a gasp. I opened my eyes, confused. I couldn't see the front door from here, so I didn't know who it was. Until the person spoke.

"Hey." That was all Eli said. It was enough for me to know it was him.

Shit.

I jumped up from the chair and ran upstairs as quietly as I could, opening a door that had the name "Andrew" on it, and going inside. It was dark and messy, and I cursed as I made my way to the closet and shut myself inside. I listened intently for what was going on downstairs.

"Eli, hey," Adam said nervously. "Now is not a good time."

"What's up?" Eli asked, rather nosily to me.

"Nothing, it's just that…Drew is….getting laid right now," Adam lied. I heard him shift his weight uncomfortably.

"Nice. But can't we just chill down here? Please? I need to get out of my house."

"Sorry, dude, not tonight. I wish I could, though." _Please, Eli, just listen to Adam and take the hint._

Eli sighed. "Alright. I'll be back in an hour, got it?"

"Yup. The comics and video games will await you." Adam joked. I heard him close the door softly, and sigh, relieved. I opened the closet door and flew downstairs, into his open arms.

"Nice job," I said sarcastically, pecking him on the nose and smiling. He rolled his eyes.

"Look, I tried my best, ok? No need to be so sour…"

I feigned surprise. "Me? Sour? Don't be ridiculous…"

Adam snorted. "Uh-huh. And here," he pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me. I looked at it curiously and proceeded to open it, then almost dropped it in surprise.

It was a check for 14,000 dollars.

Adam blushed slightly when I looked up at him, shocked. "My family is…pretty well of," he explained. "I have, like, 2,000,000 dollars in my account."

"Adam, you are…" I trailed off as I pressed my lips to his. He opened his mouth immediately, and we began to kiss, right in front of his door. He sucked the inside of my mouth, battling with my tongue. He, of course, tasted like candy again, making me more attracted. I gripped his short hair tightly and tilted his head so I could explore more of his mouth.

Neither of us heard the door open.

"Sorry man, I just-" The voice froze mid-sentence.

Adam and I shot apart, but there was nowhere for me to hide now.

Eli stared at us, his emerald eyes wide and horrified. His mouth was wide open, as was the door, revealing the dark, purple night. His figure trembled slightly as his eyes flickered from me to Adam.

"What the hell?" he roared, throwing his hands up in the air. Adam gave me a sad look, as if he knew that he was going to lose Eli as a friend right then and there.

And me? Guilt wrenched through my stomach. I had ruined another perfectly good relationship. Everything I touched was destroyed.

Then a plan hit me. Maybe, just maybe this one time, I could help someone.

Adam gulped. "Eli, please, it's really not what you think…"

"Oh yeah? That what is it?"

"It's exactly what you think," I interrupted. Adam glanced at me, wide-eyed, and Eli glared. "Adam invited me over to study, and while we were doing that, I decided I wanted some action. Haven't had any in a while. Poor little tranny here tried getting me off of him, but his female hormones made him too weak. Then you came to the door, and I hid upstairs, knowing you would probably freak out, and it's not smart to be around an emotionally unstable freak when that happens. When you left, I came back down and tried to finish what I started. But then you came, again. Without even knocking, I might add." I folded my arms and flipped my hair as if I were annoyed, when really I was anxious to know whether Eli bought my act.

He did. He put his hand on Adam's shoulder comfortingly, and glared at me. "You slut," he spat. My heart wrenched, but I shrugged, trying to act like it didn't matter.

"That's what everyone calls me," I pretended to agree. "And your friend, Adam? So not worth it. I need to find someone worth my time."

Adam looked up at me, his face so immensely grateful I couldn't help but smile a little. Finally, I had fixed a mess I had created.

"I don't see why you invited her over to study, anyway," Eli sneered. "It's not like she'll get any smarter." Adam hung his head, knowing how much this was hurting me, but I kept pretending it didn't affect me at all.

"I could say the same for you, Emo freak," I shot back.

"Leave," Eli demanded coldly. Without so much as a glance back, I obeyed silently, shoving past him to get to the door. As soon as I got outside, tears rushed down my cheeks again. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked home.

Eli's POV

*Next day, Friday*

"Eli, honey, get up!" Cece ordered, flying into my room and opening up the shade. I groaned and threw the pillow over my head, begging for more sleep. I hadn't gotten enough last night after what I had seen.

All I had wanted to do was go over my friend's house, have some quality time with him, relax, take my mind off of things. Instead, I find him making out with the girl I got pregnant. Later, I found out that Lindsay had forced herself on Adam. Which I believed...to an extent. I was pretty sure that Adam was strong enough to throw a skinny girl like Lindsay off of him. Maybe, he really did like Lindsay. But why would he be stupid enough to fall for a slut like her? She was only after one thing, and it was physically impossible for Adam to give it to her. Unless he got surgery or something.

"Get up!" Cece sang, entering my room again and flicking my light on. I threw the pillow off my head in exasperation, kicking the covers off myself. As soon as Cece exited my room, Greg came in, wearing a blue Degrassi shirt and khaki pants, grinning broadly.

"Well?" he asked, spinning around. "Do you like?" He struck a pose like a model and I burst out laughing despite my sleep mood.

"You look fab," I told him. I had forgotten he was coming with me to school today. I was surprised. I wondered if he would know anyone at the school.

Greg grinned. "Why, thank you. And also, you're giving me a ride. I don't have a car."

I rolled my eyes and grimaced. "Fine."

++++++OOOOOOOOOOO++++++++

"Whoa, Elijah, nice school," Greg commented as we pulled up in Morty. Greg was absolutely mortified at the fact I drove a hearse, but of course, I didn't really care. I didn't want to impress people.

Today, of course, had no reflection whatsoever on my mood. It was bright and sunny, the sky a dazzling blue, like Clare's eyes, the tree standing tall, contrasting the sky with their brown and green.

_Clare._ I sighed. It made no sense. We shouldn't be in love. But we were. And where would that lead us? Only down a path of confusion. Loving each other was causing each other's demises, but even though my doom was sealed into fate, I couldn't stop loving Clare. It was impossible for me. And, if I wasn't mistaken, Clare felt the same way.

I felt bad for Clare. Not because I knew she felt guilty for cheating on her boyfriend, but for falling in love with a freak like me.

As soon as I parked the car, Greg hopped out eagerly, taking in an exaggerated deep breath. "Ah, Degrassi air!" he exclaimed, walking towards the school. I walked behind him, feeling as I had nearly all my life; like I walked in Greg's shadow.

Greg was the guy that every guy wanted to be and every girl wanted to hook up with. He was tall, muscular, athletic, handsome, and smart. He had a genuine sense of humor, and could make even the crabbiest people laugh.

I had none of those characteristics. Which made me ponder even more on why Clare loved me. I guessed I was just extremely lucky.

As we walked to the Degrassi doors, girls lounging on the steps ogled Greg and nearly fainted as he winked at them. I rolled my eyes as we stepped inside.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" It came out more of a statement then a question, but he probably needed that little reminder.

"Yes..." Greg trailed off, his eyes scouring over the crowd of people gathered inside of the lobby. "And there she is!" he exclaimed, taking off into the mob of people.

He didn't point her out, so I didn't know what girl he was talking about. I trailed after him as he squeezed through the crowd, trying to get to this chick. I wondered who she was.

He stopped at a gorgeous, slim girl in a purple shirt with curly brown hair. Her khaki skirt accented her slim hips. I could only see the back of her figure, but I immediately knew who it was.

_Oh. My. God._

Greg grabbed Clare by the waist and bent her back, giving her a kiss on the lips. She giggled, and swatted him playfully. He wrenched her back upwards, smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Clare was dating my brother.

**Ok, you have to feel a LITTLE sorry for Lindsay. Her life sucks :/ And did you like that Eli finally figured it out?  
**

**Okay then. Review please! Next chapter…IT'S DINNER TIME. hahaha**


	15. Chapter 15

**I would like to thank everyone for the encouraging and awesome reviews I have been getting. The more I get, the longer I make the chapters (I get inspirted) so, as you can see, this one is a nice size. It's 18 pages on my Word document! And yes, this chapter does involve dinner time, and an ending I think you all will be pleased with. So please, after reading this, review? For my sake? Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Lindsay's POV

For the fiftieth time in a second, I smoothed my hand over the check Adam had given me. 14,000 dollars. Fourteen thousand dollars. Fourteen grant. And it belonged to me. I had the money. I could save my house. And I also could reluctantly save my lazy ass parents, even though they didn't deserve a dime. I wouldn't be kicked out onto the street. I could live my life like a normal teenager for a while.

Until the next mortgage bill came. And there was no way I would ask Adam for another whopping amount of money. I would have to just deal with it. And if I tried to ask him, Eli would probably get suspicious, and I couldn't have Adam lose his friendship. For right now, our relationship was a secret. It couldn't come out just yet; but when it did, it would be the happiest day of my life. I always had secrets; pregnancies, friendships, relationships. It would be nice to come out in the open for once.

I was still in shock about finding a person like Adam. He was everything someone like me needed. And I wouldn't take advantage of him. He was so sweet and kind to me, and genuine. He brought me over to his house and listened to me sob like an idiot for hours. My nose had probably been running, and I had buried my face in his neck. He was entirely too good to me. And I had never had someone like that, someone who cared for me so much. He was exactly what I needed in a time like this. The _last_ thing I needed him to think was that I was only with him for money. I may be pregnant, but I wasn't a gold digger. And of course I would _not_ ask Adam for money again. I would _not_ be willing to take that kind of money away from him.

Right?

Still clutching the check in my hand like it was a lifeline, I glanced at the clock. It read 8:20. I would be late for school. But I didn't really care too much about that. It's not like I would be going to college anyway with my family's financial situation; why go to school? I sighed and forced myself off the bed, one of my hands flattening itself on my stomach. It was still flat, miraculously enough, even though I was at least three months along (three weeks according to what Eli thought). But then again, the bump usually didn't come until four months, so I might as well enjoy my days being skinny, because they were numbered.

I walked over to my closet slowly, leaving the check resting on my bed. I opened my closet doors and gazed up and down the rack that held tons of clothes, from when my family was somewhat rich, and my mom wasn't high all the time and would take me on shopping sprees. Designer sunglasses, shirts, jeans, and shoes stared back at me hauntingly. Did I really need all this? Would I be able to fit in them soon, anyway? The pregnancy was going to make me fat. I could sell these clothes on eBay. Get a little bit of money to stall the inevitability of getting kicked out the house.

I wanted to smack myself when I realized there was no point in deliberating what I should wear; Degrassi had a uniform. I was definitely out of it today. I tugged on my khaki skirt and red polo, smoothing out the wrinkles. I didn't really need an iron, either. What was wrong with using your hands? There was too much technology these days. And it's not like my parents were going to use it. So I could sell the iron, too. And the ironing board. I didn't need all these extra appliances. This could add up to a lot of cash. That I really needed right now.

Just maybe, I could be ok.

A strange surge of hope shot through me, making me startled. I hadn't had much faith in my future lately, so this emotion wasn't exactly familiar. Mostly, I had been dealing with depression and wallowing in my pity. Maybe if I kept this attitude up, things could turn around. Just maybe. What was wrong with hoping? What did I have to lose? I put my lanyard on and stared at myself in the mirror, not recognizing myself at first. The girl in the mirror had a faithful expression, and seemed like she knew that the future wouldn't be too bad.

++++OOOOO+++++

After ducking around my parents silently and practically running out of the door to escape their attention, I began to walk to school. The check was still safe and sound inside my pocket, making me feel comforted. And even better, I just happened to bump into someone.

"Adam." I smiled, grabbing his soft hand and squeezing it lightly before letting it drop again. He surprised me by, in return, snatching my hand back up, pecking it lightly, and keeping it in his hand, swinging our arms back and forth. I smiled again, nestling deeper into his side and my jacket. It was freezing out.

"Good morning, beautiful," Adam greeted me, intertwining his fingers more tightly than before.

"Good morning, handsome," I teased. Adam grinned briefly, but then it faded as something went through his mind.

"Are you okay, after last night?" he asked me, concerned. I shrugged, trying not to remember. Last night, I had gone over to his house, and of course, Eli chose that night to come too. He caught me and Adam kissing, and I had had to make myself look even worse than before to him so Adam wouldn't lose his friendship.

"I'm perfect." I studied the scenery before us. The trees and plants shown green because of the reflecting sunlight, and birds chirped. Kids stood lounging by bus stops, laughing and joking. It seemed like spring right in the middle of autumn.

"Well, I'm not sure if that's true, but you sure as hell _look_ perfect," Adam complimented me. I blushed, and sighing, reluctantly dropped his hand. He looked confused, and hurt, but I nodded my head to the structure in front of us. He groaned, understanding. I didn't know Degrassi would become so restraining for our relationship, but if Eli saw us, it was done.

"One last kiss," Adam begged, spinning me around to face him. I immediately caught sight of his bright blue eyes and nearly lost my willpower to keep walking. But I closed my eyes, pecked him on the cheek, and kept walking towards the school. Adam hesitated for a moment, not wanting to draw any attention, and then trailed behind me.

As soon as I entered the front lobby, claustrophobia crawled over me. It was tightly packed, with people chatting and laughing as if school didn't start in five minutes. Irritated, and giving Adam one last flirtatious glance, I struggled to shove myself through the tight crowd. People bumped into me all over, making me occasionally stumble. I took a deep breath to calm myself and prevent myself from snapping at people, and continued to try to get to my classroom.

I squeezed into a small, empty gap by the window and stood there for a second, catching my breath. I ran my fingers through my hair, a habit I had adapted to when I was trying to waste time. As I yanked through a tangle, I noticed a familiar, cinnamon-colored head of curls. _Clare._ She had some guy's arms wrapped around her waist, and they definitely weren't Eli's. She got over him that quickly? This guy must be fairly hot. I squinted to get a better view of him, standing on my tip-toes and leaning to the left. The guy was now kissing her on the lips, his arms still secured around the waist. Then, he pulled away, and revealed his face towards my direction. My jaw dropped. Oh my God.

It was _Greg._

Clare was dating my baby's father.

Clare's POV

After kissing me in the lobby in front of everyone, Greg slung his arms around my shoulders and walked me to my first class, English. By now, I was beginning to get slightly annoyed. Now, don't get me wrong, Greg was an awesome boyfriend. Sweet, caring, funny, and sensitive. But, he was being kind of…obnoxious. He kept kissing me, and tickling me, and though it was funny, it seemed like he was marking me as his territory or something. Like a dog peeing on a piece of land. And I didn't belong to anybody. I had dealt with a possessive boyfriend before, and I didn't feel like going down that road. Not again.

But, it also was nice having Greg with me. I enjoyed the looks of envy on the girls faces we passed by, as they took in Greg's 5'11 muscled up and tan body, the tight blue polo he was wearing showing off his abs. And even though I didn't like possessiveness over me, I sure as hell would be possessive over Greg. He was like my safety blanket, protecting me from Eli, the guy I was still in love with. And hey, maybe while using Greg as a distraction, I actually will begin to like him more than Eli. Because I did like Greg. I just loved Eli more. I wondered if it was a sin to like more than one person at once. If it was, I was going straight to hell.

Although having Greg as my boyfriend was beneficial in other ways, too. When Greg and I were in the lobby, and he was kissing me and holding my waist, I saw a familiar head of blonde hair. Lindsay was staring at us from across the room, the look on her face pure astonishment and shock. Before I could give her a haughty smirk, she had practically flown out of the room, pushing past people hurriedly and slamming the door behind her. That was my payback for her lying about me cheating on her test. I guessed she just couldn't believe I was dating a guy as hot as Greg. Half the school couldn't believe it. _Well, get used to it,_ I thought.

"And, here we are," Greg announced, snapping me out of my thoughts. My vision refocused and I saw we were standing in the doorway of my English classroom. The people inside all stared at Greg and I for a moment and then turned among themselves, whispering loudly about us, their attempts to be subtle failing miserably. There was just one student who didn't say anything.

Eli.

As soon as he saw Greg and I walk in here, he had thrown his hoodie over his head and kept it bowed over his desk, as if he didn't want to see us. He probably didn't because it made him feel pain. Pain that he deserved. No matter how much I loved him, I couldn't deny that he needed a taste of his own medicine. And I was prepared to give it to him.

After checking to see whether Mrs. Dawes was in the room or not, and finding that she wasn't, I grabbed Greg by the nape of his neck and pulled his lips to mine. I sucked inside his mouth, feeling his tongue shove itself through my lips. Greg groaned quietly, and I nearly smirked, imagining how Eli was feeling as he watched this. Our tongues began to wrestle until the second bell rang, and I slowly removed my lips from his, planting a small peck on his neck.

"Do I get to have another one of those later?" Greg asked, his hazel eyes wide and gorgeous. I gave him a mysterious smile and playfully shoved him out the classroom, earning complaints from him. When I had gotten him out, everyone, including Lindsay, Adam, and Eli, was staring at me wide-eyed. All the students had looks of astonishment; Adam's was of anger, probably because I was doing this in front of Eli; Lindsay's was shocked, and her face was pale; and Eli's was of hurt, betrayal, and something else I couldn't place. Before I could study it anymore, Mrs. Dawes bustled into the room, her arms full of papers. I quickly headed towards my seat behind Eli and slid into it reluctantly.

As soon as I sat down, Eli spun around, whipping the hood off of his head, leaving his hair in a sort of sexy mess. His emerald eyes gazed into mine, and for a second, all I could concentrate on was their bright beauty.

Then I realized it was _Eli_ that I was looking at, and immediately snapped myself out of it, turning my longing stare into an annoyed look. "What?" I snapped, pretending that I was trying to focus on Mrs. Dawes, when I really didn't care about a word she said.

Eli, whose face had become slightly dazed as well, straightened out of his mode, the emotion on his lineaments settling into something unfathomable. "Clare, you shouldn't be dating him."

I raised an eyebrow dubiously. He was obviously jealous. "Oh yeah? Why not? I don't think you know him very well, thank you."

Eli's face paled, and his lips parted slightly. "What kind of question is that? You're being cruel. Clare, just don't date him, ok? For me?"

_Anything for you, Eli. Whatever makes you happy._

I shook my desperate thoughts off and snorted. "How am I being cruel? And for you? Why should I do anything for you?"

"Shouldn't you do anything for the person you love?" Eli stared at me unapologetically, even though he probably knew the pain that ripped through my heart when he said that. It was like he knew my weakness for him; my love. In fact, he _did_ know. It was regretfully obvious. I could not help it, even if I tried. I couldn't stop loving him. I didn't choose who I fell in love with; my heart did. And it chose a chocolate-haired, green eyed boy who infuriated me, yet captivated and pulled me in.

"You're sadistic," I muttered, clenching my hand tightly around my pencil.

Eli frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together. "Clare, I would never hurt you for my own amusement."

"Then why the hell are you doing this?" I hissed, my eyes flickering from his face to our environment. No one was paying attention to us; apparently, whatever Mrs. Dawes was talking about was very interesting.

Eli's face contorted in confusion. "Doing what?" he asked under his breath.

The pencil snapped in my hand, the wood digging into my palm and creating a splinter. "How the hell do you _not_ know what you're doing to me? I'm in love with you. As much as I _don't _want to be, I am. I have a boyfriend. I like him. A lot. But you're still here. And I still love you. You're driving me crazy. I'm trying to stay faithful to my boyfriend. But with you here, you're tempting me. You're hurting me. I shouldn't still love you. You cheated on me and got the girl pregnant. But I do. And I don't want to anymore! I'm tired of being in love with someone who treats me like crap. You think admitting that you love me in the art room helped? You think that making _me_ realize I still loved you in the art room helped? It didn't. It made everything worse. So just stay away from me. Don't talk to me. Leave me alone."

Eli stared at me for a long moment. My heart was beating wildly; my breath flew in and out of my lips faster than it had ever before; my eyes were locked on his face. As much as I wanted to stay away from him, I just _couldn't._ I had some kind of magnetic draw to him that just couldn't be denied.I was beginning to believe I was masochistic. But it just seemed so irresistible to be around Eli for me. I had no idea why. And it scared me. I was addicted to Eli. I couldn't live without him. He was my oxygen; my water; my vital need. What was wrong with me?

Eli bit his lip, and rose out of his chair. I blinked. The classroom was completely empty. I panicked, spinning around desperately until I faced the window, where I saw Mrs. Dawes had taken the class outside. Students had their notebooks out, and were gazing around them at the nature, then scribbling something down. I spotted Lindsay, and saw her slender figure perched in a tree, the end of her pencil twirling around absently in her mouth. The sunlight hit her in a way that her long blonder hair seemed to glow, and she had gathered all the attention of the males. But her turquoise eyes were focused on something…or someone sitting far across from her on a bench. Was that…Adam? I squinted my eyes further, but whipped my head around as I recalled Eli was still in here with me.

Eli took a slow step towards me. I rose unsteadily out of my seat, my eyes never trailing away from his face. He took another step towards me. By now, I was clutching my desk so hard I could have probably snapped a piece off. My breathing slowed a little; now it was coming in heavier, more deeply.

Another step towards me. Time seemed to freeze as Eli walked closer and closer to me, his face becoming more crisp and clear until it was inches away from my face. He lifted his hand slowly, and placed it delicately on the back of my neck, stroking me softly. I shivered, though I was nowhere near cold. His touch sent tingles racing up and down my body, and I jerked towards him involuntarily.

"We can't do this," I whispered, my eyes beginning to prick with tears of guilt. I shouldn't be doing this toGreg. He, of all people, didn't deserve this. Someone like me deserved to be cheated on for doing this to Greg. Someone like Eli deserved to be cheated on for him doing this to me. But not Greg.

"I know," Eli breathed out slowly, his head bending ever so subtly to rest in the crook of my neck. I inhaled deeply, the feeling of his skin against my indescribable. And then he breathed against my neck, his breath warm and heavy. I swear I lost it right there.

"We-I-" I tried to say, but I couldn't get the words to articulate out of my mouth. Because I didn't _want_ them to.

"I know," Eli repeated, obviously predicting what I was attempting to say. "But, Clare, this feels so right. And my brother doesn't deserve you. I do."

I shut my eyes, enjoying the anxious moment as I waited for his lips to make contact with my neck. My hands gripped his shoulders, ready for it when-

Something hit me.

"What did you just say?" I gasped, pulling myself away from him. Eli gazed at me with confusion.

"What's wrong, Clare?" His eyes widened as he took in my horrified expression. I felt my face go numb.

"Did you just say-your-bro-" I couldn't even bear to say it out loud. Eli understood what I was trying to say and his face went pale with guilty and pain. The air between us hung densely with tension.

"Clare, I thought you knew!" Eli cried, reaching out to me but not touching me. "I thought you were doing this, just to hurt me more."

I didn't even comprehend what he said. I saw his lips move, and I knew words came out, but they didn't hold any meaning for me. I couldn't get anything right now. I couldn't believe this. It couldn't be true. No. No. No.

But through my denial, I knew it was. It made sense. How could I have not figured it out earlier? I sank down to my knees, my face buried in my hands, sobs starting to rip from my chest.

"Clare," Eli whispered, sinking to my level. I lifted my face out of my hands and stared at him, tears running down my cheeks hot and fast.

"Tell me Greg's last name, Eli," I said slowly.

Eli swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Clare-"

"Tell me what it is, Eli."

"Don't make me-"

"Just tell me!" I shrieked.

There was a long pause. "Goldsworthy, Clare. His last name is Goldsworthy."

I sank lower into my pit of despair. And then everything went black.

Lindsay's POV

I squinted against the glaring sunlight, trying to warm myself by wrapping my Degrassi sweater around my shoulders. The wind hit harshly again, causing me to lose feeling in my already numb with cold cheeks. I wrote down a few more lines on the nature poem my class was supposed to be composing, but no one was really writing. Even Mrs. Dawes was on her computer, smiling at something that surely had nothing to do with poetry. Everyone was distracted, especially me.

I couldn't believe that Clare was dating Greg. Greg. Greg. What if he told her about me? What if she figured it out? Would she tell Eli? Would I get caught in the lie? To be honest, I just wanted to tell the truth. I didn't want to be with Eli anymore, and seeing as he would be a lousy father, didn't want him to parent my child, either. So I would tell the truth. To Eli. To Clare. And hopefully she wouldn't tell Greg what I had done.

I looked up again, and found myself making eye contact with Adam, who smiled at me and gave me a smile wave. I smiled back and blew him a kiss. He blushed, making me giggle under my breath. He was so damn cute sometimes.

I suddenly had to pee, so I got up and crossed the small patch of grass and dirt to Mrs. Dawes, asking her for permission. She granted it, so I made my way to the school slowly, turning around and giving Adam one last, lingering smile. He returned it, and then bent back over his notebook, writing furiously, his eyes intent on his work. I smirked a little before turning back around and heading into the school, trying to shake off the paranoid feeling I had about Greg being here. I had to let it go.

I walked into the school, my sneakers making little clicks against the linoleum floor. I passed by classrooms packed with students and teachers still trying to teach their lessons. I also went by my classroom, which was now desolate, considering all of us had gone outside…except for Eli and Clare. I had noticed they didn't come out with us, but I didn't think much of it. Curiosity got the best of me eventually, and I poked my head into the classroom, seeing if they were still in there.

Eli was crouched on the ground, his eyes wide with fright as he struggled to get Clare into a sitting position. He propped her head onto a book bag. Clare's eyes were shut, her face pale as a ghost's with a slight sheen of sweat covering it.

"What the hell did you do?" I nearly screamed. Eli jumped, startled, and spun around to face me. Clare slumped onto the bag.

Eli's eyes widened, but then they narrowed into slits. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Yeah, but you'll have to explain to security when I get them here," I threatened. Eli's face paled, and his eyes darted down to Clare's still figure.

"I…I swear I didn't mean to," Eli quietly protested, his hands still tight around Clare's waist. She didn't move an inch.

"Get off of her," I growled through my teeth, crossing the room to get to Clare. What had he done to her? Had jealousy really gotten the best of him…and made him hurt her? Adam had told me that Eli's relationship before Clare hadn't ended well; maybe it was because Eli had anger problems? I scanned Clare's body. There weren't any bruises or cuts, but she was still knocked out.

Eli got up, his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "I didn't-"

"Leave," I ordered, crouching on the ground next to Clare and checking her pulse. It was strong, and still there, but I didn't understand. What had happened?

I glanced up again, and Eli had vanished from the room. That was suspicious. I wanted to find out what he had done. He probably saw Greg and Clare together. Jealousy is a bitch, sometimes, but it shouldn't make you hurt people.

I noticed Clare's friend, Alli Bhandari, walking past the classroom in her sky-rocketing high heels and skirt coincidentally. Thinking on impulse, I called out a "help!" and got up, and hid in the closet, receiving a moment of déjà vu from the time I had to hide in Drew's. I knew when Alli saw me; she would get suspicious, and probably want to kick my ass, because Clare had probably told her all about me. And she had perfect reason to.

I wished I could just go back in time and erase everything. I had ruined my reputation here.

Hadn't I told myself I wouldn't do this? Hadn't I promised myself a fresh start? I was supposed to fly under the radar here, and not attract any attention. But when my stomach began to grow, I would probably be the biggest thing on there. And then the rumors would start, about how I had stolen my friend's boyfriend and gotten pregnant with him. Part of that was true. Enough of it was true to horrify myself.

I wondered what was wrong with me. Did I like having a complicated life? Making people miserable? It seemed like I did. And the things I did always came back to bite me in the ass. Instead of looking like a hero if people had found me trying to help Clare, they would probably look at me dubiously because of all that had gone on between us. That I, of course, had started.

Could I ever change myself?

Alli's heels clacked into the room, and she paused, confused, glancing around. Then she saw Clare's limp figure and let out a shriek that echoed around the room. She immediately dropped to her knees and began shaking Clare violently, desperately.

"Clare? Clare! Oh my God, Clare! You have to wake up!" she wailed, still shaking Clare's unresponsive body. Alli paused for a second, and placed her head on Clare's chest, trying to find a heartbeat. She sighed, relieved, obviously finding it. Her shakes to Clare became less rough and often; they were gentler now, but still with a hint of desperation.

Then a shadow entered the room, caused by the hallway light. I squinted through the microscopic slits in the closet. Was that…?

Of course it was. It mystified me how he knew to come to the classroom as just the right time, but then again, when I had met him, I had realized Greg was perfect with everything he did. He was the kind to stop and help a kid get a kitten out of a tree, make every varsity sport team, still maintain a weighted 4.5 GPA, and also found time to volunteer everywhere. And he had the perfect family life. I was the opposite. People as perfect as him irritated me. Why couldn't they just be normal? And have a wrecked family life like me?

Greg's eyes widened as he took in the position of Clare and Alli on the floor. "What happened?" he gasped out, his face becoming pale. He immediately rushed over to them and knelt. "Is she okay?"

"I have no idea," Alli wailed, wrinkles on her forehead becoming clear. "Her heartbeat is still strong; I guess she's just…knocked out or something."

"Do you know who did this?" Greg demanded. Damn. I guess he really did like Clare. I wondered how serious they were, and how long they had been dating.

"No idea," Alli answered honestly. "I heard someone- who _wasn't _Clare- call out for help. And then I found her like this."

"That's really weird," Greg muttered absently. He quickly scooped up Clare in his arms like a baby, and Alli stood up abruptly as well. They stared at each other for a tense moment.

"Let's go up to the nurse," Alli finally said. "We can find out who did this later." They left the room, and I buried my face in my hands, not crying, but wondering what the hell I was going to do now that Greg was in the school, and Clare was dating him.

Clare's POV

You know how everyone says that blacking out is the scariest experience ever?

It really isn't.

It's relaxing; it's soothing, well, it was for me, anyway. I felt like everything in my mind had been cut loose and had fluttered in the blackness, leaving me without a worry or care. I couldn't feel my arms or legs, but I felt centered. Focused. As in, I wasn't really paying attention to the blackness surrounding me, but my inner Zen. As cheesy as that sounded, it was true. I focused on my heartbeat pounding in my chest, and felt the air whoosh in and out of my body.

I was tranquil. Everything was so…calm. Simple.

But happiness can only last so long.

One by one, I felt all my problems erupt into my head, shoving me back towards reality harshly. I tried to resist, to stay in my fantasy, but they were too strong. Every single painful thing I had discovered was coming back.

Actually, it was just one thing, but it was so excruciatingly painful it seemed like a multitude. Greg. Eli. Brothers?

It all made sense. It added up perfectly. Of course I would fall for Eli's brother. Fate just seemed to enjoy playing cruel tricks on me, but this was the worst of them all. I couldn't believe I hadn't realized earlier. How could I have not known? I wished I had never met Greg at that bar- no, I wish Lindsay had never hitchhiked into this town. Maybe if she had just stayed away, Eli and I would still be happy now. And her and Greg wouldn't be here.

But, then again, maybe things wouldn't have been different. Surely some pretty girl would arrive in Toronto, and get Eli attracted to her. And just like he did with Lindsay, he would have sex with her, and unintentionally get her pregnant, stabbing me in the back. So, the fact that Eli cheated on me could not have been prevented; that was just a fact of life. But the fact I fell for Eli's brother could have been. Just maybe, if I had been more careful. If I hadn't gotten drunk. If I hadn't been so pathetically desperate to get over Eli. If I had thought I through. Maybe if I had given Eli a second chance? No. That would just be wrong. Eli didn't deserve a second chance. He didn't deserve me.

But he had my heart anyway.

And then something else clicked together in my head like two puzzle pieces coming together. I must have been attracted to Greg because he had those "Goldsworthy" features. How could I have not made the connection, the similarities between him and Eli? It was obvious. They had the same narrow nose. The same captivating and bright eyes- just in different colors. The same smile- I guess I hadn't realized that because Eli was constantly smirking. But couldn't I have remembered what Eli's smile looked like? He had smiled a few times. If I had just been more focused, I could have known. And saved myself all this hurt, all this regret.

But it was too late now. I was in it too deep. Even if I were to dump Greg, which I actually didn't want to do, who would I go to? Eli? His brother? No. I couldn't. And I had already told myself this a thousand times; I couldn't go back to Eli. That was too low a stoop for my dignity and pride, even though I barely even had any left after being with Eli.

So what was I going to do?

I felt pressure lightly being applied to my clammy forehead, and I twitched slightly, feeling returning to my numb arms and legs. My fingers curled slightly as I felt a warm hand on them. A large and masculine hand. I recognized it. It was Greg's.

Greg was too sweet for me to leave him, and break his heart. I couldn't do it to him. He didn't deserve it. After everything he had been with me through, and everything he himself had gone through, I couldn't dump him. Not now. Not yet. I would just have to hold on, and ignore the stabs of pain I would feel every time I looked at his face and remembered he was Eli's brother. And, Greg shouldn't have to know that Eli and I were dating. It would just be hard for him, and make it worse for Eli, since I told Greg everything he did to me. So, I would just have to keep my true emotions buried inside for as long as I could before they exploded.

And when they did explode, it wouldn't be pretty. I winced at the thought.

"See, look? Her eyelids are fluttering." Alli's voice cracked through my thoughts.

"I see. Does that mean she's going to wake soon?" Greg's voice sounded anxious and worried, making me feel worse at what a wonderful person he was, and how horrible I was in comparison.

"Yes," I heard the nurse say. "Clare, darling, can you open your eyes for us?"

At first, I squeezed them together more tightly, preparing myself for the blinding white light that was sure to come through as soon as I opened them. I inhaled a deep breath, trying to get my bearings. Then slowly, reluctantly, I opened up my eyes and stared above me.

I was laying on a cot in the nurse's office, the irritating brown crinkly paper beneath me. The lights above my head flickered, occasionally becoming darker but them glowing brightly again. The water filter clicked and them hummed quietly in the background.

I blinked slowly, confused. "What…how did I get here?"

Alli bit her lip, worried. "I found you in your English classroom, all alone. I heard someone call for help, so I came in and found you…" Her eyes glazed with tears. "I was so scared. Do you remember what happened?"

Of course I did. "I don't remember anything," I lied, and then tried to change the subject. "How did you carry me up here, Alli?"

The corner of Alli's mouth pulled into a sheepish grin. "Well, I didn't do it myself…"

"I helped," Greg concluded. I glanced up at him for the first time, seeing his relieved face. He was so happy to see I was okay. He squeezed my hand again gently, and I felt my heart melt with guilt. Why did he have to be such a good person? Why did he have to be Eli's brother?

"Thanks," I whispered, squeezing back gently.

"So, Clare," the nurse reemerged from behind the white curtain. "Do you have any idea why you may have passed out?"

"Panic attack," I answered truthfully. "I don't get them a lot, though."

The nurse nodded, and handed me a pack of ice. "Put that on your head, dear. Stay as long as you need to, and just relax, okay?" I agreed, and finally convinced, she left the little room and returned to her office.

Greg pursed his lips together and gazed at me worriedly. "I don't want you to come to my house for dinner tonight. You need to rest."

_Thank God._

I was saved from a night of awkwardness from having to be with Eli, Cece, and Bullfrog. Only…couldn't I handle it? For Greg's sake? After all I was doing and had done to him, maybe I should just buck up and deal. And it was the least I could do. It wouldn't be so bad. I could get through it.

I shook my head vehemently. "No. I'll come. I just need to go home and get some rest, probably."

Greg's eyebrows came together and he frowned. He looked just like Eli when he did that, and agony shot through me. "Clare-"

"No," I interrupted. "I'm coming."

"Clare, don't-"

"I'm _coming_."

Greg chuckled a little. "Okay. Only if you feel up to it, though." He turned to Alli. "And you know, you're invited too."

"Cool," Alli squealed, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "I'll be there."

At least Alli was coming. She would subtract the awkwardness in the air. But, of course, there would still be a lot. And Eli would still be there. I struggled to smile, but I felt it wilt into an involuntary grimace.

Eli's POV

I stared at myself in the mirror hanging on my black room wall. My gray t-shit had no wrinkles and was straight and crisp. My jeans were clean, practically spotless. My hair was in perfect order. I looked okay.

But never good enough for Clare.

She was coming over tonight. She was coming to _my_ house tonight. But not as my girlfriend. As Greg's girlfriend. As painful as it was to admit it, I knew that Greg was a much better guy than me and would treat Clare the way she deserved to be treated; like a fucking princess. But I _needed_ Clare. I knew I caused her pain every time I tempted her to cheat on Greg, but I couldn't help it. Even though I was technically sabotaging my brother's relationship. It was too damn hard to resist. But really, out of _all_ the people in the world, he chose Clare.

Sometimes the world is too fucking small.

I still couldn't get over the fact that it was my brother, my own flesh and blood, who was sucking face with the girl I was in love with. I wondered if Clare and I would still be together if I hadn't cheated on her. Probably not. She would realize how she was way too good for me, anyway, and find someone who was actually worth it for her. Not some freak like me.

She had made it clear that she didn't want to hurt Greg. A few hours after I had gotten home from school, I received a text from her.

_When I come over for dinner tonight, I don't know you. You don't know me. Got it?_

I had responded with a shaky "_ok"_. But how could I pretend I didn't know the girl who I was in love with? The girl I thought about every second of every minute of every day? And I had to pretend like we had never met before? Impossible.

But it was Clare who asked me. So I sure as hell would try. No matter how hard it was.

I had had to tell Cece and Bullfrog to go along with the amnesia act. They were shocked when they found out Clare and I had broken up; even more so when I told them she was going out with Greg. I begged them to keep Greg in the dark about it; I knew he wouldn't be too pleased with me if he found out that I was the ex-boyfriend who had broken Clare's heart. They reluctantly agreed, looking at me with wary and somewhat disappointed stares. But who could blame them?

I nervously cracked my neck, rolling it around and wincing as something popped painfully. I made my bed- something I only did when I was incredibly nervous. In fact, whenever I cleaned anything, it was a huge warning sign. So maybe the fact that I managed to vacuum my room, organize my drawers, and clean out my closet in a half an hour meant that I was a little bit too worried. I tried to calm myself down by sitting on my bed, and taking deep, heavy breaths. _In and out_, I told myself over and over again.

I was on the verge of getting my heartbeat to slow down when Greg burst into my room, without, of course, knocking. I glared at him, but he was too busy looking at himself in the mirror to pay attention to me.

"Can I help you?" I snapped, gritting my teeth together. Greg glanced back at me and rolled his eyes, disregarding the grouchy look I had on my face.

"Easy there, Mr. Grumpy Gills," Greg teased, but with a concerned look on his face. "I need your opinion for something."

"What?" I asked grudgingly, picking at my nails. They were already bitten down to the point where my skin was raw and red, but I couldn't seem to stop. Greg frowned, but then turned back to the mirror whipping out two shirts and holding them in front of him.

"Which one should I wear for tonight?" Greg demanded.

I stared at the garments of clothing. One of them was a soft, forest-like brown, reminding me of a teddy-bear. The other was a bright red, with black swirly cursive all over it. I knew Clare would like the brown shirt better; she told me she thought that brown was a cozy color, and it made her think of warmth and stuffed animals.

"Go with the red," I told him. Greg pursed his lips, holding it up to his chest for a second. He shrugged, dropping it to the ground.

"I'm going to wear brown," he informed me, smirking. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. God damn, why couldn't he just wear the color Clare didn't like? I didn't need him getting any closer to her. Greg always knew how to impress people.

"Why did you ask me if you were just going to do the opposite of what I said?" I said crossly, leaning back on my bed.

Greg winked at me knowingly. "That, my dear younger brother Elijah, is the point." He said this wisely, as if he were oh-so-much-smarter than I was. Which was actually true, but, still.

Greg, who had already changed into the brown shirt, began to comb through his hair with his fingers. "I'm kind of worried about Clare, Eli. I mean, I found her knocked out on the floor of a classroom and I have no idea how it happened."

Guilt coursed through me. That had been my fault. As usual. I hadn't been trying to hurt Clare, but today, she had just looked especially gorgeous, her eyes glowing and her skin radiant. And, I thought after what had happened in the art room, she may have…wanted a replay of that. But the romantic mood vanished when she found out I was Greg's brother, and passed out. Then, oddly enough, _Lindsay_ came into save her and forced me out. I had been too shocked to disobey, but I hadn't know they were on good terms. I thought that Lindsay and Clare still hated each other's guts. But it wasn't unusual for me to miss seeing things. As I had recently found out, I wasn't very…attentive. Or else I probably would have known that Clare was dating my brother.

_Damn. _I still couldn't get over that.

The doorbell rang, and Greg jolted up, instantly alert. "Oh, shit," he muttered, and then turned to me. "Do I look okay?"

_Yeah_, I wanted to shout. _You look perfect for a guy who wants to steal the love of my life away from me._

"You look fine," I quietly said.

"Cool," Greg grinned at me before running downstairs to open the door. I glumly followed behind him, walking in the hallway and then down the stairs to become "acquainted" with a girl I had never met before. Yeah, as if.

Cece and Bullfrog were already there, smiling and fixing each other's clothes nervously. Bullfrog chuckled when he saw Greg's edgy face, and he gave him a pat on the back.

"Don't worry," Bullfrog said in his ear. "I have a feeling that she's going to like it here." He shot me a meaningful glance, and I cowered in guilt. I should have known him and Cece would be looking at me like this all night; it was one of their forms of parenting when they knew Greg or I had done something wrong.

Greg opened up the door with a huge smile on his face. "Hey!" he cried, ducking in to give Clare a hug. When he finally removed his body from around her to give Alli a hug-what was Alli doing here?- I got a glimpse of Clare and inhaled a low gasp.

Clare was always beautiful. Inside and out. Whatever she wore, whatever she did, that just emphasized the beauty that even a blind man could see. But tonight…

Her hair looked strong and healthy, glowing even, and her curls were springy and bouncy with life, with a clip on the side to pin her bangs back. Her face was flawless of any blemish, porcelain pale. Lip gloss was shimmered across her small and kissable lips. Her nose was adorable, as usual, with the slight upturn. And her eyes…they left me speechless. As soon as I gazed into them, I felt like I was lost in an ocean of lust. Her eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner and mascara that made them more prominent than her natural beauty already had for her. Her dress was aqua blue and came down to her mid-thighs, with a black belt tightly wrapped around her waist, accentuating her curvy figure.

She was beautiful. But she wasn't mine anymore.

I stood there, quietly, as Clare made small talk with Cece and Bullfrog, Greg by her side. She was a good actress; I would have fallen for the I-don't- know-you act if I wasn't in on it. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was just so…tempting. Everything I had, and now everything I wanted, needed. Because I had given her up. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I had to turn it around somehow, though. I _had_ to.

Someone gave me a sharp hit in my thigh, and I winced, looking around to see what it was. I met with Alli's angry brown eyes, giving me a warning to lie off of Clare. I sighed and nodded, letting her relax and continue the small talk. I sighed again, stepping to the little friendly circle that had been formed in my foyer.

Greg noticed me and grinned, grabbing my arm. "And this, is my brother Eli," he told Clare. Clare turned around to face me. We stared at each other for a beat before she stuck her hand out. I mimicked her, and we shook hands. Greg beamed, obviously pleased that we had met. I managed to muster up a smile to give to Clare, but her back was already turned as she headed up the stairs to the dinner table. I followed suit unenthusiastically.

A couple minutes later, we were all seated around the table. Cece and Bullfrog kept giving Clare uncomfortable looks whenever Greg wasn't looking, and Alli kept giving me death glares. Which I kind of deserved, but still. Alli was only 5'0 and she scared the shit out of me.

I couldn't help but watch Clare. Everything she did was just so innocent and demure. The way she immediately put her napkin in her lap as soon as she was seated. The way she pulled out a bottle of hand sanitizer and offered it to everyone before they ate. The way she complimented every single dish of food that had arrived. She was just so desirable, so sweet, so everything I wanted in a girl. The thing that made me want to smack my head against the wall was that I _had_ her. But, I made a stupid mistake, and let her go.

"So, Clare." Cece bit into a grape tomato from her salad and chewed thoughtfully. "What's your favorite subject in school."

_English._ Clare had told me this a million times.

Clare caught up with my knowing expression, and her face stiffened. "History," she answered, giving me an annoyed look.

Greg smiled at her. "That's mine, too!" Clare gently squeezed his hand and smiled at him. I gripped my fork tightly and stabbed it into my pasta violently.

Bullfrog groaned. "Dorks. I hated History. Most of the time I was snoozing," he chuckled and took a sip of his water. Greg grimaced at him and rolled his eyes. Alli cleared her throat and continued chewing on her garlic bread, glaring at me so harshly it made her look possessed.

"Is that why you had a D average?" Cece teased. Bullfrog shrugged, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Maybe…"

Alli giggled slightly, as did Clare. Then Alli glanced down at her watch and gasped. "Crap, it's 9:30 already!" she told Clare.

Greg pouted. "Oh, right, that's your curfew? Sorry for keeping you late."

Clare shook her head. "No, no, it's fine! I had a great time!" She rose out of her chair, leaning across the table to extend her arms out to Cece and Bullfrog. "Thank you so much for dinner. It was wonderful."

"No problem at all, dear," Bullfrog commented. "Come back soon, okay?"

"Definitely," Clare agreed. She glanced at me. "Nice meeting you, Eli."

"Same here," I muttered.

And she was gone.

Clare's POV

As Alli and I entered my house, I touched my lips lightly, wondering if I would feel the good night kiss Greg had given me. It had been sweet, and quick, but also enjoyable. Nothing like Eli's, but it had been nice. Greg was such a nice guy. I had to keep going out with him. Even though whenever I was around Eli, which would probably happen a lot, I felt my heart break with an audible _crack._ I would just have to suck it up and deal. For Greg's sake. The world can't always revolve around myself, right?

I sighed as I entered my living room, throwing my purse on the couch and beginning to think about Darcy. I wondered if she was okay. It seemed terrible, because she had gone to Kenya to get a break, and to get away from all the craziness around her, and she ended up getting malaria. Life wasn't fair sometimes. But I knew that very, very well. Dealing with Eli and Lindsay had taught me that, and made me grown up a little. I wonder if Darcy would see the difference when she came home.

"Clare?" Alli called from upstairs. "I'm hitting the hay."

"Okay," I responded, sinking down onto the couch and flipping the TV on. I stared at it blankly, bored out of my mind. I really should be trying to finish up the boat-load of homework I had to do since when I had come home I had fallen asleep, but I just didn't feel like it. I was tired of having to do things just because. When could I do something for myself?

The phone rang, and I snatched it off the hook quickly, pressing it to my ear. "Mom?"

"Hi, Clare." It wasn't my mother, but a voice I knew very well.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed.

Lindsay took a deep breath. "Clare, I'm sorry. For everything. For making Eli cheat on you, for telling Coach Armstrong you cheated on that test, just…for everything. I'm scared what I may have done to you. But I need to ask you something. I came into the English room today, and found you passed out on the floor. Eli was with you. Did he…did he do anything to hurt you?"

My mind was a blank as a piece of paper. This couldn't be Lindsay. Not this caring, considerate voice. I tried to answer, my voice a little scratchy. "He didn't hurt me," I answered. _Not physically._

Lindsay sighed with relief. "Okay. I just wanted to make sure. Bye, Clare." She hung up.

I put the phone back on the hook, shock forming its way on my face. What was the world coming to? Why was Lindsay being so damn nice all of the sudden? It made no sense, and I hated the confusion. I had a feeling Lindsay had a trick up her sleeve. She wasn't trying to turn a new leaf. She was trying to do something evil, to get to me, to ruin my life again. She had seen me with Greg. She probably got jealous and decided that she wanted to steal him away from me too. Stupid, pregnant slut. That wouldn't happen to me, though. At least, not again. I knew what she was like now, how sneaky she was, and I would try my hardest to stop her from whatever she planned to do. Because I knew, for a fact, it wouldn't be good.

It began to rain outside, a soft, relaxing drizzle that had my eyelids becoming heavy. I yawned, stretching my arms out, and then snuggled down in the covers on the couch, my eyes still on the TV. The weatherman reported that the rain would continue for a couple days, and the temperature would continue to drop. I huffed. I hated cold weather.

Then, out of nowhere, there was a knock on my door. At first, I thought I imagined it, but then it sounded again. I got up off the couch, slowly walking over, and opened the door cautiously.

And there he was. His dark hair dripping sexily over his face. The breath coming out of his mouth showing up in big, white puffs. His emerald eyes gazing into mine. His lanky figure in my doorway.

Without a word being spoken, he smashed his lips to mine, making us dance over to my couch and lay down. And I kissed him back. Wondering how he knew this was what I had been desiring all night.

**Also, here's another note: I have a poll on my page. It has to do with Temptation. Go check it out and vote!**

**And also….reviews? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Did anyone else want to shoot Clare in last night's episode? Eli was NOT being that clingy. He just felt like they weren't spending enough time together. I can't believe how she flipped out at him when he asked her mom if she could go with him to Bloomington! That was so sweet! I am mad at Clare :(**

*Eight months later* (it does say this in the text but for all you careful readers!)

Eli's POV

She never smiled.

Well, rarely in front of me, anyway. Every time I saw her at school, in English, in my house, in her house, she never smiled. Not ever. I longed to see her lips curled up, revealing her bright white teeth, making her azure eyes sparkle like sapphires. But it never happened. In front of me, she never giggled, never laughed, never grinned, never even chuckled once in a while. Not since what we had been doing since that one night, so long ago.

That night in November, after the disastrous (for me) dinner when Greg had brought her over to "introduce her" to my family. Little did he know that we knew her already, me very, very well. After her and Alli had left, and Greg, Cece, and Bullfrog had gone to bed, I had crept outside and stood on the porch, having a smoke. I didn't really use my stash of cigarettes that often; only when I felt I really needed them, and that was definitely a time. I had inhaled each puff of smoke that swarmed into my mouth deeply, with relief, feeling it calm (or rather, kill) my nerves. I had watched the smoke curl up towards the sky, momentarily covering up the stars from my view until it dissolved in air. Staring at the twinkling stars had gotten me thinking about Clare, because of their many similarities; how beautiful they were, how bright they were, how prominent they were in the sky (in Clare's case, among people). I had then thought about love, and how people said I was too young to know what it was. The thing is, though, I do know what it is. It's the kind of thing that's wonderful, but painful. The kind of thing that will bring you up, and then down. The kind of thing that can last a long time, and then end. And I knew I was deeply, deeply in love with Clare. I knew it because every time I thought of her, and how she wasn't with me, my heart wrenched painfully. She wasn't with me.

I just couldn't handle it anymore.

So I had flicked my cigarette into the blades of grass on my lawn, hopped off of the porch, and shoved myself into Morty. I already had my keys with me; I had been debating whether or not to go on a drive. I had initially shot down the idea because I didn't know where I would be headed, but now I had a destination. Clare. I turned my keys in the ignition and pressed my foot down on the gas pedal propelling myself into the dark, rainy and cold night. I didn't even bother driving carefully; I just wanted to get to Clare as fast as I possibly could. To beg to have her back, to make her mine again. I didn't care that if I got her back, I would probably smash Greg's heart and he would hate me forever. I just wanted what used to be mine, and I full intended to get it-her-back. Right this second.

As soon as I pulled up to her house, I jumped out of the car and ran to her front door, the rain freezing and dripping all over my body. I had forgotten my jacket, so an occasional shiver whisked through me as I swiftly ran. I balled my hand into a fist and knocked on the door desperately. There was no response, so I knocked again, a little harder. I still didn't hear anything, so I had partially lifted up my hand to knock again until the door open. And there she was. The angel of my dreams, the angel of my everything.

Her bright blue eyes were wide and surprised, and still breathtakingly beautiful. They were still surrounded by the make-up she had been wearing earlier that night, except it was slightly smudged, but I found the slight imperfection made her even more gorgeous. Her hair was thick and wild in untamed curls snarled around her face, their cinnamon color still noticeably healthy, even in the dim lighting of the outside lights. Her dress was still on as well, skimming her hips with the stunning blue, showing off her long legs and her shaped waist. Her porcelain skin was shining like a pearl, and had the same complexion as one.

Clare gazed back at me too; her eyes wandering up and down my body, making me lick my lips in anticipation. My hair dripped obnoxiously in my face, but I couldn't make my hand lift to brush it out of my face. I just studied Clare's stunning eyes. The surprise had slightly vanished, and now it was replaced with what I thought was longing, lusting around in her suddenly clouded eyes. I stared back, struggling to restrain myself, but it was only so long until I all but threw myself onto her, my lips locking onto hers, my hands flying up to tangle themselves securely in her curls. Her mouth began to respond aggressively, almost desperately to mine, making the happiness that I rarely saw in myself bubble to the surface. I forgot all about the fact she was dating my brother; I immersed myself in her sweet touch and lips, momentarily disregarding everything else.

Clare jumped up and snagged her legs around my hips, making me moan against her lips. I placed my hands just under her ass, hoisting her up more, grinding her against my center. We both groaned at the contact as I stepped into her house with her still around me, kicking the door shut behind me. I guided us over to the couch where we collapsed, me on top of her, our tongues fighting against each others. The passion overtook me, causing me to lose control to the point where it wasn't my brain thinking through my actions. I just let my body take over and direct me. I placed my lips on the place directly underneath Clare's jaw, sucking and licking, loving the sounds and my name coming off her lips. I let my hands travel from her ass to her outer thighs, and then to her inner thigh, leaving them just a few inches away from her wet panties. I hiked her dress up more and began to softly stroke her there. She squirmed beneath me, her hands between my shoulder blades, pushing me down towards her. I didn't know if my body weight would be too heavy for her, but again, I wasn't thinking, so I dropped onto her heavily, pulling my hands up.

She gasped, but from pleasure, removing her hands from my back onto the nape of my neck, practically smothering my face into the crook of her neck. I loved it, though. My nose was pressed into her skin, inhaling her sweet scent. My mouth was locked in position, sucking and licking all along the length of her neck, feeling as goose bumps arose. Clare made a noise of desire in her throat, shifting until our lips were right across from each other, centimeters apart. Her nose brushed mine gently, and her face was so close I could see microscopic freckles dusting along her nose and cheeks. Her eyes opened, and I stared into crystal-clear diamonds. I couldn't take it anymore, and with a low growl in my throat, I pushed my lips on to hers, desire rolling off of me in thick waves.

Clare responded to my aggressiveness, her mouth moving faster and harder than mine. She shoved her tongue into my mouth, breaking the barrier my lips were about to open. We wrestled our tongues together, exploring the interior of each others mouth. I already had every inch of Clare's memorized, but it was different, actually feeling it. I hadn't in so long. And I hadn't ever seen Clare so aggressive with me. Her tongue swirled in and out of my mouth. She gripped my shirt, tugging me down towards her. Her mouth sucked continuously on mine, pulling out almost all the air and saliva I had inside. I almost jolted away in shock when her hands snatched my shirt and pulled it over my head. My bare chest was exposed; Clare's eyes raked up and down my subtly toned abs and pectorals. She flew at me so wildly that I fell backwards, and she landed on top of me, both of us lying down on the couch still. Her fingers eagerly trailed up and down my stomach, making me groan and twitch, and making my personal area harden noticeably. Everything Clare did just drove me crazy, in a good way. And, oh God, her small fingers now traced down my stomach, to the waistband of my pants, and she was starting to creep under and-

"CLARE?" Someone screeched.

Clare and I both shot away from each other, and I felt empty without her body weight on top of mine. My eyes flickered annoyingly up to Alli, who was standing on Clare's staircase, staring at us with wide eyes. Damn her. Why the fuck was she here anyway? Alli's eyes widened even more as she took in my half nudity and Clare's dressed hiked up well above her waist. Clare opened her mouth and started to stutter, but only dry air tumbled out. I just gazed at Alli with irritation, pissed at her for ruining me and Clare's moment of passion. The expression of guilt and shame on Clare's face made it clear I would be getting any more times like that tonight. I sighed and shifted my position so I could fully glare at Clare's black haired friend.

"Alli…" Clare finally managed to say, running a pale hand through her curls. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, and I held her gaze, intent on never letting it go. Blue vs. green. Emerald vs. diamond. Jade vs. sapphire. Forest vs. sky. Besides red and blue, the two colors that looked like they clashed the most. But when you mixed green and blue, you got a beautiful turquoise color. Deep and mysterious, the very equivalent of the love me and Clare had for each other.

"How could _both_ of you do this?" Alli hissed, clutching the railing tightly. My eyes darted from Clare's to stare up at Alli's figure. If she told, I would probably crucify her. Clare's face too realized that Alli had the power to tell, and it paled, the blood draining out of it. Clare stood up, and, while yanking her dress up and straightening it out, swiftly walked over to where Alli was standing on the steps.

"Alli, please," she begged quietly. "This won't…it won't ever happen again."

A pang shot through my heart, hearing those words. Never again. After a taste of this, how could I never do this with Clare again? We both knew we belonged together. How could she say something so definitely? Did she realize what it may do to both of us?

All the answers came a week later. Clare hadn't really meant it. She sent me an IM, asking if we could talk things over. I agreed, and drove over to her house. Five minutes of awkward silence in her room happened before I smashed my lips to hers.

And the pattern of lying and cheating began.

I felt terrible for doing this to Greg. I mean, he and Clare were still dating, and he thought their relationship was going great. He even told me one time he thought he loved her. I turned my head away in shame, trying not to give away the secret that me and Clare were hiding from him. I felt bad about it, I really did, but love has no boundaries. I was willing to be with my brother's girlfriend behind his back, even though I knew when he found out, it would break his heart. But, he wouldn't find out. No one knew this was happening except for me and Clare. And surely Alli wouldn't remember that moment eight months ago, when she caught me and Clare going at it? And even if she did, she wouldn't tell Greg, right? She wouldn't do that to Clare. I knew it.

Of course, all the times I kissed Clare couldn't make me forget about Lindsay. It was summer now, thank God, so I didn't have to see the irritating blonde all the time. But during the school year, her stomach kept getting larger and larger, she would excuse herself from classes all the time to go throw up, and her appetite grew dramatically. Even though I wanted to ignore her completely, I knew I couldn't. It was impossible. So I often went up to her, asking her about the baby and how it was doing, if I could chip in a little, etc. Eventually our relationship was amiable, though I knew she was still suspicious about me when she found Clare passed out in the classroom, and I was in there too. Thinking about that day, when Clare fainted, made me think about how much pain I was probably causing her. I couldn't imagine what it was like, to be cheating on your boyfriend with his brother. And I couldn't imagine what it was like being in love with a psycho like me…

"Eli."

I glanced up at the curly haired angel in my arms, realizing I had fallen asleep reminiscing. I stared down at Clare's pale face; today, I had left a few hickeys on her neck. I frowned, knowing she needed to cover them up so Greg wouldn't suspect. Clare stared at me with sad blue eyes, as usual. She was never happy after we met up; I guess she was feeling guilty. Every time I left, I told her I loved her. And then quietly, almost painfully, she said the same thing to me, and then turned away, but not before I could hear the sobs ripping in her chest. It was like the moment we had in the art room playing over and over again. It hurt me to see I was hurting her so much, but not enough to stop me from being with her.

"Eli," Clare repeated, lifting herself up so she was sitting up on her bed. "You need to go. My mom and Darcy will be back soon."

"Okay," I agreed softly, gently nudging her off from on top of my body. I rose off her bed, grabbing my bag and jacket off of the floor. I slid my arms through the jacket holes and slung my bag on my back, curling my hand around Clare's bedroom door knob. Before leaving, I turned around and stared at the girl who I was in love with. Her eyes were already watery, knowing what I would say next.

"I love you," I told her, and I watched her cringe and the tears spill over. I mentally cursed at myself, wondering how I could bear to see such a beautiful girl in so much agony. Clare was right. I was sadistic.

"I love you too," Clare whispered, and then spun away from me, her face in the direction of the wall, her back to me. I sighed, and opening the door, stepped into the hallway and let myself out of the Edward's home.

Lindsay's POV

Adam gazed at me, wide-eyed, as I woofed down my second bacon cheeseburger and my third order of fries. I couldn't even pay attention to the fact he probably thought I was a pig. Usually, when I was eating greasy stuff like this, I could practically feel it clogging my arteries, but today…Mmm, exactly what I needed. The bacon was crisp, the cheese was milky and melting in my mouth, the burger was as tender as butter, and the fries tasted like they had been soaked in frying oil for a week. _Delicious._ I shoved more food into my mouth as the flavor sensationally attacked my tongue. I glanced up and noticed that Adam was still gawking at me, and also saw he hadn't touched his soda.

"You going to drink that?" I asked, my words coming out mushy because of the food in my mouth. Adam, smirking at me slightly, shoved it my way.

"Be my guest," he invited, but then paled as I grabbed it and downed the whole thing in less than two seconds. I gently dabbed at my mouth with my napkin, shoving the tray of empty wrappers in front of me. Adam was silent for a second, and then burst out laughing, earning a glare from me. He really should be more considerate about my feelings.

"You know, Adam, it's not funny. It's the middle of July, and you know what I can wear? Long sleeves and baggy things. You know why? Because I'm getting fatter and fatter every single day. My feet are swollen, so God forbid I even think about putting them in a pair of flip-flops, and they just barely fit in sneakers. I can't even drink at parties, or have a smoke, because it would harm the baby. I can't go swimming, because they don't have any bathing suits large enough to fit me. And it is 91 _fucking_ degrees outside, Adam. Ninety one. I have been denied so many things, and here you are, laughing at me because I just want to be able to eat? You don't care about my feelings. You don't care about me. You don't love me," I concluded, angrily crossing my arms.

Adam reached across the table and tenderly touched one of my hands. "Hey, now, that's not true. I'm sorry I laughed at you. It won't happen again." My anger instantly melted at the touch of his hand on my skin, and I sighed, dropping my arms and smiling at him. His lips twisted as he struggled not to laugh, and I knew he found my mood swings hilarious. Then again, they were funny sometimes; I couldn't blame him. And how the hell could I be mad at him, anyway?

After that first time that Adam gave me the check for 14, 000, I had been overjoyed, and so grateful for him, and that he liked someone like me enough to give me that much money. I had used the check to pay off the overdue mortgage bill. My parents were dumbfounded- they had no idea how I had been able to come up with the money, and I didn't plan on telling them. They would force me to take more money from Adam, and that was the last thing I wanted to do. But anyway, I paid it off, and we got to keep the house. But then, two months later, the bill came again, demanding that someone compensate for it. Of course, the money Adam had given me was gone, so my family had nothing to pay it with. I didn't say anything to Adam, because I didn't want him paying for my life every time something went wrong. The only reason he found out was because I had him over my house for a second, and after my parents continuously made fun of how girly his face was, they then confided in him how we were going to get evicted soon, and how wonderful it would be to reconnect with nature when we moved into nature. If you couldn't tell by this time, my parents were high as a rocket at the time. Adam had been horrified, but thankfully, this time the bill was only up to 9,000. Adam gave me a check for 20,000, and made me an account, which he added money to every month. It was a dream come true, and a dream I had never asked for.

The baby, too, was doing well. Adam paid for my doctor's appointments, much to my protesting that he ignored. I had recently gotten an ultrasound and seen that the baby was healthy, and hell, kind of cute. I wanted the gender to be a surprise, so I hadn't asked if it was a girl or boy. The doctor had given me a suspicious look once she realized how young I was, and quickly given me a lecture on how beneficial adoption was. I had shot her down immediately, grabbing Adam's hand and explaining I would be keeping _my_ baby, with the help of _my_ boyfriend. And maybe even the baby's dad…Greg.

He hadn't been able to come to the ultra sound, but he came to every other doctor's appointment. He called me every night, asking me how the baby was. Eli didn't do that, he just confronted me in the halls, somehow miraculously missing Greg. I was starting to confuse myself. At times, I forgot who the actual father was, and then I remembered it was Greg. I was slowly losing my mind in the lie. I could barely take it anymore. Eventually, the truth would come out when the child was born…which could be any day now. I should have told the truth much, much earlier, but time just seemed to fly, and now the baby's birth date is staring me in the face.

"Linds? You there?"

I glanced up and saw Adam offering his hand to me, standing by my seat. I smiled goofily and took his hand, pulling myself up with a bit of effort. Ever since the pregnancy I had been putting on some serious weight…and the foods I were eating didn't help at all. But nobody could blame the fact I was fat- I was pregnant. A perfect excuse. With Adam's hand in my own, I waddled towards the exit, Adam smirking at the way I was walking. I shot him a glare, this time a playful one, and opened up the door to the exit. The sunlight and heat hit me powerfully, making me squint my eyes, and groan. This was not the greatest time of the year to be wearing long sleeves, and apparently, this was the hottest summer in history for Canada. Great…I opened up the door to Adam's car and slid in, immediately blasting the A/C. Adam gave me an amused glance as he backed the car out of the parking lot and pulled onto the main road at a speed of 15 mph. Whenever he drove with me, he felt it was necessary to go slowly for fear of crashing and harming the baby. It always made me smile internally. Adam was such a sweet guy.

All my feelings of happiness evaporated as Adam pulled up to my house. I sighed as I noticed an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway- probably the landlord or something, demanding that his money be given to him. Adam caught up with my expression and stuck his hand in his wallet, starting to pull his wallet out.

I stopped him. "Adam, no," I protested. "I'm tired of this. You should just love me, not pay for my family to continue living in our house."

Adam shook his head. "My job is also to help you," he insisted, getting his wallet out again. Before he could give me the money, I jumped out of the car and ran towards the house, ignoring his calls for me. I felt bad for doing that, but honestly, I felt even worse when I took his money. It made me feel like a charity case. And besides, I wasn't with Adam for the money. And I was kind of getting tired of him handing it to me all the time. I sighed, and opened up my front door.

_Whoa._

First thing I noticed was the smell. It slapped me in the face as soon as I walked in. Not the thick, choking, musky usual smell of my parent's joints. No, not that smell. It smelled like…Lysol? Ferbreeze? Something…_fresh_. And clean. It smelled good, nice, and inviting. The way home should smell. Next, I noted that someone had swept and wiped everything down. The walls basically shone, not a speck of dust or dirt in sight. I poked my head into a bathroom and saw that was spotless, even the mirror squeaky clean. Maybe I had stepped into the wrong house. Because I don't remember mine being this clean, or having a fancy looking plant in the corner of the foyer, or having the carpets vacuumed. And I definitely don't recall having a replica of the Mona Lisa hanging on the wall. No way.

I rounded the corner that led into the living room, and gasped at the sight. The living room, as well as the rest of the house was clean, but that wasn't what made me freeze in surprise. My parents sat on the couch. My dad was in a nice pair of jeans with no holes in them, with a plain white polo tucked in. His hair was neatly combed, and the purple circles that usually occupied the space beneath his eyes were gone. He sat prim and proper, his hands folded. My mom was wearing a pink blouse and a khaki skirt, with the blouse tucked in. The purple bags beneath her eyes were gone as well, and she wore light make up around her normally dull brown eyes. Her usually stringy brown hair was full of life and shining, pulled back into a neat, air tight bun. There was no joint in her hand for a change, and obviously she knew it too, because her hand kept trembling without something to hold. My dad did the same thing. It was pretty shocking to see them like this. But it was even more shocking to see the person with them. I stared at her, dumfounded, clueless as to what to say. I finally managed to choke out a greeting.

"Hi, Grandma Lottie," I said quietly.

Grandma Lottie's eyes narrowed as she took in the sight of me, and she drifted over from where she was perched on the couch, a cloud of perfume following her. As always, she looked regal, fancy, and dressed well. She walked with the grace of a queen, and I had known her for long enough to know she also had the intellect of Einstein. When she finally reached me, she stared in distaste, puckering her lips. Her eyes locked onto my stomach, and I cringed back.

"So," she finally said, shaking her head ever so slightly. "It's true."

I bit my lip nervously. "What's true?"

Grandma Lottie glared at me with irritation, but kept her refined face on. "The fact you are pregnant, child," she simply said. There went my chance of ever living with her. She wouldn't deal with the "disgrace" of having a pregnant, seventeen year old granddaughter.

"Yes. I am, " I confirmed shakily, standing tall and as erect as I could in front of her, but to be honest, she scared the hell out of me.

"We are so sorry, Mrs. Charlotte," my dad chimed in. "We are absolutely ashamed this has happened to her." I looked away from my grandmother to glare at him. He had no right to talk. He was the one who was constantly getting high, now, wasn't he?

"This is partially your fault," Grandma Lottie declared in her rich voice. "You should take better care of this child. With me, this would not have happened."

"She is a delinquent in the making, Mother," my mom said sadly. "We cannot control her." My mouth gaped open at the lie. I was about to say something, but Grandma Lottie cut me off.

"Nonsense. You should maintain some sort of dominance over your child. It boils back down to your fault, as always."

"But we work so much, Mrs. Charlotte, we can't always watch her," my dad defended. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't call out the fact he was lying through his teeth.

Grandma Lottie gazed at me with her almond shaped eyes, making me shift uncomfortably. Her lips pursed again, and I could tell she was deep in thought about something. Her forehead furrowed, and then relaxed. My parents stared at her desperately. Finally, she spoke in her majestic voice.

"I understand that you work very hard, and that you are in need of money. I am willing to help finance you, and yes, you can come move in with me. But I will not shelter this child. She would be a disgrace to my figure in society, and create a reputation of no good."

My mouth dropped open. How could my own grandmother be so willing to leave me homeless? But my parents would say something. I glanced at them, perplexed at how they would answer.

"Okay," my mom said.

My stomach dropped to my knees. My palms broke out in a cold sweat. My breathing escalated to the point where my heart was beating faster than a sprint.

"No!" I cried, gripping my grandmother's arm. She frowned and shook me off like I was a rat.

"Please," I begged.

Grandma Lottie shook her head. "Child, not obeying the rule of abstinence was your choice, and now you are suffering the consequences."

My eyes widened as I realized I would be homeless. I couldn't go to Adam's. His mom was ridiculously strict and wouldn't even consider. Obviously, I couldn't move in with Eli, considering he really didn't want anything to do with me, although he did help. And I couldn't move in with Greg- he had a girlfriend now, and that would be too awkward. Especially since it was Clare. I only had one choice.

I had sworn off lying. I knew it got me nowhere, and only made things worse. But now- it was an emergency. I had no choice. It was either lying, or having no home, or worse-going into foster care. And there was no way in hell I was going to let that happen. I took a deep breath, knowing what I had to.

"It wasn't my choice," I told my grandmother calmly. "I was raped."

Grandma Lottie's eyes widened so much it looked like they would fall out of her head. My mom and dad both gasped and froze on the couch, making no movement to come near me. My knees began to weakly tremble as I swallowed hard, wondering what would happen next.

"This changes things," Grandma Lottie at last murmured, her thin eyebrows scrunching together in stress. My parents' went pale at what she said.

"How does this…change things?" my mom hesitantly asked, exchanging a somewhat hopeful look with my father. Did they really not want me to live with them that badly? Hurt smacked my heart. My own parents didn't even love me.

"It changes things," Grandma Lottie began. "Because now, this pregnancy is completely _your_ fault. If you had been watching over my granddaughter as you should have been, then this would have never happened. She wouldn't have had to have been raped if you had been more careful with her. So Lindsay will come live with me. I will not pay your mortgage, or anyone of your bills. You will not move in with me. Now, darling," she concluded, holding her arms open in an embrace for me. I stiffly walked into her open arms and let her envelope me in a hug as she murmured in my ear. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

Not more sorry than I am.

Clare's POV

"I'm glad you could come over," Greg told me, a genuine spark in his eyes as he grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. I stifled a sigh as I gripped his hand back. I couldn't keep playing this cheating game- it was dangerous, especially with the chance that I was cheating on Greg with Eli. Who was his brother. No matter how many times I thought it, I still couldn't get over the fact. I had wanted to tell Darcy so badly, but she was busy reconnecting with all of her other friends that she had missed while in Kenya, so I had decided to leave her alone. But I really needed someone to confess to right now, besides Alli, at least.

"I'm glad, too," I murmured absently as I walked into Greg's neat room. I was surprised at the fact he kept it so clean; Eli's room was always a pig sty, even when we finished cleaning out his hoarding stuff. But I was starting to miss messy rooms as I sat on Greg's made bed and twisted the comforter in between my fingers. I absently stared at the back of Greg's buzzed head as he fiddled with his radio, apologizing to me, saying something about how it hadn't been working. I really just didn't want to be here right now; not simply hours after Eli and I had…done things. I could barely handle the guilt anymore. I wanted to shout out to Greg and tell him, but I knew I couldn't. It just would make things even more complicated than they already were.

Greg settled next to me with a sigh, giving me a goofy smile I couldn't help but return. Greg was such an incredibly sweet guy; I didn't even have to act like I liked him, because I actually did. Like, if I wasn't still in love with Eli, I would be falling for him. But that wasn't possible, because you couldn't be in love with more than one person at a time, right? I shrugged the question off, leaning over to twine my hand with his. Greg smiled again, his teeth gleaming out of his mouth this time.

"That's what we like to do," he commented, squeezing my hand lightly. "Hold hands. I love it." At first I thought he was joking, but I looked at his face and saw that he was completely serious. I was shocked. Normally, guys were after only one thing, and Greg didn't even seem to think about it. He never even came near my boundaries, making me trust him more, something I couldn't always have with Eli, because he often got carried away. Greg was different. More…controlled. And mature. It was different…and, attractive.

"I love it, too," I whispered softly, squeezing his hand back, and then falling against his firm but soft chest, enjoying how his breath tickled strands of my hair. I leaned back even further, getting myself comfortable as his arms snaked around my waist and held me to him. We relaxed there for hours, just listening to each other breathe in a comfortable and full silence. I almost thought Greg was asleep, but then he shifted ever so slightly.

"I can't believe we've been going out for eight months," he murmured, his voice gravelly and thick. I jokingly tilted my head all the way back, gazing into his hazel eyes with my neck at an uncomfortable angle. He laughed, his body shaking as they shook through.

"I can't believe it either," I admitted, knowing it was true. With Eli and everything…the eight months just fluttered by. I had been in some sort of daze, barely noticing when Lindsay tried talking to me or when my parents fought or when Darcy brought home some guy. It hadn't really hit me that it was July until days ago. I was just so…out of it.

"It seems like just yesterday, we met up at the bar," Greg added, chuckling slightly. I would have laughed too if he hadn't been inching towards dangerous territory. There was a reason why I had been there that day, something I really did not want to talk about…

"You were so upset about your ex," Greg reminisced, his voice turning darker with anger. "I still can't believe he did that to you. Asshole. What school does he go to?"

"Lakehurst," I quickly answered, nervously swallowing, hoping he would drop the subject. But he cleared his throat, and I knew he would start talking again, so I twisted around and ripped his shirt off in two seconds, something I had mastered doing with Eli. Greg's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed, a grin creeping across his face. I smirked at his expression.

"Are we desperate tonight, Clare-bear?" he asked as I began to suck and kiss underneath his jaw. I scoffed at his comment.

"Desperate? Pshaw…" I put one of my hands on each of his shoulders, gripping them tightly. Greg moaned quietly in his throat and closed his eyes, letting everything else take over. I couldn't deny it, when I saw him looking like this it kind of turned me on. Like, majorly. I moved my lips from his neck to his mouth, where we immediately attacked each other. His breath wafted into my mouth, smelling like something…almost sweet, I couldn't describe it, but it tasted good.

Just as things were beginning to get heated, the door burst open. Greg and I pulled away from each other quickly and looked up at the intruder.

Eli's eyes were wide as he stuttered to find a response. "Oh, God...sorry...I didn't…I mean, I thought…I didn't know that you…" he trailed off, awkwardly stepping out and shutting the door behind him. Greg was silent for a moment until he let out a laugh. I tried to join him, but my laugh came out weak and shaky. I was really wondering how Eli felt when he had walked in on us. Was he maybe...jealous? Jesus, that had to be one of the most awkward moments of my life. I sighed and laid back on Greg's chest, my eyelids starting to droop with exhaustion. Greg sighed deeply as well, and I could tell he was getting sleepy too. It was only a matter of time before darkness obscured the sight of my eyes, and I fell into unconsciousness.

***content sigh***

**I liked this chapter.  
**

**Only a few chapters left (I think 2, yup, I'm pretty sure 2). Get ready for the ride! Because next chapter...AHH I'M SO EXCITED TO POST!  
**

**Reviews?**


	17. Chapter 17

Lindsay's POV

I drummed my fingers nervously along the top of the small desk I had in my room. My hair was on top of my hand in a messy bun, and I was fairly sure I had a pimple on my cheek. My eyes were red and swollen, as were the cubicles of my fingers from anxious biting. There were purple bags beneath my eyes from lack of sleep, and my nerves were frazzled and fried. I hadn't slept at all last night, and I really needed to pack because now…I was going to live with my grandmother. Thankfully, she lived right around the corner, so I wouldn't be moving that far away, but I still couldn't wrap my head around it. Everything was moving so fast. I wouldn't have to deal with my drug-addicted parents anymore, who, unsurprisingly, weren't pleased with the news I would be moving in with my grandmother and they had to stay. They weren't upset because I was leaving- they were just upset because it wasn't them, and they need money. But honestly, I didn't give a damn if they got evicted. I wouldn't keep sucking Adam dry for their sake when he was _my_ boyfriend. I hoped he would still want to be after I confessed to him.

I couldn't keep up with my lies anymore. I had told myself a million times I was done with lying, but I just had to tell one more to my grandmother. And it was for good reason- if I hadn't, I would have been kicked out on the streets because my parents wouldn't have tried to help me move in with my grandmother. I had told Grandma Lottie that I had been raped. Rape was a capital offense, and, when, like me, you had a filthy rich grandmother, your rapist won't get away with it. I was scared as hell. I told her that I had no idea what the guy's name was or where he lived, but she told me she would be able to help with that. She was going to force the baby to get a paternity test as soon as it was born, which meant she would know that it was Greg's child. Then she would arrest him, I would have to confess, and I would live on the streets. Or I could confess now, and live on the streets. It was a lose lose situation I was crammed into because of myself.

Maybe I could try to convince my grandmother that I didn't want to press charges against Greg. She would think I was crazy, but I could pull an act. Pretend like I was terrified of him and too scared to press charges. But then that would probably make her more determined to see how much he had scared me. I had really gotten myself into it this time. I had to confess my lies to someone- they were burning me up inside. And I knew Adam wasn't one to judge harshly, but even he would be shocked at what I did. But he wouldn't break up with me or anything. Adam wasn't dramatic or anything. We could put this behind us- but I had to be honest with him. We had been dating for eight months and I hadn't told him. Would he be mad at me? Would he understand? I didn't know. But I would be finding out. Now.

I dialed Adam's number slowly, punching each number in with a heavy sigh. I wasn't completely sure how I convinced myself into doing this, but there was no going back now. The phone was already starting to ring. I suddenly prayed he wouldn't pick up, but of course, with my luck, he did. On the first ring.

"Linds?"

"Hey," I greeted weakly.

"Hey. I'm glad you called. I kind of needed to talk to you…"

I froze. That was the kind of line people said when they wanted to break up. Oh, shit.

"About…?" I forced myself to ask.

"Well, the whole money thing. You see, my mom saw all the transactions I had been making to your account, and she kind of flipped. I didn't tell her who I was giving them to, of course, but I can't make anymore. I'm sorry. I suck as a boyfriend, I know. But maybe-"

"Adam, Adam, Adam," I interrupted him. "It's totally fine. I'm moving in with my grandmother, so…yeah."

"Really?" Adam asked, surprised. "I thought you said she wouldn't take you in because of…well, you know-"

"Turns out I just had to change the story a bit," I said dryly, twirling the cord on the phone while staring at the suitcases I had stuffed. I swallowed hard, knowing what I would have to do next.

"Change the story?"

"Uh-huh." Did he hear the way I gulped nervously?

"Oh, yeah?" Adam sounded amused. "How so?"

"I…uh….I….I….I told her I got raped."

There was a long beat of silence. And it wasn't the silent silence either; this was filled, not with noise, but with tension, emotion, anger, nervousness. I could feel everything radiating off of Adam as if he were right next to me, even though he was actually just on the phone. I heard his brother yell something to him about homework, but Adam didn't even respond. The silence seemed to stretch on forever. I was afraid that he had hung up on me until he finally spoke, so quietly it was worse than him being furious.

"Why. _Why would you do that_?"

I sucked in a deep breath. "Adam, I panicked, and I'm so, so sorry."

"Sorry? _Sorry_? You've blamed my best fucking _friend_ for fucking _rape_ and all you can fucking say is _sorry_?"

"Um, well, Adam here's the thing…Eli…he isn't…he's not the father of the baby."

"_Are you fucking kidding me_?" Adam gasped. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I really liked Eli," I admitted. "And when I moved down here, I was already pregnant. And I knew that Eli was dating Clare. So, we had sex- but we didn't use protection. And he was still in love with Clare afterwards, so I told him he was the father, and it was believable, because when we did it, we didn't use a condom or anything. I regret it, I really do."

"I don't know what to say to you," Adam said coldly. "Do you actually know who the dad is?"

"Yeah…it's this guy named Greg."

"…Greg?"

"Yeah, Greg," I repeated, confused.

"Does Greg have a buzz cut? And hazel eyes?"

"Uh, yeah. How do you know this?"

"A couple months ago, I saw him and Clare going out. So you got pregnant with my other best friends boyfriend. I can't believe you."

"Well, they weren't dating when Greg and I had sex!" I snapped.

"It wouldn't have mattered. You probably would have had sex with him anyway, even if he had a girlfriend at the time. That's what you did with Eli!" Adam shouted.

"Adam, calm down-"

"No! I'm _not_ going to calm down! I can't believe you! For eight months, you had me feeling immensely guilty. I really liked you- hell, loved you- and I felt bad about dating the girl Eli had gotten pregnant and hated. And it wasn't even his baby! You lied to me! You had me believing it was Eli's baby for eight months! You lied to me for eight months! And now, I find out it's some other guy's? And now, you're blaming this guy for _rape_ when you it actually wasn't? What the hell?"

"I…I don't know…it was a mistake," I whispered painfully, sinking down onto my carpeted floor. "Please…don't….tell Eli. I just had to tell you because I couldn't….I couldn't hide it any longer." Tears began to rush down my face.

"Firstly, don't tell me what to do. I'm _telling_ Eli. And you hid it from me from eight months. You could have hidden it longer. I just can't believe I actually trusted you. I should have known you were no good. I'm breaking up with you."

"No!" I cried. "No, please don't! I'm sorry! It was a mistake! Please don't end us! We've been dating for eight months- I love you! You can't just end this! I love you! You love me!"

"I don't love you," Adam spat. The phone clicked.

Eli's POV

Agony.

That was what was wrenching through my heart, making me squirm and cringe like I was being burned or tortured. I really was- just mentally, though. Mental agony. Agony. The scary thing is that it felt real, like it was really happening. My heart ached like someone had set it on fire, like someone had thrown it in hell. I had a migraine, though it was probably just from dehydration. I hadn't been able to leave my room all day to get anything to drink. And my hands and cheeks were clammy with sweat, something that only happened when extreme emotion coursed through me, something that didn't happen often. It was a mixture of nervousness and jealousy. Nervousness because I was thinking about if Greg found out about me and Clare. Jealousness…because right now, she was in his arms, and they were both probably sleeping. It wasn't supposed to be Greg in that situation. It was supposed to be me. Everything had gotten so screwed up, but all because of me. I had no one to blame but myself. But still, did I really deserve this pain?

I knew that Greg and Clare were still in Greg's room because the front door hadn't opened yet. I had been listening all night, barely getting any sleep, praying that Clare would leave so I wouldn't have to picture her lying in Greg's arms, and not mine. Just the mental image of that made me nauseated beyond belief. I shuddered and turned onto my side, staring at my dark wall blankly. I felt so depressed, a feeling I was used to, but it still shocked me with the hard waves it flowed in throughout my exhausted body and mind. I clamped my mouth shut tightly so I wouldn't howl out my emotions, but that's exactly what I felt like doing.

My room door burst open. At first, I expected it to be Greg or Cece or someone, but it was Adam. His eyes were red and puffy, his sweatshirt had random wet spots over it, his hair was disheveled, his shoes untied. This was the most untogether I had seen him; he usually kept himself tidy and neat so no one suspected his transgender-ness. I shot up as I comprehended it was him, nearly falling off the bed but at the last moment regaining my balance, gripping the wooden sides. Adam sank down onto the floor, his knees buckling in front of him, his eyes shiny with tears.

"Adam, what's wrong?" I asked concernedly, but also cautiously. Adam took a deep, shuddering breath before lifting his head to bore his eyes into mine. They reminded me somewhat of Clare's, except for the fact that Adam's eyes were a slightly darker and far less brilliant blue.

"Eli, I have something big to tell you," Adam started off slowly, seeming to carefully consider his words. "Something really….really…..really big."

"Shoot. My life can't get any worse, or better," I replied, keeping my face neutral. The slightest flicker of irritation appeared on his face before he brushed it off, biting his lip.

"Eli, the kid-"

"Kid? What kid? Oh, you mean Lindsay's kid. Yeah, the one I'm the father of. I'm going to have to sacrifice the rest of my teenage years to father a kid I didn't even want. I know everyone deserves consequences and shit for bad stuff they've done, but of course I get a bundle of joy delivered to me. Fuck this, Adam. I can't take it. I really don't want the goddamn kid-"

"You don't have to take the kid, Eli," Adam interrupted me softly. I jolted out of my musing mood and glared at him for his stupidity.

"Right. Like Lindsay won't chase my ass down if I don't-"

"Eli. It. Is. Not. Your. Child."

What?

No. He was joking. He was just making a bad joke. He couldn't be serious. Could he? No.

Anger stormed through me as I stared at Adam in disbelief. "Don't fuck with me right now, Adam. I can't take it."

"I'm serious," Adam insisted.

My mouth dropped open. "How do you…how do you…"

"Lindsay told me," Adam said softly. "She said she got pregnant by the guy Clare is dating right now. The one we saw at the movies."

The guy we saw at the movies was Greg. So he was telling me that my brother had gotten Lindsay pregnant, which made sense in a sickening way. Greg moved down here just a couple weeks after Lindsay had gotten here. He must have been coming after her, but it never crossed my mind it could be Lindsay because I had always thought I had gotten her pregnant. But maybe when Lindsay and I had done it in the car, she already _was_ pregnant. And I had sometimes seen Lindsay and Greg talking in the hallway from behind a locker, but I had always been afraid to come up to them for fear Lindsay would say something about her being the mother of my child. But the only reason they were talking was because _Greg_ was the father of the child.

I was relieved, in a sick way. It still sucked for my brother, but at least it wasn't my problem anymore. I was relieved that I wasn't even mad at Lindsay. Yet.

I let out a humorless chuckle. "Do you mean to tell me that my _brother_ knocked her up?"

Adam squinted in confusion. "Your…brother…what?"

I shook my head. The world was really too damn small sometimes. "It doesn't matter. Are you sure it's true?" I asked this even though all the evidence said yes.

Adam nodded. "Positive."

"So Lindsay lied to me for eight months about whose child it was."

Adam nodded again.

"How do you know for sure?" I demanded.

"Lindsay told me. She sounded really upset when she did." Adam's eyes began to tear up, but he wiped them before the liquid could escape. What was up with him? Why was he so upset? Before I had a chance to ask, he began to talk again.

"Um, well, if this Greg guy is your brother-"

"He is," I interrupted.

"Well, you might want to tell him to leave and go back to wherever he was."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Okay….why would I do that?"

Adam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Let me try to explain this in the simplest way possible."

My lips twitched with the smirk I hadn't made in so long. "I'm not an idiot, Adam."

Adam ignored me, his face grave. "Lindsay is pretty poor. Her parents don't do like, anything but smoke pot. But Lindsay has this really rich grandmother named Charlotte or Lottie or whatever. And Lottie refused to take her in because she was pregnant-"

"How do you know all of this?" I demanded suspiciously. Adam paled and then looked down at his lap, nervousness smacked all over his face. He pressed his lips together, not wanting to say anything, and I stared at him, trying to make him nervous. He breathed out heavily and gave in reluctantly.

"Lindsay and I….we kind of dated for the last eight months. I just broke up with her because of how she lied to you."

I took deep breaths, trying not to flip out at Adam. It was hard. I had trusted him, and he had been dating who I had thought was my baby mama behind my back, back when we both thought Lindsay was carrying my child? And for eight months?

"I don't understand why you did that," I told him honestly. "That was an asshole thing to do."

Adam hung his head. "I know. And I'm sorry. But she liked me, and for who I was. I couldn't let the opportunity just slip out of my hands."

I slowly nodded. It was hard being like Adam, I knew, so I decided to forgive him. But he had lost a little bit of trust.

"Continue," I ordered him.

Adam sighed. "I might as well just cut to the chase. Lindsay told her grandmother that she was raped so it wouldn't seem like the pregnancy was her fault. So now her grandmother is after Greg."

Clare's POV

I slowly opened my eyes as the sunlight pierced on to them, turning the black I had seen when they were closed into a bright red. The first thing I took in was that the room I was in was meticulously neat, with all the clothes neatly folded, books stacked, carpet dustless. The next thing I noted was that there were sport posters plastered everywhere, having to do with soccer, football, baseball everything. Then it hit me that I was in Greg Goldsworthy's room. That explained why I had an arm wrapped around my torso, and why my head was on someone's chest. I looked up.

Greg was still sound asleep, his facial features smoothed out and relaxed, his coal black eyelashes casting long shadows on his tan face. He murmured something softly in his speech and I giggled softly. I thought it was adorable how he talked in his sleep, even thought nothing was coherent. I gently snuggled myself more deeply into his chest, and his arm wrapped more tightly around me. All of the sudden, I was far too uncomfortable. This was the position Eli and I usually laid in after we had done things. Things I never wanted Greg to find out about.

Guilt began to seep over me quickly. I couldn't believe how I was manipulating Greg this way. God, he was so sweet….caring….understanding…everything a pathetic girl like me could ask for. And even though I had him, I was still cheating on him with his _brother_? This was so wrong.

And then it hit me. I couldn't do this anymore. _I had to choose_.

Greg or Eli. Eli or Greg. Both brothers. I had to stop seeing one for the other. I had to break someone's heart. Maybe Eli deserved it, because he had broken mine. But I already knew no matter how many times Eli smashed my heart, every single piece would forever be devoted to him. So maybe I should choose Eli. But Greg didn't deserve that. He was so sweet, and honest…and maybe if I chose Eli, he would just cheat on me again. I wasn't sure. I couldn't trust Eli the way I used to. It really sucked I couldn't, because if I could my decision would already be made without difficulties. But everything had changed.

Greg shifted again, and, trying to get rid of my serious and depressing thoughts, I playfully poked him in the side of his torso. His hazel eyes flew open, and, smiling, he poked me back. I cringed, my smile immediately fading.

"Oh, _God_ no, please don't. I'm ticklish," I explained, holding my sides protectively. Greg raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have told me that," he grinned, and then began poking me all over, faster and harder than he had before. I cringed and squirmed and begged for mercy, but he refused to stop. I began to laugh so hard I couldn't breathe, so I jumped up from the bed and shoved open his door, running out. He followed me, and as we ran around the house, occasionally poked me, making me break out in hysterical giggles again. He finally cornered me in the kitchen and began to tickle me harder. By now, I had laughed so hard tears were streaming down my face.

"Greg-stop-please-I-can't-breathe!" I gasped as he moved his fingers to my back and started tickling me there. I finally managed to get him off and ran away again. We circled the house and ended up back in the kitchen, where on impulse, I opened the fridge, grabbed a can of whipped cream, and sprayed it all over him.

We both froze. Greg's eyes were wide, but then they narrowed into slits. "Oh, you're going to get it now," he playfully growled, and sprayed the whipped cream all over my. I squealed and struggled to cover myself, considering I was exposed, only wearing a wife beater and a pair of my boy shorts. The whipped cream was cold as it hit my skin, and goose bumps immediately rose. I tried running away, but Greg would always block me and give me a squirt of whipped cream. He finally stopped when the can was empty.

"Darn it," he said disappointed. I giggled at his expression, and titled my head.

"Yes, too bad you don't have any more whipped cream to squirt Clare with."

Greg nodded. "True. But we do have chocolate syrup." And with a grin, he pulled a bottle from behind his back and squirted me with it. I shrieked and ran, but again, he was fast as a bolt of lightning, so he always beat me to the doorways. I begged for mercy and he finally stopped after using half the bottle.

"Cece is going to kill me," Greg pondered. "But oh, it was totally worth it." He took out a sponge and started to wipe the counters. I put my hands on my hips and stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled sweetly and continued his work. I was so focused on him I didn't even notice Adam and Eli were done here until one of them cleared their throat, and I spun around.

Adam politely looked away as he noticed my appearance, but Eli's mouth dropped open and he stood there and stared like an idiot. I realized that how I was looking could be characterized as "sexy": I had whipped cream all over my body, and on my cleavage, and to add onto to that, I also had chocolate syrup drizzled on top of it. My hair was a wild, tangled mess, and my shorts were incredibly…short. A strap of my wife beater hung off one of my shoulders, and my hand snapped up and fixed it. Eli still stared at me. I knew I couldn't look up, because as soon as I did, I would look into his eyes, and be reminded of all my problems, all my worries, just be glancing into the emeralds I used to adore.

"Oh, hey guys," Greg greeted, rising off the floor and tossing the sponge into the sink. He came up and stood next to me, and then swiped a glob of whipped cream off my shoulder. He made an "mmm" sound, and I smacked his arm playfully. Eli looked like he was going to lose it, and Adam just looked plain uncomfortable. His eyes were flickering back from Greg to Eli in disbelief, and I figured Eli must have told him Greg was his brother. The resemblance was subtle, but it was there.

"Greg, you need to leave," Eli blurted out, his eyes wide.

Greg and I both stared at him for a beat before Greg cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say to Eli's outburst.

"Um…okay, I guess. Clare and I can go for a drive or something-"

"No," Adam interrupted. "You need to _leave_. Like, leave leave. Go back to the States or something."

Greg was taken aghast. "_Why_?"

"You've got an issue," Eli explained vaguely, his eyes still on my face.

"What kind of issue would make me have to leave home? I told you, I'm staying up here. I have to take care of my child!" Greg exploded exasperatedly. I glanced up at him, and he seemed genuinely upset that Eli would harbor the idea of him abandoning his baby. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he relaxed a little.

"That is the exact reason you need to go," Adam huffed. "Unless you have a desire to go to jail. Or juvie. How old are you, anyway? Because it all depends. But rape is serious. So maybe jail."

Did Adam just say rape?

Greg stared at Adam in confusion. "Little dude, _what the hell_ are you talking about?"

"We know you didn't rape anyone," Eli hurried to amend. "But you're going to be accused of it, and by a really rich lady, so there's no chance for you."

"Wait…I don't understand. Why would someone think I raped them? The only person I've done it with was…" His face became perfectly blank, and then comprehension dawned on it. "Oh, no. _No_. She didn't."

"She did," Adam chimed in. "Which is why you need to get the hell out of here."

"And quickly," Eli added.

"What is going on?" I finally shrieked. Everyone turned to face me. Eli's face was pale, Adam's was worried, and Greg's was shocked. I was the only person who didn't understand. Who was this person who accused Greg of rape? Why? Who was the rich lady? And most importantly, why would Greg have to leave the country?

Adam grabbed my arm and dragged me into the living room, staring at me intently, as if deliberating whether to tell me something or not. I grew more impatient as the moments passed by, and as Adam's face grew more pensive. I interlaced my fingers with my curls, just for something to do, to take away from the tension. Finally, I smacked my hand down on the coffee and table, causing Adam to jolt.

"Will you just tell me?" I demanded.

Adam sighed. He started the story. On how Lindsay was the girl Greg had gotten pregnant. How she lied about it being Eli's child, and was able to get away with it because her and Eli hadn't used protection. About how Lindsay moved down here in the first place because Greg had ran away at first, and how she thought Eli could help her provide for the baby. About how he dated Lindsay for the last eight months. About how Lindsay told her grandmother that she was raped and didn't have sex by choice. About how by doing this she put Greg in danger. About how when the child was born, Lindsay's grandmother was going to have a paternity test performed, and how Greg had to be gone by then, or else he would be arrested, and have no chance of winning.

I was silent. My brain wanted to muse about this, to think about this, but I just couldn't. It was too much for me to handle. Adam shouldn't have told me. But the damage was done. I wobbly lifted myself off the couch and back into the kitchen, where Eli and Greg were talking. Greg obviously didn't know about the whole Eli and Lindsay factor in this and for that, I was glad. I didn't want any more drama than I already had. Eli glanced at me, and I could tell by the expression on his face he knew I had found out. I wanted to open my mouth, to say something, to speak, but nothing came out. Adam stood behind me sympathetically.

Then Greg's phone buzzed. We all jumped, and Greg slowly rose to take it off the counter and flip it open. For once in his life, he wasn't smiling as he put it to his ear.

He didn't even say hello. Lindsay cut to the chase first.

"Greg? Greg? God, Greg are you there? Please. I'm…I think my water broke, and I'm…having the baby. I'm driving in some guy's car, he's taking me there…but can you meet me there? Greg? Greg? Please come to the hospital, the baby's coming!" Her voice was high and hysterical. The last I heard was a small whimper before the call was ended.

Greg clapped the phone shut, his face frighteningly unfathomable. He put the phone back on the counter, surprisingly gentle with it. He turned back around to face us with the same dead expression he had worn throughout the short conversation. Then he said words that I wanted him to take back the minute they came out.

"You're right. I have to leave. I have to get out of here before the baby's born."

**Oh yes. Oh yes. Next chapter, last chapter, and oh, I'm pumped. Oh yes. Oh yes.**

**Um, and also, I'm going blank on what to call the sequel. Suggestions are welcome.**

**Reviews? They are REALLY appreciated. And um...I wrote a new story. And it's kind of awkward because it only has three reviews so far, even though people keep saying that it deserves much more. So I would really appreciate if you would go check it out. It's Eclare :)**

**SO yes. Review this first. And then go check that out. Pinky swear? Good.**

**Reviews!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Exams, studying, school! Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

The silence that followed Greg's firmly spoken words was deafening until I found my voice, and was able to break it.

"What do you mean, _leave_?" I managed to whisper out, so quietly I wasn't sure he had heard me at first. His back was facing me, but the last time I had seen his face it seemed like it had been carved out of ice; it was cold, tense, something so out of place on Greg's usually content lineaments. But then Greg turned towards me, and his hazel eyes were softer than I had ever seen them before. They were still tense with worry, but it seemed like he was trying to make an effort not to hurt me more than I was hurting now. He walked over to me silently and took my hand in his delicately, as if my hand was as fragile as glass, when really it was my will not to have a breakdown that was about to shatter. Eli stared at us with a jealousy that burned through his eyes, but I couldn't even bear to think about that right now.

All I knew now was that I was going to lost someone I loved. Again.

And it hurt even more than the first time. I gripped Greg's hand more tightly, not wanting to let go. I couldn't believe this was happening to me again. I wondered what I had ever done to deserve this. Yes, everyone had to lose someone that they loved- death, or maybe something else. But for it to happen to me twice, and not just people I loved, but people I was in love with- it was just wasn't fair. It was cruel and unusual punishment that I didn't deserve to have to undergo. And even throughout the past eight months, I hadn't been sure that I was in love with Greg, but right now, in this moment, I knew. Because it was impossible not to recognize the agony I was experiencing right now could only come from knowing I was about to lose the person I was in love with. And I, of all people, knew; it had happened with Eli, and had taken me weeks to get over. And just as I was getting over him, just as I had found someone knew that I was falling for, he was leaving to.

It just had to be a sick joke. It had to be.

Greg cleared his throat and meaningfully looked over at Eli and Adam. Eli still gazed at us with noticeable envy, his hands clenched by his sides; Adam looked uncomfortable and sad. They both saw Greg staring at them at the same time, and Adam nudged Eli. They left the room quietly, Eli giving me on last, lingering stare that made me shudder a little before stepping into the living room, living me and Greg in the kitchen. For once, the Goldsworthy house was silent, except for the occasional drip of the faucet on the sink. I had the urge to run over there and shut it off, just to escape what I knew was coming.

"Clare, don't cry," Greg pleaded softly, and I realized now that my cheeks were slick and wet with hot tears flowing freely from my eyes. I lifted my hands up and tried to wipe them away, but then I realized how my body was trembling with the sobs that shook through me like the vibrations of an earthquake. Greg pulled me into his chest, smoothing my hair and rubbing my back as I tried to stifle all of the cries that were freely erupting out of me. I could tell Greg wanted to just stay in silence for longer, but I could also tell he was rushed as he began to talk to me.

"Clare, I am so sorry- I don't know why this is happening to you-to me-to us," he sighed, freeing one of his hands from my curls and running it through his own buzz cut.

"I didn't want this to happen to me again," I softly said. "I thought that this wouldn't happen to me _again_."

"Clare, it is _not_ the same thing," Greg said firmly, putting his finger under my chin to lift my head up. "Your boyfriend- he was an asshole. An idiot. He left you by choice. I would never, ever leave you if I didn't have to."

"But you do," I mumbled weakly, the tears still trickling down my face. I swear, I could feel my heart not breaking, but _ripping_ in two.

"I don't want to." Greg's voice suddenly had a dark undertone. "I don't want to leave you. It's Lindsay's fault. I don't understand why she is doing this to me and I-"

"Adam explained to me," I said quietly, not wanting him to continue with the fact that it wasn't Eli's child, but Greg's inside of Lindsay's body. I still had to figure out how I felt about that, and now was not the time. "He said that if Lindsay's grandmother believes she was raped, then she can move in with her, and not have to live out on the streets."

"And she's willing to do whatever it takes to have that happen," Greg growled. "Even if it means putting me in jail for a crime I didn't commit."

"I hate her so much," I told him honestly. I thought Lindsay had maybe changed, but now I knew she hadn't. "I want her to die."

Greg didn't even flinch at my dark words; he just stared at me with understanding. "I know you do."

"I just…I don't want you to leave me." My voice broke and my eyes began to well up with tears again.

"I don't want to leave you either," Greg sounded like he wanted to cry as he grabbed onto my hands more tightly and cradled them into his chest.

"Then don't go," I pleaded. But I knew I was being naïve and childish. There was no way he could stay. And he knew it too, as he sighed and kept his eyes towards my hands.

"Clare, I hate to say this, but…you know I can't stay. As much as I love you, as much as I'm going to hate having to leave you, there's no way I can possibly stay. If the police catch me, and even if they have no substantial evidence I raped her, which I _did not do_, I can still go to jail because of the amount of money that Lindsay's grandmother has. And I don't want to leave you, but it's either this or jail, and either way I won't be able to see you as often. So I think that just leaving here is the better choice."

"Please don't go," I pleaded quietly, leaning my head against his chest. Greg sighed again and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"Clare, you know, wherever I go, you can always visit. I mean, it's not like jail, where you can only see me once a month or something like that. And when you can't come down, you can always video chat with me, or IM me, or call me. We won't lose contact. And someday, when everything is okay again, I'll be back. For my family, for my friends. For you."

"Where are you going?" I asked, my voice weak and raspy. Greg's eyes lit up with some sort of dim light that was nothing compared to when he was happy.

"I'll probably be in New York. I have a friend that lives there- he'll let me stay with him for as long as I need. And it's not that far away, so I can still get to see you occasionally."

I stared into his eyes, trying to see as much as I could before he would leave me. The hazel that I had been seeing for eight months. The hazel I didn't know I would miss so much until now. I wanted to still argue with him, plead with him, beg him to stay, but I knew that he had no choice. He had to leave me. My eyes started to tear up once again, and Greg saw me registering that he had to go.

"Clare, these past eight months have been the most wonderful of my life. But they're not over yet. Sure, we might have to go on a small break, but as soon as I get everything together, I'll come straight back to you. I'll be waiting."

"I'll be waiting for you, too," I leaned up on my tip toes and pecked his lips delicately, the short and sweet but delicious kiss lingering on my lips. I placed my hand flat against his cheek, staring into his eyes.

"I love you, Greg. I'm going to miss you, but I understand now…" I hesitated. "I understand now that you have to leave. Don't let me make you wait anymore." He pulled me into his arms and hugged me for a long moment before letting go reluctantly and running upstairs. To pack his bags, I knew, as I heard him slam through his closet and drawers

Eli and Adam reentered the room right on cue, as soon as Greg left the room, but Adam took one look at my face and turned around to leave the room again. I knew my eyes were probably rimmed with red from crying so much, and that there were still most likely tear tracks on my face. Eli came up close to me until he was only a foot away, locking his emerald greens eyes onto my face. And as much as I wanted to look away, I just couldn't.

I had no idea what was going to happen while Greg was gone. Would Eli and I get back together? Could I forgive him for cheating on me? And could I let go of the fact that for eight months I believed that he had gotten Lindsay pregnant? Did it change anything that it was no longer his child?

No, I decided. He still cheated on me with her. He still slept with her. He still kissed her, and touched her, and did things to her I didn't even want to think about. And all behind my back. He didn't deserve to have me at all. I didn't understand how I could cheat on Greg with him- how I could allow him to touch me, to kiss me. Just because I was in love with him didn't mean I could let him take advantage of me. It was wrong. For me _and _Greg. I had already gotten over the fact that I was in love with him, but for some reason it didn't hurt as much.

Maybe because I loved Greg more? Could it be possible?

"Do you want a tissue?" Eli asked quietly, offering it to me. I took it from him and muttered a thank you as I swiped under my eyes with it.

"Are you alright?" Eli leaned up against the counter, folding his arms.

I glared at him, feeling irritated. "What do _you _think?"

Eli shrugged, my hostility bouncing off of him carelessly. "You're the only one who can tell me that. I can't read your mind."

"Eli," I said through gritted teeth. "I have no tolerance whatsoever for your sarcasm today."

"Why not?" Eli challenged.

I stared him down. "I think you know."

A beat of silence pounded by.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Eli's question startled me. It didn't sound like a question at all; it was more of an accusation, or maybe just a statement. I looked up at him, surprised to see his face was completely calm. Or maybe it just looked calm; I could tell he was hiding his turmoil beneath. I sighed.

"Yes, I think so," I answered honestly.

"But you love me too." Eli locked his eyes with mine again, his green irises piercing and intense. I looked down, ashamed of how I was going to answer. My indignant attitude disappeared, leaving me seemingly vulnerable.

"Yes," I whispered.

Eli nodded, and I swore I saw his face relax. "Clare…does this kind of…change things?"

I decided to play dumb. "Does what change things?"

Eli's face crumpled as he searched for words. "I mean, now that we know it's not my kid, do you still…?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't hurt Greg that way. I'm done with what we're doing, Eli. It's wrong. And if Greg breaks up with me, maybe, _maybe_ I'll consider going back to you. But I'm not cheating on Greg anymore. You're lucky I haven't told him you're the ex-boyfriend that destroyed my heart."

"I'm sorry," Eli mumbled, and I felt pain shoot through me at his expression. But I couldn't feel bad for him. I was supposed to hate him. I had to hate him.

"Yeah, I bet you weren't sorry when you slept with Lindsay," I snapped at him. Eli scratched the back of his head, looking incredibly apologetic. My heart melted at his innocent expression.

"Clare, I am sorry. And I understand what you're saying. And I regret ever sleeping with Lindsay, because it wasn't worth losing you. And it never will be."

I wanted to yell at him, to scream at him, to say something nasty, but my voice was gone. I couldn't even find the will to be mad at him, even though what he saying was probably some desperate attempt to get me back and a lie. But…I felt like he was being genuine. And I felt like I was being naïve. I could do nothing but stare at him.

Then there was thumping down the stairs. Adam came back into the kitchen just a second before Greg came in too, a big duffle bag on his shoulder and a suitcase behind him. He snatched his phone off the charger and coiled the cord before stuffing it into a side pocket of his duffle bag. I stared at him sadly, watching as he gathered his last things and wrote Cece and Bullfrog a sloppy note. I knew they would be devastated when they returned and read it. Eli glanced away from me and his eyes followed Greg as he grabbed things off the table and put them into his bag as well. When he was finished, he stopped and looked around at me, Adam, and Eli, and his eyes began to tear.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you guys," he concluded sadly. "If I didn't have to, I wouldn't." He walked over swiftly and gave Adam a one armed hug, then fully hugged Eli for a long moment, and finally me. We also shared a kiss sweeter than the first, but this time meaning goodbye.

"You have your ticket?" Adam asked quietly.

Greg nodded. "I just printed it out."

Eli grabbed his keys. "I'll drive."

Greg wrinkled his nose. "I'm not driving in that thing," he said in a snobby tone, making me remember how embarrassed he was to be driving in a hearse, or have a brother that drove around in one. We all shared a laugh tinged with sadness.

We ended up driving in Adam's little energy saving car, the car groaning from having to carry so much weight. Adam drove like an old lady; he even had a pair of thick lensed glasses he had to wear. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry during the ride to the train station, but Greg made me do a lot of both. I held his hand the whole way.

When we finally arrived, Greg got out and grabbed his bags. We all followed him as he put them on a bench by the tracks and watched his train approach. Soon enough, it was right at the stop, and it was time for him to leave. Too soon. Entirely too soon. For the hundredth time today, I started to silent cry painful tears. Greg tried to hug me, but he couldn't because of the bags he was holding, causing me to laugh and cry at the same time again. Eli and Adam took some of his bags and walked over to the train to help, and before Greg got on, he hesitated.

"Don't worry, I'll see you guys soon," Greg assured eyes, impatient passengers edging around him. "Um, and I know none of you guys really want to do this, but go to the hospital and find out where Lindsay is, and try to delay the paternity test a little. Just to give me some time to get out of here."

"Of course," I said softly. Greg looked at me and smiled, leaning down and pecking my cheek. I felt his warm breath breeze across my cheek before he stepped back, giving us one last sad smile before walking up the stairs on the train, the automatic doors shutting behind him, making a barrier between us. The train made a hissing sound and began to pull out slowly. I watched as Greg found a seat by the window and slowly waved to us. I could barely even register that Adam and Eli were by my side; all I knew was that Greg was leaving me.

The person I was in love with was leaving me. Again.

+++++++OOOOOOOOOOO+++++++OOOOOOOOO++++++++++OOOOOOOOOOOOO++++++++++++

We drove to the hospital in a hurry, but in deep, tense silence as well. I had a steady stream of tears going down my face; Adam was driving, looking like he wanted to comfort me but not really knowing what to do; and Eli looked irritated at the fact I was hurting so much about Greg leaving. Needless to say, it was awkward, and I felt strangely relieved when we pulled up to the hospital. Adam swiftly got out, and I followed his lead as Eli trailed behind me, almost in a menacing way. I desperately pried open the automatic doors and shoved my way through clumps of nurses and people, all of which shot me dirty looks.

Adam put a comforting hand on my shoulder, though I could see his face was tense too as we went through the small crowds of people. I knew he had to be hurting right now; even though Lindsay turned about to be a life ruining whore, he had spent the last eight months dating her. It hurt to lose someone you were in love with; trust me, I knew. I gave him a weak and forced smile as we finally got to the receptionist's desk. Eli leaned up against it rudely, drumming his fingers impatiently as the receptionist, who appeared to be young, had her back to us and was chatting on the phone. She finally hung up and spun around to face us, and we all internally groaned as we caught sight of each others faces.

Holly J. glared at us with narrowed eyes, her strawberry blonde hair twisted into a neat bun. "Oh, great."

"What room is Lindsay Rovers in?" Adam demanded.

Holly J. rolled her eyes. "Aw, looking for your girlfriend? How sweet! But I've always wondered what she saw in you…"

"Okay Holly, we have no time for your bullshit today," Eli snapped.

"It's Holly _J_.," the strawberry blonde growled, glaring ferociously at Eli.

"Okay, guys!" I shouted. "We don't have time for this. Holly J., please just give us the room number."

"Don't tell me what to do," Holly J. muttered. She flipped through some books, tracing her finger across a chart. "Mm, okay. Lindsay Rovers. Room 228. She checked in here about a half an hour ago, because she was delivering…well, she was delivering _your _child," she smirked at Eli, whose face turned pale.

"It's actually not my kid, so get your facts straight," Eli informed her coldly, but still not able to downplay the triumphant expression on Holly J.'s face. I sighed and pulled him away roughly, following Adam as he jogged to the stairs. We ran up swiftly, nearly knocking a few people over and offering them rushed and breathless apologies as we continued to run. I rounded a corner and ended up colliding with a nurse, who yelled at me as I rose without helping her up and ran away after Adam and Eli. I swear, even at a time like this, I swear I saw Eli smirk and I resisted the nearly overpowering urge to smack him.

We finally arrived at our destination, breathing hard and looking red. As we arrived at the door, we all hesitated, not sure what to do. I could hear a baby wailing, but then slowly stop. Eli's face turned an angry red as he heard the baby's cry, and he shoved open the door, it slamming against the wall. Adam and I followed in behind him and took in the scene in front of us.

Lindsay stared at us, wide eyed, her blonde hair frizzled and puffy, though in some places flat on her head with sweat. Her face was glistening with moisture, and her tan arms were wrapped around a small bundle that was obviously the child. Beside her stood an older woman, who I assumed was her grandmother, by the fact she was wearing diamonds and pearls in a hospital room. Two nurses and a doctor surrounded the bed as well, staring at us in silence until the doctor finally spoke.

"Can I help you?" he said in a thick voice, straightening up and walking over to us. The nurses followed him over.

I cleared my throat. "Um, we're here to see the, um, baby."

The doctor furrowed his brows. "Well, I'm afraid that-"

"No," Lindsay interrupted, and we all looked over at her in surprise. "They can stay in here. Actually, I need a moment alone with them if you don't mind."

"Of course, dear," the older woman patted Lindsay's head. "The doctors have to go run the paternity test now anyway."

"Grandma Lottie, I thought I asked you-"

"We're doing it," the old lady spoke firmly. "We will not let him harm you, dear." I saw Eli clench his fists together when she said that, and I realized how Lindsay must have painted the picture of Greg being a bad guy in her grandmother's head. The old woman walked towards the door regally, the doctor and nurses following behind. The door slammed shut.

We all turned to stare at Lindsay.

"How could you do this?" Eli asked in a tight voice, the question coming out like a statement.

Lindsay flushed. "It's not like it's hurting you any. I know Adam told you it wasn't your kid-"

"That still doesn't change the fact you lied to me!" Eli roared. "For eight fucking months, you had me thinking it was my kid! And now you want to blame my brother for rape!"

Lindsay's face went blank, and then horror dawned on it. "Wait…Greg is your-"

"Brother!" Eli shouted at her. "My brother!"

"I'm sorry!" Lindsay squeaked defensively. "It's not like I knew!"

"Yeah, but why the hell would you do that to anyone!" Adam yelled.

Lindsay paled. "I had no choice. If I did-"

"Then you would get kicked out onto the streets," I interjected. "You could have made a living as a prostitute. It's not like you're so different from one anyway."

Lindsay glanced at all our faces helplessly. "Guys, please-"

"No!" I shouted at her. "We're tired of the lies, Lindsay!"

"But I-I-I'm so sorry," Lindsay cried, tears beginning to come down her face.

"You sorry ass whore-" Eli growled, stalking towards her. Adam and I pulled him back as he gazed at Lindsay with murder in his eyes, causing the blonde girl to shift uncomfortably in her hospital bed. The baby made a cooing noise, and Lindsay glanced down at it and made a gentle shushing noise, trying to calm it and herself down.

"It's a girl," she said quietly, to no one in particular. "She hasn't opened her eyes yet, and she weighs six pounds, seven ounces. She's an angel."

"What the hell?" Eli spat at her. But Lindsay's eyes were dazed, far away.

"Her hair is blonde," Lindsay continued in a sing-song voice. "Like mine. And she has a button nose- a cute nose. Like mine. She's going to be beautiful, beautiful. She won't lie, and if she does, she won't get as tangled as I am. She's going to be honest, honest. Honest Abe. But of course, I won't name her Abraham." She made a sound between a giggle and a sob.

Adam, Eli, and I stared at her blankly as she began to him and rock back and forth.

"Guys, I seriously think she's losing it," Adam muttered to us.

"She's probably faking," Eli hissed.

"I think I'll name her Julia," Lindsay concluded silently. She smiled at Eli. "You'll like that, won't you Eli? I hope you won't kill her though…that would be a terrible thing for an uncle to do…"

Adam and I froze in shock and automatically turned to face Eli, who was frozen. Lindsay hummed quietly and stroked the baby's hair, still rocking. Eli stuttered out a few things, but nothing comprehensible came out. Lindsay's face suddenly went gravely serious and she stopped rocking, her eyes widening as she looked down at the baby, who was raising its arms a little bit into the air.

"No," she gasped.

I walked towards her slowly. "What's wrong-"

What happened next happened so fast I didn't even have time to register what was going on. The doors burst open and three police officers ran on, one of them tackling Eli as he yelped and fell to the ground under the officers weight. I screamed as the officer pulled out handcuffs and put them on Eli's wrists, yanking him up roughly and shoving him in the back.

"What the hell is going on?" Eli shrieked.

"You have the right to remain silent," the police officer told him. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in court."

"_What_?" Eli shouted. "What are you talking about?" Adam and I stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of us as Lindsay looked horrified. The doctors came in and nodded as the officers shoved Eli their way.

"Yup," one of them confirmed. "That's him. We ran a dialysis of the blood, seeing if the DNA had a match. And he popped up." The doctor nodded his head towards Eli.

Everything suddenly clicked.

"No," I gasped.

"No," Adam shouted.

"This isn't right!" Eli struggled. "It can't be!"

The officer took the baby from Lindsay's arms, who was frozen as a statue. I saw the baby's eyelashes going up and down, which meant it's eyes had opened. The officer brought the baby to Eli's face.

"The tests don't lie, son. And you can't tell me now the baby isn't yours."

The baby's eyes were a brilliant shade of emerald green, just like Eli's.

**Yeah.**

**It's true.**

**It's Eli's kid. I have had this planned since like forever.**

**Tell you what. If I get past 405 reviews, I'll post an epilogue explaining things further. But for now you should know, yes. It's Eli's kid.**

**Reviews?**


	19. Epilogue

**Hello!**

**So wow guys! I'm shocked! I had so many doubtful reviews, saying how this wasn't working out and that and talking about inconsistencies and what not. Now guys, do you REALLY think I would write a story like that? I think you need to have some more faith in me! Honestly!**

**The person who figured out my plot was Cool Person. Congrats. You should be proud- you're the only one who did!**

**And I'll explain their theory, which was exactly right:**

**Ok, so Lindsay was NEVER pregnant with Greg's baby. She just thought she was because, as it will say in here, she skipped her period and took a test that said it was positive. As you know, many women can experience pregnancy SCARES, and that the tests they take are not always RIGHT. And Lindsay only took one, and because she is stupid, she assumed that she was pregnant.**

**BUT, when she slept with Eli, still thinking she was pregnant, she didn't use any protection, because as you should know, you can't get pregnant when you're already pregnant. That would be…odd. Anyway, so when she slept with Eli, THAT is when she got pregnant. Thus, the reason why the baby belongs to Eli. Understand? I don't really know how to explain it further-PM me if you have more questions. Now, enjoy the epilogue! This is the end of Temptation- I really hope you enjoyed it! **

**AND ALSO I NEED MORE SEQUEL NAMES- The ones that people gave me are great! I would really appreciate more!**

**And I also need baby names. As you know, it's a girl…so yeah! Give them to me, will you? Thanks!**

**Reviews are lovely, and PLEASE review and put your opinion in here. What I will probably do is choose the names I like most and make a poll to have people vote.**

**Ok! Enough talking! Read and enjoy!**

Epilogue

_Beep._

"Hey Clare, it's me. Greg. Just wanted to let you know I got into New York safely and my train didn't fly off a bridge and crash or something. Ha-ha. I know we kind of left on a sad note, but I think I can cheer you up. I really don't want to ask you this, but are the police looking for me yet? Have they found any traces of where I might be? I feel like some criminal asking these questions, but that's apparently what I am to them, so I might as well play the game right. Ohhh-kay. So, call me back soon. Love you."

_Beep._

"Hey Clare, it's Greg again. So, it's been a couple of days, and you still haven't called. Maybe you're busy? Probably are. I guess you have better things to do than talk to me…even though, of course, I'm the most incredible person in your life…ha-ha. But seriously, please call me back as soon as you can. I'm getting a little concerned here…alright. Love you, bye."

_Beep._

"Clare, it's Greg. What's going on? You haven't called me back yet and it's been…a week. A week and three days, to be exact. I'm really worried about you. Please call me back…"

_Beep._

"Clare. What the hell is going on? I just called my parents…and they're beyond devastated. They said Eli is being held in custody, instead of me, because they think the baby is his. How is that possible? Did he and Lindsay have a fling? Why didn't he tell me? Why did he lie to me? Did you know? Why the _hell_ didn't _anyone_ let me know?"

_Beep._

"Clare…it's Lindsay. I don't know if you're taking any calls right now…because I knew you were pretty shaken up. I just want to say I'm so, so sorry. Let me explain. I really thought it was Greg's baby, because after him and I…you know, my period skipped, and I took a pregnancy test that came up positive. But I talked to the doctor…and he said that I probably wasn't, and I was just experiencing a pregnancy scare. He said that when Eli and I did it, though, that's when I became pregnant. I had _no_ idea, so please. I'm so sorry."

_Beep._

"Hey, Clare. It's Adam. I just wanted to let you know that…I spoke to Greg…and he's pretty upset. He's trying to come back up this week, but you know, the train he has to ride on has tickets that are expensive. Anyway, I basically called to tell you to hang in there, okay? I'm here for you, your family is here for you. everything is going to be fine in the end, I promise. Have some faith. That's part of your religion anyway, isn't it? Well, just believe me. Call me back."

_Beep._

"Clare…it's me, Eli. I only have a minute to talk to you, so I'm going to make this fast. I need you to come testify for me. If I have a few witnesses, it will really help me. You know I didn't rape her. And I'm sorry, I'm sorry I made you think it was my kid, and then Greg's, and then mine again. I know I must have hurt you, and I don't deserve your help, especially since i…well, since I broke your heart. But please, Clare. I need you. And…tell you what. I'm going to tell Greg who I _really_ am to you, whether he hates me afterwards or not. I'll tell him I was the ex-boyfriend who cheated on you and broke your heart. It's the least I can do for you. I have to go now. Please call me back, Clare. I'm so sorry."

Their lies were becoming cruel, each thing they promised in each voicemail. I stayed in my room, curled in a tight ball on my bed, gazing out the window. I had decisions to make, and I didn't even know where to start.

Decisions that you have to make only after you, or some, gives into the one thing we all fight hardest not to take.

Temptation.

**End :-)**

**Reviews? PLEASE READ A/N**

**I will be back in a few months with a spanking sequel (and a name you will provide for it)**

**And also- baby names!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing Temptation! I will see you all soon!**

**Special thanks to all my reviewers who reviewed every chapter. I love you all too :-)**

**Ok then! Review! Bye now!**


End file.
